Azure Eagle and the Spiderman Family: The Hunt
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Peter Parker has his family back and despite the state of the world he now knows true happiness. But when Osborns body is found and his other son returns, Spider-man's new life is threatened. Fortunately he's got help from a hero and unexpected allies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the Characters of Marvel and the cast of Spider-man. I do however own Azure Eagle!

Hi guys, here's my first spinoff to The Hunt, this details what Spider-man is getting up to, along with my OC Azure Eagle. Peter has a happier life now that may shatter, not only must he protect his family from the remnants of the Kravinoff clan but he must also protect his rogue's gallery from Deathblade, while Azure Eagle faces off against the American Son and stuck between killing an insane criminal and keeping a promise he made.

Featuring practically every member of the "Spider-man family" I present this spinoff and my first Spider-man fic

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and Spider-man: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 1: Changes

_I feel as if I've woken up from a dream, or more like a nightmare, no marriage, no child and everybody knowing who I was. Jeez I shudder when I think about it._

He swung downwards, the criminals yelling out his name.

"SPIDER-MAN!"

_That's me; guy in the blue and red, classic look for a heroic age! My real name is Peter Parker, the luckiest man alive._

Spider-man dived into the middle of the gang, punching and kicking his way through them. One tried to fire his gun, but Spider-man clogged the barrel with a shot of webbing. He then delivered a swift uppercut to the man's jaw and began shooting webs at the other criminals. With a final web shot at the lamppost above him, Spider-man jumped upwards, pulling the six men off the ground and leaving them dangling by their legs on the lamppost.

_Thank god for the aliens, I mean sure Osborn would have been brought down quicker but I never thought it would be from trying to commit genocide on the aliens invading us. But we, as in myself and a load of other heroes kick Osborn's ass and showed the world for what he really is. And the best part of it is that I can now enjoy the reopened New York City with my wife, my aunt, a bundle of new and old friends and the most incredible thing of all, my daughter!_

Spider-man swung into one of the many alleyways of New York City, using the shadows to slip out of his costume and into his civilian clothes. Peter Parker walked out of the alleyway into his new apartment like a man without a care in the world. When he got to the sixth floor of the building the sight of his many friends helping to unpack his things welcomed him.

"About time you got here Parker, what took you so long?" Felicia Hardy asked, holding a box labelled photo lab.

Felicia had suppressed a wink, knowing exactly what Peter had been up to. She was after all the Black Cat, an old girlfriend of Spider-man. But now she was a single woman looking for some prospects, Peter's cop friend Vincent was out because he hated Spider-man and he was eying Carlie Cooper.

"I put the socks in the drawer like you asked Mrs Parker," Carlie said to May, tilting her glasses.

"Thank you Carlie and please call me May," The old but strong woman said.

"Hey Pete, could you give us a hand with this?" Robbie Robertson asked, carrying a sofa up the stairs with his son Randy.

"Sure thing Robbie!" Peter said, feigning weakness as he grabbed the bottom of the sofa.

"Hey Tiger!" a voice said at the doorway to Peter's bedroom.

Peter dropped the sofa and turned to smile at his wife.

_Mary Jane Watson-Parker, the most incredible woman I know. She's known about my other life for ages, she's the love of my life and the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with._

Mary Jane ran a hand through her red hair, walking to her husband's side. They gently kissed one another, slow dancing around the living area.

"Where's our little Spider-Girl?" Peter asked, his voice as low as a whisper.

"With her "big brother Pat" on the roof," Mary Jane said.

"Hey love birds, do you intend on enjoying your bedroom already or are you going to help us out?" A familiar voice asked from the entrance.

_Harry Osborn, my best friend and a guy who was once my sworn enemy. He's worked so hard to get out of his father's shadow, got his own coffee shop. Too bad about Lily his girlfriend though, he was going to marry that girl. But Norman got his disgusting hands on her. Yet Harry's still got his friends, it's good that he's talking to his ex Liz Allen again._

Harry lifted a box onto his shoulder, carrying it into the kitchen. Peter patted his friend on the back, both men grinning at one another as they put the cutlery into the drawers.

"Any news on your father?" Peter asked.

"Nope, and I've got no problem with that you know why?" Harry asked.

"Because you already told him where to shove it after kicking his ass in his own armour," Peter said.

"Yep, cant say I miss the American Son suit though, god damn maniac tried to turn me into his sidekick."

"Yeah you would have been "Iron Patriot's" Bucky!" Peter grinned.

"Better than being Stark's "Iron Spider"" Harry whispered.

Peter and Harry laughed while Mary and May shook their heads.

"All right Peter, we've got to get back on duty, I hope you settle in well," Carlie said, kissing Peter's cheek while Vincent shook his hand.

"No problem, the two of you should come over for dinner some time, thanks for the help."

"See you Peter, MJ!" Vincent said, nodding at the couple before he and Carlie left.

"I've got to get back to Jonah Peter, make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed by all the new tech at the rebuilt Bugle Building, you should come over too, give us some pictures of the reopening parade," Robbie said.

"Bye Robbie, bye Randy!" Peter said, shaking the two men's hands before they left.

He waited a moment, making sure that the guests were gone before he began walking up to the roof. When he got there he smiled at his daughter. Mayday Parker was six years old and full of energy that she spent screaming and laughing.

"Higher, higher Big Brother Pat!" The brown haired girl said, sitting on the shoulders of an eighteen-year-old boy wearing combat fatigues and a red shirt.

"Okay May, but don't say I didn't warn you," Patrick said, jumping up and down on the spot.

_Patrick, one of the few clones I like. He's no clone of me though, it's a long story so I'll give a short version, the Initiative makes three clones of one of their best cadets and gives them modified versions of the spider suit that Stark once made me. Two of them die, leaving Patrick as the soul surviving Scarlet Spider, Ben would be proud!_

"DADDY!" Little May yelled, jumping off Patrick's back and hugging Peter's leg.

"How's my little Spider-girl huh?" Peter asked, picking his daughter up and hugging her.

"Hungry Daddy" May said.

"Then lets go see if our microwave works, your welcome to come with us Patrick" Peter said.

"Thanks Mr Parker but I'd better get on patrol, time for the world to at least get a glimpse of the new Scarlet Spider" Patrick said.

"Please its Peter to you, or you could call me Senpai if you wanted" Peter grinned.

"No chance Peter, bye May!" Patrick said, before he ran to the edge of the building.

"BYE BIG BROTHER PAT!"

As soon as Patrick jumped his civilian clothes shifted into the red and gold Stark Spider suit, built with an assortment of spider related gadgets. He spread his arms out, swooping between buildings as he utilised the built in glide system. Then he switched to the classis web shooters, swinging between buildings. Peter took May back down to the apartment, where she played with her mother and Aunt.

_Call me a sissy if you want, but seeing them like this always makes me cry. I feel as if I've woken up from a nightmare to find that no matter what gets into my life everything will be all right. I've got my aunt, my friends, my wife and my daughter, yep it's a good day, a brand new day! God that sounded better in my head!_

* * *

><p><strong>There has to be a reason why I'm alive. Between the Civil War, the Skrull infiltration and Osborn's reign it didn't seem like anything could get worse for the world. Then this alien invasion happens, a lot of people get killed and I'm left fighting for my survival again. But then everything seems to get better, the Avengers reveal Osborn for the scumbag that he is and they defeat not only the invaders but according to Aeon a group of Avengers from the future. People are calling this the start of something great, but I know better. Nothings just fixed, the problems are still here, something's waiting round the corner.<strong>

Sweat dripped off of the side of his face as the men watching yelled and cursed at him. He was shirtless; a collection of scars and burn marks decorated his relatively well-toned chest. Surrounding him were spectators, watching a much buffer man punch him across the face. They screamed and swore, giving the smaller brown haired man no encouragement as he got up off the floor. Wiping the blood on his mouth with a firm and still wrist, he ran back into the fight.

**I had a name once, Kyle; nowadays people I used to call friends call me Azure. Azure Eagle is my codename; I am a fugitive from the Initiative. He whom I trusted the most, a friend I would have given my life for, betrayed me. Now I barely smile, I can no longer be considered a good man and I don't really care what the people say, I know that I'm not a good man anymore. Blood is on my hands, the blood of those I felt don't deserve second chances. I'm done being the nice guy; you need to be cruel in order to do what needs to be done. And I'll do what I need to do.**

His fists flew into the bigger man's chest whilst his feet shifted from side to side. Like a bird he almost flew around his opponent, dodging a crushing punch and countering with a cross to the side of the man's neck. Then he thrust his palm forward, striking the man's nose. Dazed, the brute attempted a haymaker, but the smaller man blocked with his elbow. With a grunt, the shorter man struck the man's cheek with his elbow, and then slammed his fist into the opposite cheek.

**I've been living off wild animals in deserts. Now I'm in a bar, the owner's been running illegal brawls, gambling and bribing police officers to turn a blind eye. I remember this street, it used to be peaceful, but then the Civil War started. Heroes against heroes, Jesus, people actually let themselves be controlled by the government. They spoke of freedom and independence from the problems of the government, but when things went to shit because of some bitch that couldn't keep her mouth shut everybody does a one eighty and signs up to be controlled by the government. Even a man who I called my best friend agreed that you couldn't do the right thing unless you had signed a damn piece of paper. The world has gotten worse, and I got tired of being the nice guy. I'm not a good man anymore, but that doesn't matter.**

He slammed his fist into the side of his opponent's face. Toppling the man to the ground. The young man breathed heavily, walking out of the ring and through the crowds of people. He shoved one of the men that bet against him out of the way, walking over to the bookie.

**I have one fight for the money just so I can pay for a room and some food for the night. Quite a lot of people bet against me, I guess I proved them wrong. The bookie gets the biggest cut, but I still get enough for a cheap hotel room, a subway sandwich and a bottle of Kronem.**

Azure sat in his room, tilting the contents of the beer down into his throat. Leaning back into his chair, he watched the Bugle's coverage of the latest events going on in the world.

"Good afternoon America, I'm Betty Brant and this is the Daily Bugle, several months after the invasion from the Warlord known as Karabai New York City is being reopened today with a parade dedicated to all public service workers that helped to repair our city. The president himself dedicated a speech at the White House to all the men and women that had died during the invasion three months ago. Famed Avenger Tony Stark also had a small monument built in Stamford's Camp Hammond while temporary commander of the Initiative defence forces Victoria Hand assures us that all villains and deserters that had been working for former Hammer commander Osborn are being kept in Prison 42."

**Prison 42, I remember that place and the month I spent in it. Then when I manage to escape its Stark's influence everywhere. A super hero team in every state, the idea is organised and good but stupid because those teams were all under the control of someone else. The Skrulls infiltrated every Avenger team on the planet, hell even the X-men ended up having a Skrull on their team, although he only got found out a few months after the full-scale invasion. I was alone during the invasion, though that was no surprise. Things changed for the worst when Osborn took over and once again I was forced to go on the run. But this time it was worse, much worse.**

He closed his eyes, drifting into a sleep, one that was far from peaceful. Not even his dreams offered him comfort as numerous figures moved through the mist of his dream world.

**Osborn formed his little team of Dark Avengers and then sent his personal hit squad after me. The Thunderbolts!**

Nuke fired his machine guns, hitting Azure's shoulders. Luckily Azure managed to armour into his eagle form. Blue armoured covered his body with steel wings bursting out of his back and a beak shaped helmet accompanying his black mask. He blocked a hail of gunfire with his wings, throwing a volley of bladed feathers at Headsman and the Black Widow. Mr X ran towards Azure Eagle, twirling Katana blades in his hands. The psychopathic psychic slashed at Azure Eagle's arm, tearing off a piece of his armour.

**The world pretended to have no idea that Osborn had his own evil intentions when he took the job. I'm betting his bitch of an assistant Hand thought he had the potential to make the world a better place. America is a country of idiots, at least that's the image they established when they put Osborn in power.**

Paladin fired his blasters at Azure Eagle as the armoured vigilante flew in midair. Azure Eagle drew his gun blades, diving towards Ant Man and Grizzly. The former shrunk and hid while Grizzly jumped straight towards his opponent. He ducked under the swing of Azure Eagle's sword, and then slashed at his waist. Azure Eagle flew back, switching his blades to gun mode and firing straight at grizzly. The Feral hit man dodged the bullets, giving Nuke the opening to fire a rocket into Azure Eagle's side.

**I'm not a good man anymore, so I had to do things that Aeon wouldn't have approved of. But I don't regret it, those people had their chances and they wasted them.**

Grizzly smirked as he walked towards Azure Eagle. The feral man brandished his claws, raising his arms to finish his opponent off. Suddenly, Azure Eagle swung his swords upwards, cutting off Grizzly's arms.

**I'm done being the nice guy in a world that seeks to hurt them. A good man isn't enough to get by in this world.**

Azure Eagle thrust his sword into Grizzly's head, yelling as he fired a blast that separated the Thunderbolts. He flew away as fast as he could, clutching the cut on his forehead. Azure awoke from his slumber, breathing heavily as he rubbed his forehead. He looked at the TV, showing images of the parade. The president's car was rolling in the middle of balloons made for famous Avengers and services that had helped during the invasion. Azure leant forward, resting his head on his hands as he focused his eyes on the screen. The parade marched into Times Square and Azure screamed out as his eyes began to glow blue.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, I should be celebrating about this, but I can't bring myself to. Not because the man's dead but because this could be the beginning of something much worse for the city.<em>

Peter photographed the scene at Times Square. Pinned against the sign were the bodies of not only Norman Osborn in his Iron Patriot armour but his lover Lily Hollister, the goblin based villainess named Menace. People panicked around Peter, shoving him and rushing past him as they considered the meaning of the words written in Osborn's blood.

_You don't just write down the words "let the punishment fit the crime" because it sounds badass. This is a warning; something big is on the horizon._

**Deathblade has returned, I wonder whether his presence will make the state of the world better or worse. Alls I know is that every bit of scum is about to get what they deserve. Good luck Cade Hunter, let the villains beware!**

* * *

><p>Harry Osborn looked up at the scene on the TV of the wall of his coffee shop. He saw a man he had despised crucified and a warning to every other scumbag written in his blood. Harry couldn't bring himself to celebrate or smile, unable to find any pleasure in his father's brutal murder.<p>

"Harry Osborn!" A voice said behind him.

"I'm sorry we're closed!" Harry said, turning to the customer.

He widened his eyes as he looked at the barrel of a gun. Standing before him was a young brown haired man carrying a bag and a gun.

"Hello Harry, I'm your brother Gabriel!" He said.

BLAM!

* * *

><p>"BLAM! BLAM!" May squealed as she wielded her toy gun.<p>

Mary Jane shook her head as she picked May up off the floor. She hugged the girl tightly, giggling with her as May began slicing fillings for sandwiches. Everything was perfect; nothing would ruin the family's attitude today. Mary Jane didn't know why she was so happy, the past few months felt like they had been the greatest of her life. As if she had woken up from a nightmare.

"Careful Mary, you might squash little May!" Aunt May smiled.

"Mom, can we have Franklin and Valeria over for a sleepover?" May asked.

"I think they're a little busy helping their mom and dad fix their house May" Mary Jane said.

"But mooom, it'll take forever to fix the giant four!"

Mary Jane laughed as she tickled her daughter's tummy. May smiled at the moment, wiping a tear from her eye. She couldn't explain it but she'd also been quite emotional in the past few months. Honestly she felt that nothing could ruin this moment. Mary Jane stopped her little dance with May as a knock shook the door. Aunt May walked to the door, opening it and gasping at what she saw. Kneeling against the floor was a brown haired girl, wearing a more feminine version of Peter's costume. Sweat dripped off her face and her costume had been stained with blood and dirt. Then May recognised her, she was Jameson's niece Mattie Franklin. But what was she doing in a Spider-woman costume?

"Please…they…still have…Carpenter and Webb!"

Next Chapter 2: Other American Son

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time Gabriel StacyOsborn gets comfortable in the American Son armour, while Azure Eagle tries to save Harry, with unexpected help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

I'm back, with a focus on Azure Eagle and the American Son. There's also a small bit with little May and a certain character returns. And yep one of the cops is based on a CSI character :)

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man Family<span>

Chapter 2: Other American Son

Despite what the majority said, some people still moved back into the major cities. Most were business owners and construction workers. Though there were a few ordinary citizens moving their families out of tents and back into apartments. So far only a quarter of the city had been repaired and a large majority of the citizens were unwilling to return. This made the city a good hang out place for villains and heroes alike. Kyle used the city as a home, and used what limited money he had for small pleasures like buying food at hot dog stands and coffee from café's. One particular café he was planning on going to was owned by Norman Osborn's son Harry Osborn. This gave Kyle not only an opportunity to regain some energy through caffeine, but also to question Harry about what he knew. Kyle walked down the streets of the city, smiling slightly to see a few people still walking across the streets. They at least had the courage to move back in.

'Life is slowly moving on, but Cade is inevitably going to make things worse,' Kyle thought as he got closer and closer to the Coffee bean.

He stopped; putting a hand to his head. Kyle looked up at the sky, feeling the immense energy Deathblade was putting into his attack on the Helicarrier.

"Be careful Cade, don't make the world any worse," Kyle whispered.

He brushed past a brown haired man, who was walking out of the Coffee bean. The Café was deserted, but the TV was still on. Kyle looked across the desk; the coffee machine was still filling up a cup. He immediately ran across the coffee shop, jumping over the desk and looking at what the brown haired man had left behind. Harry Osborn, nursing a gun shot wound. Kyle slammed his fist into the coffee machine, shutting it down. Then he kneeled beside the man, taking off his jacket and using it as a cushion for Harry's head.

"Mr Osborn, my names Kyle, I'm a first aid provider, I need you to remain calm and direct me to your first aid kit!" Kyle explained.

Harry pointed to his bathroom and Kyle nodded his head. He grabbed a clean cloth and ripped off Harry's shirt, pressing the cloth to the chest wound. Kyle rushed to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit but also assessing the situation as best he could. Osborn had been watching the news about his father when the intruder came. They probably exchanged a few words before the gunmen fired a shot right into Harry's chest, just inches from his lung. With the right treatment Harry would survive, but he needed to be stabilised until paramedics got onto the scene. Kyle remembered his own first aid training and immediately typed in an emergency number to his phone.

"Hello, I need an ambulance, gunshot wound," Kyle began with the most important details, Harry's address and the possible time he had been shot.

Kyle knew that the police would be sent out too. But that wasn't important, Kyle opened the first aid kit and began looking for bandages he could use.

"The bullets still lodged in there if that still helps!"

Kyle turned around, raising his fist at the intruder. She raised her hands, her eyes locked on Harry. The young woman had blonde hair, with a black hair band. Her eyes were a blue colour, physically she looked as old as Kyle, but he could see the difficulty she had in looking at a bleeding body. That wasn't just inexperience, it was something else.

"Did you see the shooter?" Kyle asked.

"It doesn't matter, help me with Harry!"

She ran to Harry, kneeling by his head and wiping the sweat from his face.

"Stay with us, just hold on all right," The girl reassured Harry, a basic point of first aid, though Kyle never liked doing that.

He didn't like making false promises, like his other friends he was a man of his world. But while Sven and Cade could make promises they potentially couldn't keep, Kyle didn't believe in ever making a promise like that. He took a roll of bandages and applied pressure to Harry's chest. Harry looked up at the blonde beauty, his vision was blurring but he could still see her clearly. Her locks of hair hang inches from his eyes and her reassuring smile put him at ease. It was an impossibility, but Harry knew he wasn't hallucinating.

"Gwen," he whispered.

Kyle looked at the woman for a moment before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>His work was not yet done. The American Son guided him the way his father never did. There was still work that needed to be done. The world needed a hero, a new Iron Patriot. American Son flew across the city, patrolling the occupied streets. The people looked up at him in amazement as he found his first villain to bring down. Gabriel did as the American Son dictated, attacking the villain Vermin with his energy shield. Vermin was a human who altered himself with rat DNA, appearing to be a vicious human rat. American Son blocked Vermin's claws with his shield and struck back, punching the villain across the head. As he fought Gabriel remembered the files he had read on the American Son armour.<p>

Norman Osborn designed the armour in the middle of the invasion. Even with aliens invading the city, Osborn still found time for his own twisted plans. He designed the American Son armour, basing it somewhat on a costume US Agent wore. It was armour controlled by similar systems to what Tony Stark used. The armour's main weapon was an energy shield that reacted to the wearer's mind. Norman's intention was for his son Harry to become a temporary sidekick. Then he would send the American son into a suicide mission, he would be killed and earn Hammer support from the people. The American Son project was Norman Osborn's attempt to justify his future plans against the true heroes of the world. But his plan didn't work out, Harry was in Hammer, but his intention was never to join Osborn.

Harry Osborn, the son of Norman Osborn (of course ). During the time before Osborn's reign Harry had begun dating a woman called Lily Hollister. She was the daughter of a former lawyer running for the office of mayor. Lily wasn't a smart woman, but when fate struck she decided to utilise what she had been given. She accidentally found an old lab of Norman Osborn's and was infected by a modified formula Norman created several years earlier. Lily Hollister took on the name Menace, made herself a costume and used the power she had been given. She could change into a demonic form, giving her the strength and reflexes to use Goblin glider tech. For the duration of the mayor elections Lily, as Menace launched a campaign to gain sympathy for her father. She would attack his public events; her own misguided to help her father. In the end however she was discovered during the invasion. She had to expose her identity to protect her father and friend.

Despite Lily's actions, her father promptly disowned her, and tragically later died during an alien air strike. Without direction, Lily turned to Norman Osborn. They apparently became lovers and Norman impregnated Lily, using this to draw Harry in. Lily acted well, drawing Harry deeper and deeper into Hammer. However Spider-man had also infiltrated the group, using a special Black suit that would help him mimic Venom. Eventually Harry found out about his father's plan and Lily's deception. Seeing Spider-man being beaten to a pulp, Harry decided to step in. he put on the American Son armour and fought a brutal battle with his father.

In the end Harry turned his back on his father and the American Son armour. But Gabriel wouldn't make that mistake. He would become the hero Harry wouldn't. Norman Osborn designed the American Son armour to only respond to those who had his blood. Harry rejected him, but Harry Osborn wasn't the only son he had.

The American Son slammed his fist into Vermin's fist, knocking the creature's teeth out. Then, he activated his energy shield and struck Vermin one final time, knocking him to the floor. He looked down at the civilians, expecting them to cheer. But they merely remained in their homes, not even giving him a second glance. It reminded him of something, a boy on a yacht listening loyally to his father, but his father never giving him the attention he needed.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, I'm a hero, I just saved your lives!" Gabriel growled.

"You also caused quite a bit of damage to the surrounding area."

Gabriel looked towards where the voice had come from. Perched on a street lamp was the new Scarlet Spider. He motioned to the scene around them. Chunks of the road had been taken out, windows were shattered and street lamps had been cut down.

"You could have gotten people killed, you're not with the Avengers or Hammer, that much I can tell. Who are you?" Patrick asked.

"I am the American Son!" Gabriel said.

"Oh yeah that crazy idea of Osborn's, wait a minute…your not Harry Osborn are you?"

Gabriel growled and Patrick backed away.

"Harry Osborn is no longer an issue, I AM THE AMERICAN SON!" Gabriel yelled.

"Oh boy!" Patrick sighed as he dropped into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>Kyle checked Harry's breathing. He was steady, but the ambulance needed to get there soon. Sitting on a stool, Kyle looked over at the woman. She ran a hand through her hair, nervously glancing at Harry, and then at Kyle.<p>

"Do you know Harry Osborn?" Kyle asked.

"He's the son of Norman Osborn, there aren't many who don't know that," The girl said.

"I meant personally, do you know him on a personal basis?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"I'm sorry but are you a cop?" She asked back.

"No but I'd like to know just the same, did you see the shooter walk away?"

"What did the shooter look like?"

"I'm the one asking the questions," Kyle sneered.

"Well I'll ask questions straight back, so how's about you answer mine too," The woman smirked.

"Don't play games with me," Kyle said.

"Look after Harry please," The girl said before rushing out of the coffee bean.

Kyle growled before turning back to Harry. He was stabilised for now but Kyle knew he couldn't risk leaving Harry on his own. So he stayed, sitting on the floor and checking Harry's condition every few minutes. He took off his jacket, throwing it on the table and checking for any signs of the shooter coming back. When the police arrived he had a story all set. Harry was loaded onto an ambulance and Kyle sat inside the Coffee bean with the two police officers. One was a brown haired man while the other was mixed heritage.

Vincent Gonzales looked at the man who had reported Harry Osborn's shooting. Quite frankly he looked like he had crawled out of a gutter. Vin's partner took out his notepad and waited for the man to provide an answer. He began explaining what had transpired, a suspect who had brushed past him and the discovery of Harry. While Vin's partner continued to question the bum, Vin himself walked across the café. He had rubber gloves on, checking the scene himself. Carlie Cooper would arrive soon and check the team with forensics. Vin looked to his partner, who stood with a police artist. The artist was taking in the bum's description of the suspect and the woman whom had helped him treat Harry. Taking off his cap, Vin rubbed his head as he reached into his pocket. He hadn't done this for months, not since the invasion began. But his fellow officers within the precinct were still planning, and he was a part of that plan. They weren't hurting anyone, or so Vin thought.

"Hey Vin, check this guy out," His partner said.

Vin walked over to the group, looking at the two pictures the artist had drawn. One showed the suspect, a brown haired guy. That was good, most people theorised Spider-man was brown haired anyway. What really caught Vin's eye was the woman. Everything down to the hair band was familiar. After all her father had been a legend in the police.

"Young man this woman your describing looks exactly like Gwen Stacy and she's been dead for years!"

"Really? Oh yeah I remember, Norman Osborn threw her off a bridge right. The whole world apparently forgot that when they put him in charge," Kyle said.

"Spider-man was also responsible," Vin said.

"Really, did Spider-man kidnap a girl and then throw her off a bridge?" Kyle asked.

"Listen pal I don't appreciate your tone, how do I know your not the one who shot Harry?"

"Because I've stuck around, besides when he wakes up he can tell you everything, including whether or not that woman is who you think she is."

"You could have just made it all up!"

Kyle glared at Vin, already hating the man. He could tell that Vin was idealistic. Sven was an idealist but he also had the intelligence to see the reality of certain aspects of the world. This Vin character blatantly didn't, Kyle could see the man's dislike for Spider-man. Just then the forensic scientists walked into the shop and began doing their jobs. Vin smiled at Carlie Cooper, who waved back as she began analysing the crime scene. Kyle impatiently tapped his foot against the ground, waiting for the police to finish questioning him. They needed to be quick or he wouldn't be able to track the shooter from the air. Kyle raised his head as the woman in forensics picked something up from the floor.

"Sir I've got something here," Carlie said.

Vin smiled slightly while his partner nodded. Kyle widened his eyes; the woman had picked up a spider tracer. He had seen them before, the shape was the same as Spider-man's but they looked much older. Kyle looked between the two officers. He had heard of the "spider tracer killer" and knew it had to be some kind of coincidence or hoax. But what if it was a plot?

"That wasn't there before, you were poking your head around there, you must have planted it," Kyle said, pointing his finger at Vin.

"What, your out of your mind that's tampering with a crime scene," Vin said.

"Which is something a dirty cop like you wouldn't hesitate to do."

"That's quite an accusation, I think we need to go down the station," Vin's partner said.

Kyle gripped Vin's wrist tightly. He wasn't Cade, he couldn't tell whether a person was dirty just by looking at them. But he had his own methods of discerning the truth.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't plant that there," Kyle growled.

"Let him go buddy," The dirty cops partner came to his defence, reaching for his gun.

Carlie and her group stepped back as the witness turned his head to glare at Vin's partner. He let go of Vin and made his way for the door.

"Stop, get against the wall now," Vin's partner ordered.

But the witness suddenly broke off into a run, rushing for an alleyway. Vin and his partner went after him, but came back a few minutes later empty handed.

"He just disappeared," Vin said.

"We'll put out a description of him and then leave it to homicide."

"But sir, he described to you a suspect, he only left because you threatened him," Carlie said.

"Listen Cooper, its an old trick, guy comes up with a false description, bases it off of someone famous and then walks away from the scene all clean!" Vin's partner explained.

"Begging your pardon Sergeant but that contradicts the scene," A brown haired officer said.

"Look Taylor we've got a suspect lets just leave it at that."

"Your wrong, that guys got blood on his shirt sleeves and on his knees. He was kneeling down with Mr Osborn checking his condition, applying bandages, but that's not all. Look at that bloodstain there, you see the disturbance, those are our witnesses knees, the second smaller disturbance is from a second person kneeling down right beside Osborn's head. Now go to our suspect's jacket, if he had fired a weapon gunpowder residue would be on his sleeve or chest. There are a few tares and rips but no residue from a gun. No gun even, and he hasn't thrown it away in here. Now we check this, the spider tracer, someone handled this with a pair of rubber gloves, he had a pair that he threw away but they were covered in blood, why isn't this drenched too?

"Shut up Mac, we work with what we've got and we don't speculate," Vin said.

"True, and right now what we've got isn't enough, right now I think your hiding something. You know what we do to dirty cops over in my precinct son?"

"Okay that's enough, the Detectives right Vin, a woman was here, look what I've found," Carlie said, showing Vin a piece of hair she had picked up off the floor.

"There's DNA in this place that is gonna tell us exactly who was here. If that woman really is Gwen Stacy then we're out of our League, we'll need Hammer's help," Mac said.

Carlie nodded her head, agreeing with the older officer. The rest of the day was awkward, so awkward that Vin and his partner left early. Carlie looked at the hair she found, blonde, long and young, everything Gwen Stacy was. If this was Gwen Stacy, then Carlie knew that Peter and his friends would want to know.

* * *

><p>Azure Eagle cursed as he flew over the rooftops. He landed on a sign for the Daily Bugle, putting a hand to his chin as he contemplated the situation. The shooter and the women were both gone, but Kyle now knew that he had more work to do. Deathblade's return, Harry Osborn's shooting and this Gwen Stacy woman, her apparent return from the dead. Could they be connected in someway? He was just about to take off to find more leads, when he suddenly felt an explosion.<p>

Gabriel yelled as he threw aside a burning car. He launched missiles from his shoulders, trying to hit the annoying Scarlet Spider. Patrick flipped and diverted the missiles with his webbing. Then he slid out his mechanical arms, using the built in blasters to blow them up in midair. The explosions were shaking the streets, a few cars had already exploded and people were fleeing their homes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Patrick asked, dodging a punch from the American Son.

Scarlet Spider flipped back, dodging a repulsor ray and landing on the hood of a car. He fired an impact web from his wrist, hitting Gabriel across the head. Then he flipped over Gabriel, swinging a fist towards the back of his head. But Gabriel reacted first, grabbing Patrick's fist and twisting his arm back. He raised his hand to Patrick's chest, charging a repulsor ray.

"Oh shit!" Patrick gasped.

Suddenly, a blue boomerang slammed into Gabriel's hand, diverting his blast into the ground. A second boomerang flew into his head, knocking him away from the Scarlet Spider. The boomerangs flew back to where they had come from, the wings of a blue armoured man. Azure Eagle's glowing eyes glared at American Son, taking in his appearance.

"I've already faced one attempted murder today, I'm not in the mood for another," Kyle growled.

He spread his wings out before launching himself towards the armoured man. Gabriel activated his energy shield, swinging it at Azure Eagle. But Azure Eagle planted his feet on the shield, pushing himself away. He then altered his flying course, aiming straight for American Son's back. American Son turned around, holding his shield ready. Azure Eagle slid across the floor, pushing his left wing into American Son's shield. Patrick fired a web, tying it around Gabriel's wrist. He then tugged on the line and threw Gabriel into a wall. Azure Eagle pulled one of his feathers off, holding it like a blade as he approached American Son.

"Stay down, or give me an excuse to use this!" He threatened.

Gabriel looked up at his attackers, growling beneath his helmet. He then noticed a shining at a nearby windowsill. Light was reflecting off of something, like a lens, or a scope! Azure Eagle swung his head around and threw his blade towards the window. The Shooter moved just in time, the dagger brushing past her shoulder. But she still took her shot, firing solid bullets into Azure Eagle's chest. The bullets bounced off of his armour. But Gabriel took this as his opportunity to strike. He fired his repulsor rays, hitting Azure Eagle in the back and throwing Scarlet Spider onto the hood of a car. Gabriel flew as fast as he could, knocking Azure Eagle back with his afterburners.

Kyle growled as he got off the floor. He looked to the Scarlet Spider; he was fine and already web swinging after the American Son. Instead of joining the pursuit Kyle flew up to the window where the shots had come from. He folded his wings, shrinking them to a smaller size so that he could fit into the room. The room was deserted; there wasn't even a rifle anywhere. Kyle walked out of the room, looking down the corridor for any sign of his target. He had seen his feather blade cut the shooter, but it wasn't enough to cripple her.

"Is it over?" A nervous voice asked behind him.

He turned to the voice, seeing a blonde haired woman poking her head out of a room. Much to the girl's shock however he strode forward, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You," He growled.

Azure Eagle slammed his hand against the door, pushing it open and forcing his way into the room. He grabbed the woman's shoulder, looking at the cut and taking in her appearance. She was the woman he had met at the café, she'd taken off the hand band and removed some of the makeup but her appearance was unmistakable.

"You're the shooter, why were you protecting him?" Kyle asked.

"I heard the gunshots but I was too scared to move, I heard whoever it was walk down the hallway…"

"Don't lie to me, you were at the Coffee bean where Harry Osborn was shot, I want to know what your connection is to the American Son and that shooter!"

"You can't threaten me," The woman said defiantly.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Sarah, my father was Norman Osborn!"

* * *

><p><span>The Parker residence<span>

Little May Parker hung off of the coach armrest, staring at the new guest. She dressed like her daddy and was pretty like her mommy. But she looked really dirty, didn't her mommy and daddy tell her to clean up. May sighed; Aunt M and Mommy were really uptight now. They told her to put all her toys away. But she was bored, why couldn't she have Normie or Valeria around? Her Aunt and Mom were so busy trying to get a hold of Daddy that they didn't notice the door knock. May waited for a moment before pouting and making her way to the door. She jumped and twisted the door knob, opening the door for the guest.

"Mommy, Aunty, Daddy's home!" May said.

Daddy looked down at May, smiling as a tear fell down his eye. May didn't know why but Daddy had been doing that a lot lately. But this was different in fact he was different.

"Daddy, why do you have blonde hair?" May asked innocently.

He picked the girl up by her armpits, chuckling as he hugged her.

"I'm not your father May, I'm your Uncle Ben," The man said.

"Uncle…Uncle Ben," May gasped.

May let a tear fall down her eye before she hugged the man back. Ben Reilly continued to hold his niece, even as his eyes took on a yellow colour. He placed her on the ground, patting her head as she smiled.

"Listen little May, I need you to be a good girl and get your Mommy and Aunt May away from here. Someone's coming and I don't want to be here when the fighting starts," Ben explained.

"Why is Uncle Ben going to fight?" May asked.

"May is there someone at the door, what have I told you about…" Mary Jane stopped as she saw who stood at the door.

"Hey MJ, listen could you take May out of here, I don't want her to be here when her other Uncle gets here," Ben said.

"Other uncle, what do you mean?" MJ asked.

Suddenly, a man crashed through the window. He fell to the floor; glass in his long unruly hair and beard. Ben's expression changed as he walked towards Kaine. Kaine struggled to get up off the floor as he looked at MJ.

"Run, they're coming, you have to run now! NOW!"

Next Chapter 3: Unexpected things

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time Spider-man gets an unexpected visit from his villains, while Azure Eagle listens to the Story of Sarah Stacy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

I'm back with an update for this story (finally :) hope everyone enjoys the twists and turns

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man family<span>

Chapter 3: Unexpected things

Spider-man groaned as he swung through the city. In the past few hours he had gotten text after text from his friends in the hero community. Johnny Storm called asking whether he had seen the news, Tony Stark had called with a suggestion for a new outfit and Felicia had called asking whether any of his male friends were single. Peter then thought of two amazing ideas: pair Felicia up with Johnny so they'd leave him alone and show Stark his latest idea. A stealth costume that design wise would look like a Tron outfit. Spider-man landed on the sign of a Daily Bugle ad and looked up at the smoking Helicarrier hanging over the city. Whatever had happened to the carrier had gotten the hero community up in arms. Stark had apparently tried contacting all of the Avengers, including Peter. He looked at his Avengers pass, a small card that also acted as a communicator. But there was something else that required Peter's attention. He had heard of the attack on Harry Osborn and his admittance into the hospital. Flash, Liz and Debra Whitman were already visiting and Peter had heard of Felicia's decision to visit too.

'What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't visit as well?' Peter wondered.

He reached into his belt for his phone. Suddenly, he felt a ringing in his head.

'Spider-sense,' Peter thought.

He flipped back, dodging a familiar white energy beam. Again Spider-man groaned before firing a web onto a building beside him. He gave the line a tug, tossing himself away from another blast. Looking at the ground, Spider-man identified his targets. Career burglar Herman Schultz AKA Shocker was firing blasts like a mad man. Beside him stood the Dim-witted Rhino and the long time criminal Sandman. Spider-man was just about to fire off another web before his spider sense went off again. He swung his fist forward, connecting it with the jaw of Adrian Toombs. Spider-man fell to the floor, holding the white fur of Vulture's collar.

"You guys picked the wrong day to sneak up on people, how's about we make this quick," Spider-man said.

"No wait…" Rhino's protests were cut short as webbing connected his lips.

Spider-man flipped over Vulture, punching Shocker across the face. Sandman expanded his fist and swung it towards his long time enemy. But Peter easily jumped over the fist and into the path of a fire hydrant.

"Come on Flinty old buddy, try to hit me, I'll make it easy for you and stand right here," Peter grinned as Sandman pulled his fist back.

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled.

Smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the group. Spider-man crouched into position, concentrating with his spider sense. When the smoke cleared Peter narrowed his eyes at whom he saw. Standing there was another one of his long time villains Mysterio. But when the illusion master lifted off his fish bowl, Peter widened his eyes in shock.

"Quinton Beck, that's impossible!" Peter gasped.

"Believe us web head we were shocked too," Shocker ironically said.

It was true, standing right in front of Peter was Quinton Beck, the very first Mysterio. He had committed suicide years ago, and then apparently came back as an un dead creature. That moment was confusing for Peter; in fact this whole scene was confusing. Quinton Beck was now wearing his original green and purple-cloaked costume with no bullet hole.

"How are you still alive?" Peter asked.

"I don't know Spider-man, I've tried to figure it out myself but I was more focused on surviving," Beck began, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. "I came back in the middle of an alien invasion, that warlord Karabai as you know declared Earth as his capital planet. While the big time villains like the Hood's Gang and Osborn's Thunderbolts were screwing over the government and the heroes were defending the world, we small time crooks were just doing what we could to survive," Mysterio explained as he put on his helmet again.

Peter kept his guard up while the other villains walked towards an alleyway. He hesitantly followed, remembering his uncle's words as he walked. If these people needed help or they were planning something it was his responsibility not to walk away. After all the last time he turned his back cost him his Uncle. The villains sat down on garbage bags or against the cold floor. That was when Peter got a good look at his old rogues. Toombs seemed older than he was before; he had certainly lost a lot more weight. Shocker's padded suit was dirty; the former bright yellow was now a dull colour. Peter noticed a crack on Beck's glass helmet, and his cape was also torn. Rhino's horn was also worn and dirty, while Marko's shirt sported several stains.

'Oh my god, these guys look like they've been through hell' Peter felt a rare sense of pity for his villains.

"Despite the things we've done we're not evil men web head. I'm a crook pure and simple, sure I did a little wet work for mobsters but it was never anything personal," Shocker explained.

"Speak for yourself Schultz I was the definition of a loser, I just robbed banks and avoided casualties. Hell believe it or not I was even an Avenger for a while," Sandman said.

"Great, the Avengers story again," Rhino groaned.

"Okay I get it, you guys realise your jerks, did you come to apologise?" Spider-man asked.

"No chance in hell," Rhino growled.

"All the times you've punched us, and I'm an old man you know," Toombs said.

"We're here because we want protection Spider-man," Beck cut straight to the point.

"Protection, oh this is good," Peter chuckled.

"We aren't going to play stupid any more web head especially with the world in the state its in. The invasion left the world broken and in need of repair, banks are rare now and the economies in shambles. Money doesn't have the same value it did in the past, businesses are cooperating and there's less opportunity for criminals like us," Shocker explained.

"Not to mention what's happening to the super villain community, Doc Ock's in prison and then there's Norman Osborn…he was just the beginning of something much much worse," Mysterio said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"About a few days ago Rhino and me hear about this job right, well the employer is this established mobster a new head of the Leone family. This guy's got a big deal going on with an information broker, Leone gives this broker weapons and he gets details that can make him the mayor. Well he needs muscle to be there to protect him so Alex and I volunteer," Sandman paused as Rhino threw a trashcan across the alleyway.

"The Wannabe godfather gave the job to a bunch of newbie's, the latest bunch to steal Jenkin's old Beetle get up. They go with Leone and they meet the trader. But right when they're about to make the trade all hell breaks loose. Leone, his men and these Beetle guys get themselves cut up like something out of a butchers shop," Rhino explained.

"We only found out because we were intending to crash the party ourselves," Marko added.

"That's not all, Blackie Drago one of my copy cats got released on Parole. The cleaning lady finds his body strung up outside while his head is sent to the Parole office and guess what the note attached says…"

"Let the punishment fit the crime!" Peter said.

"Exactly, this was someone who made it look like the Punisher was on a holiday," Rhino said.

"Apparently Castle was in a prison transport on his way to the Baxter building. The transport gets stopped and the killer sticks a knife in each of the prisoner's Castle's sitting with but he leaves Castle alone," Mysterio explained.

Peter rubbed his head, sweating underneath his mask. He was bothered not just by the gory details he was being given but also by what it meant.

"Okay I get it, we've got someone on the loose whose worse than any of you guys and you want me to look after you…sorry cant do it," Peter said.

"What, but why?" Vulture asked.

"Oh please, I've seen this before I take down whoever's after you guys and then you try to play shock the spider."

"You don't understand Spider-man, we came here because we really do want to change," Sandman said.

"Yeah, change into a bigger threat maybe!"

The group collectively lowered their heads, causing Peter to blink in confusion.

"Electro and Chameleon said they were going to make names for themselves. They both got themselves new looks and joined up with someone claiming to be Kraven's wife. We heard that they kidnapped two of the Spider-woman and that blind woman Webb. They take them to this zoo where the Kravinoff's are hiding out at and strap one of the women to an alter. The woman then tries to sacrifice the Spider-woman in some unholy ritual to bring back one of Kraven's sons," Vulture explained.

'Oh my god, Mattie Franklin and Julia Carpenter went missing a few days ago' Peter remembered.

"Just as the Spider-woman's about to get knifed, guess who comes flying in? Kraven, and get this…another Spider-man," Sandman said.

"Wait…another Spider-man?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I mean it came as no surprise to us that Kraven came back to "sort out" his family. But this other Spider-man wore a costume just like yours, except the spider was bigger and he…"

"Had web shooters on the outside," Peter finished.

"You know who it is don't you?" Mysterio asked.

"Someone else who should be dead, I don't have time to explain but please continue."

"Anyway they kill the Kravinoff bitch and then they kill Chameleon. Electro got wounded and crawled all the way to his sisters place," Shocker explained.

"Max died in his sisters arms and Chameleon's body was sent to our place. Again with the words "let the punishment fit the crime"".

Peter leant his hands against the wall, letting out a nervous sigh. Just when things were getting good they got worse again. He perked up when he felt his phone vibrating. Reaching into his utility belt, he picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" Peter asked.

"Who I am is of no importance Parker, you must get away from your villains as quickly as possible, get back to your family they are in danger!" A voice said over the other line.

"Danger? Wait who is this? Your voice sounds familiar!"

"Swing as fast as you can, save your family NOW PARKER!"

Peter immediately put his phone down and looked to his villains. He needed to get back to his family and fast, but he couldn't just leave these men here.

"Saying this makes me feel dirty but…I need your help!"

* * *

><p>Azure Eagle sat Sarah Stacy down inside the abandoned apartment. She looked up at the man, practically glaring at him. Her attitude came as no surprise to him, Kyle was used to being hated, especially by women.<p>

"So your Norman Osborn's daughter with Gwen Stacy? How does that work exactly? How drunk was she?" Kyle asked.

"Watch your mouth, my mother loved Peter Parker," Sarah said.

"Yeah, well a night with Osborn proves otherwise."

"I don't know why it happened, it just did all right, and I've washed myself over and over again because of that news. Originally we thought Peter Parker was our father," Sarah explained.

"Our, it figures Osborn would have more than one spawn!" Kyle growled.

"Gabriel is my brother and the one who stole the American Son armour. Norman came to us and told us that Peter Parker was our father, that Spider-man had killed our mother. We tracked Peter and his family and harassed them for a while before we tried to kill them. But Spider-man intervened and we ended up learning more about our past. Eventually we learnt that Osborn was our real father but that wasn't enough for Gabe."

"So basically he went insane?" Kyle asked.

"In a nutshell, but its complicated, the reason we're a lot older than we should be is because of the Goblin Serum in our blood. It increased our intelligence and for a while it quickened our age rate, but something went wrong with Gabe. He inherited more strength but less intelligence. Even when he learnt the truth he continued to live under the delusion that Norman Osborn was trying to help us. But now with Norman Osborn dead I'm afraid my brother's actions have bordered on the insane."

"No shit, your brother's a criminal now and if he ends up killing someone I swear, I will not rest until he's pinned next to your scum of a father!"

"Norman Osborn was my father only by blood, I hate that man for everything he's done to us," Sarah said.

She got up from her seat, looking the masked man in the eye with a glare. He glared back, not trusting the woman for an instant. In the past Kyle would have trusted the girl, and not just because of the sob story. But Kyle didn't have time for that kind of thing anymore, nor would his kindness get him anywhere. He crossed his arm, huffing as he walked to the door.

"Do you have any way of tracking him?" He asked.

"I usually follow the trail, Gabriel has a drugs issue as well," Sarah said.

"I see, then that's where I'll start, there are several places he could get drugs in the city. Dealers are still making their business, supplying kids and adults with empty lives the poison that corrupts them. If Gabriel still is into his drug habit then it's a good chance I'll find something about him there," Kyle explained.

"You're taking me with you," Sarah said.

"I don't trust you."

"I don't care, he's my brother and if you don't take me with you I'll just follow you, I guarantee I'll shoot at you again!"

Azure Eagle sighed as he let out a frustrated growl. He opened the door and walked out.

"Well are you coming or not?" He called to the girl.

Sarah looked to the door in shock before smiling. She followed straight after the young man, walking by his side.

"I know of several places he'd be able to get a fix, if he's as stupid as I think he is he'll go there. You'll have to hold onto me as we fly there," Azure explained.

He opened the door, walking outside and spreading his wings out. Without permission, Sarah wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and hung off him. Kyle gripped Sarah's waist to support her as he began flapping his wings.

"Don't get any ideas," Sarah said.

"Why would I get ideas?" Kyle huffed.

The body language was intimate, but the conversation was far from friendly. Azure Eagle took to the skies, flying with Sarah Stacy in his arms. He of course regarded her with suspicion, not fully believing her story. True she could be Osborn's daughter, but abandoning the Osborn tradition of trying to murder Spider-man was unlikely. Children were always dragged down to the level of their parents, at least that was the case with super villains. Kyle swooped downwards, landing on a rooftop and putting Sarah down. She walked towards the edge, looking down to see the alleyways.

"Are you sure he'll come?" Sarah asked.

"Just sit and wait," Azure Eagle said.

"What exactly is your problem?"

"Your blood pretty much, you're an Osborn, that makes you a potential threat in my eyes, your brother is trying to carry on Osborn's work in some way or at least trying to live up to his example."

"I know that, that's why I have to convince Gabriel not to go through with whatever he has planned."

Kyle looked into Sarah's eyes, eyes determined to carry out her goal. He couldn't help but be reminded of similar eyes he once looked at. It had been a long time ago, when he was a boy going by the name Red Condor. He faced the boy Sven Reilly, his armour breaking, but he never once gave up. Kyle stepped back in shock as Sven continued to walk forward.

"Why are you so determined, to save someone who tried to kill you?" Kyle asked.

"Because I can see…I can see what Cade can become, so for his soul I'll keep moving forward. You're not going to stop me from saving everyone, including you!" Sven explained.

Kyle snapped back to the present as he looked down the alleyway. He narrowed his eyes as saw several people walking to the dealer.

"Did you recover it?" The dealer asked.

"Yeah, there were a few sympathisers within Hammer, they allowed us to take the body down, hell they even replaced it with a copy," One of the gang members chuckled.

"But more importantly did you recover what we need?" Another gang member asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't easy but you know these Hammer guys, they're all filled with people Osborn was paying off, hell I bet even the commanders dirty."

Sarah crouched down beside Kyle as they listened in on the conversation.

"All right we've got everything we've needed, but is this really going to work?"

"But of course," The Cult said as he lifted up his sleeve.

Sarah widened her eyes while Kyle growled. Tattooed onto the man's arm was the face of the green goblin.

"The cult was formed for one reason only, to resurrect a goblin."

"This was unexpected, our search for your brother has led us to something much more important," Kyle said.

But Kyle's words had fallen on deaf ears as Sarah jumped down into the alleyways. Much to Kyle's shock, she landed gracefully on her feet. The gang members looked at her in surprise as she ran forward. Like a woman possessed she jumped at the gang, slamming her fists against their faces. The drug dealer stepped back watching as this woman beat the three-gang members to bloody pulps. Sarah held one by the collar of his shirt, continually punching him in the head. One gang member tried to sneak up behind her, only for an elbow to smash his teeth out. As she continued to pound on the gang members, the drug dealer slowly backed away. Azure Eagle landed behind him, grabbing his neck and pressing a blade feather against his throat.

"Tell me everything your little cult is planning," Kyle said.

Sarah threw the final gang member into the wall, walking towards the dealer with gritted teeth.

"Why, why are you planning to resurrect that man?" She asked.

"You…you are the god's daughter, yes, fate has brought you to this city…you and your brother are the key to bringing back our god," The dealer explained, like a mad man brainwashed by his cause.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kyle growled.

"Bastard, HOW COULD YOU RESURRECT THAT MAN!" Sarah yelled.

She grabbed the dealer, slamming him back first against the wall. Sarah punched the man in the chest, forcing him to cough out a clot of blood. Then she pushed the dealer against the wall, smacking his head against the brick surface.

"Why? Why do people like you exist? Idiots taken in by his "cause", Hob Goblins and Grey Goblins and wannabes like you. Why did the whole world accept him, did they not look at his past, at what kind of man he was?"

Kyle only heard Sarah's ranting, got the drug dealer was now unconscious. Tears actually ran down Sarah's eyes now as she slammed her fists against the wall. The goblin serum had enhanced her in her blood, but that was only one good thing Osborn gave her.

"When I heard that Osborn had been put in charge, I came back to America and tried to speak up about it. But no one listened to me; they just ignored me as if what I had to say was meaningless. Its like the whole world saw that he killed a load of Skrull's and suddenly thought, "this man is our saviour". But why? He killed people, murdered them. And then when his criminal background is brought up people dismiss saying that Hawkeye was given a second chance…but he…he…HE DIDN'T THROW A WOMAN OFFA BRIDGE! HE DIDN'T RAPE MY MOTHER AND MANIPULATE US INTO KILLING SOMEONE FOR HIM! WHY DID THE WORLD ACCEPT HIM!"

Sarah stopped as she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned to see Kyle, opened the visor of his helmet. He gave her a look of compassion, one she hadn't seen in him before.

"I'm asking myself those questions everyday, why did the world just suddenly magically forget why Osborn was put in prison? Why was he put in charge of the Thunderbolts? So how's about this, we'll ask the guy at the top," Kyle explained.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Tony Stark, he's likely to be at Crowner tower once this mess I'm sensing in Hell's kitchen is done. He'll be meeting with James Crowner, once there we can ask him upfront why Osborn was put in a position of power. Then we can tell the Avengers about this plot to resurrect Osborn and use Crowner's equipment to track the energy trail of Gabriel's armour."

He let go of Sarah's shoulder and slid his visor back over his face. Sarah wiped her tears and smiled at the armoured man. Azure Eagle suddenly put a hand to his ear, listening to his police scanner.

"We need to get going now," He said.

"Is it Gabriel?" Sarah asked.

"No, something much worse," Kyle said as he grabbed Sarah's arms.

He spread his wings out, taking for the sky as fast as he could.

"Tell me something Sarah, how many times did you meet Osborn face to face?" Kyle asked.

"Two times, he saw how hesitant I was to carry on his legacy so he took Gabriel on a boat trip with him," Sarah said.

"I see, so that's why Gabriel is so devoted to him, there's no telling what Osborn could have drilled into his head."

* * *

><p>Little Mayday Parker was definitely her father's daughter. She had more intelligence than the average little girl, mainly because she listened to her father as he explained science. May knew about her father's super hero activities, but like any child even one of great intelligence she didn't know the dark parts. She knew of Ben Reilly, the old Scarlet Spider, but she knew nothing of Kaine. He was an unstable clone, a man with scars who showed little of Peter's selfless personality. But being a technical uncle can change a man, for unexpectedly ever since Mayday was brought back into the Parker family's life, Kaine began reassessing his life.<p>

"GET OUT NOW!" He yelled.

Much to the astonishment of all-present, Ben Reilly threw off his coat, covering himself in his version of the Spider-man outfit. It was part of the power Deathblade had given him, using the properties of the technorganic virus; Ben could create any one of his outfits. He chose the Spider-man uniform because it had been Spider-man who let Kaine live many a time. There was no choice in this matter, for right now Ben was a slave to Deathblade's will. He grabbed Kaine by his neck, slamming him against the wall. Kaine punched Ben's armpit, then head butted his fellow clone. He pushed Ben back and looked to MJ and May desperately.

"Now, run quickly," He whispered.

Mary Jane wasted no time; she picked her daughter up and ran with May out of the apartment.

"Oh my god, why now of all times?" May asked.

"Well we should have known Peter would get caught up in this mess some how, he is the most popular super hero after all," MJ said.

"Mommy, we have to go back, why are my uncles fighting each other?" Mayday asked.

"May listen, Kaine is not your uncle, he's a bad man okay."

"But mommy he tried to help us."

Mary Jane understood her daughter's words, because despite her child naiveté she was right Kaine had helped them. Inside the apartment, Kaine and Ben grappled with one another, rolling across the floor, and even up the walls. Kaine threw Ben towards the ceiling, but Ben landed gracefully on his feet, crawling up the walls, both clones threw devastating punches towards the other. Ben tired to fire an impact web, but the projectile missed Kaine by inches. Kaine then deliver a swift jab to Ben's face, and blocked Ben's counter strike.

"Aunt May, try to call Peter," Mary Jane said as the family ran down the stairs.

May reached for her phone, just as they reached the door. Mary Jane and May gasped as they got outside. Waiting for them was a group of people they hoped they wouldn't see. They were all stood on goblin gliders. Six men dressed in Goblin attire, but each one had been modified differently. The apparent leader of the group wore the purple green goblin tunic, with the green on his arms and legs. His left eye had been replaced with a cybernetic camera, with other metal plates on his chin and the sides of his face. He carried the standard pumpkin bomb bag but Mary Jane bet that the man was hiding more.

The second goblin wannabe was dressed in some kind of green armour, with a goblin style helmet. Next to him floated a bulking hulk of a man, his skin was green, with monstrous horns and fangs. The only one not using a glider was a man using wings. His backpack had mechanical wings and rockets and he wore similar clothes to the Green Goblin. But instead of the hat he wore a purple hood. The fourth wannabe was a slim man, showing barely any muscle on his body. His green faced was more menacing than the others, and he kept a cheesy grin on his face. The fifth goblin wore a suit of purple and green armour. A green mask and a purple helmet covered his face, with razor sharp teeth on the mask. The final goblin was wearing black fabric on his body including a coat, hood and boots. His clawed hands gripped a pumpkin bomb he was preparing.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" May asked.

"The family of the Spider, how wonderful, we can finally take revenge for our lord," The leader of the goblins said.

He raised his hand, exposing a gun attached to his wrist. Mary Jane gripped her daughter tightly, bringing the girl's eyes to her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine baby," She said.

Suddenly, green smoke surrounding the three. The goblins widened their eyes as a white energy blast flew out of the smoke. They quickly flew, scattering to avoid the beams. When the smoke cleared, MJ and May widened their eyes in pure astonishment. Mayday however threw her arms around Peter, knowing better than to call his name. The Goblin leader snarled, not only had their target arrived, but some unexpected allies.

Rhino slammed his fists together while Vulture spread his wings. Marko changed to his sand form and Shocker charged his gauntlets. Mysterio spread his arms out, his cloak flapping around behind him. Peter grinned beneath his mask as he got up off the floor, putting May down.

"I'd say something like "Six assemble" but that would be too corny, what I will say is kick some…butt!"

The five former villains turned to look at Spider-man while Mary Jane palmed her face in embarrassment.

"Kick some butt, what is this a Saturday morning cartoon?" Shocker asked.

"Children present, no swear words," Peter said.

"Oh to hell with it, LETS JUST GET THESE WANNABES!" Rhino yelled as he charged forward.

The others nodded their heads as they spread out. As the villains engaged their targets, a former dead man tapped his spear against the roof he stood on.

"Yes my former prey, protect your family, especially your daughter. Ensure she becomes a worthy successor, unlike the children of my clan!"

Next Chapter 4: Great beat down

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, like I said every character within the Spider-man family will make an appearence in some way, either as a mention or a full on appearence. But since Spidey has such a huge rogues gallery I'll only include some of his classic and main villains, be back for more Spidey fun soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel, this chapter takes place just before and during the latest chapter of the Hunt

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man Family: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 4: Great beat down

Mary Jane Watson-Parker had to practically drag her daughter out of danger. Little May was always fascinated by her daddy's super hero activities. It started off as being cute, but then May started sneaking out of the house and even came close to being used as one of the Goblin's pawns. Mary Jane remembered it well, the day May was returned to their doorstep. Peter considered giving up being Spider-man for good. But when he realised that the world needed Spider-man, he put on his costume and went back to doing what he did best. Even though he refused Stark's order to unmask, Peter's family was still in danger because of his double life.

"Go get em Daddy," May said.

The girl pumped her fists as her mother and aunt led her away. Peter dived towards the leading Goblin, punching him off his glider. He didn't have time to joke or play games, these psychopaths brought the fight to his home door and he would make them pay for it. Rhino charged towards the Bulky Goblin while Shocker fired his energy blasts at the armoured one. Mary Jane rushed into the cover of an alleyway, putting Mayday on the floor.

"Okay listen May, you stay with your aunt and don't come out all right?" Mary Jane asked her child.

"Okay mommy," May said.

Mary Jane patted her daughter on the head and peeked out of her hiding place. She watched the Winged Goblin throw Vulture onto the hood of a car, while Sandman slammed his fist into the Cyborg Goblin. The red haired mother then looked to the window of the family apartment. Ben and Kaine both crashed through the window, landing on the ground. They rolled across the pavement, punching and kicking one another. Kaine swung his fist at Ben, crushing the wall behind him. Ben then kneed Kaine in the chest, causing him to throw up. Both clones poured their hatred for one another into their punches. Peter looked away from the Goblin leader, widening his eyes as he looked at the two clones.

"He really is alive," Peter whispered, staring at Ben.

He was wearing the costume he wore when he temporarily became Spider-man. But his fighting style seemed different, more aggressive, as if he was actually trying to kill Kaine. Ben threw his arm forward, missing Kaine's head by inches. His punch shattered the window behind Kaine. Peter's spider sense blared as the Goblin elader slid a blade out of his wrist. He swung his blade at Spider-man, narrowly missing Peter's eye. Flipping backwards, Peter began firing webs at the Goblin. But the Cyborg slashed the webs apart with his wrist blades. The blades glowed a green colour as he ran towards Spider-man.

"Why the heck are these people going after this family?" Sandman asked as he punched a cult member in the head.

"Who knows, our best bet for survival is with Spider-man anyway," Shocker said, shooting the armoured Goblin off his glider.

One of the Goblins threw a Pumpkin bomb, only for Sandman to grab the explosive. When the bomb went off, Marko's hand was town apart, spreading sand across the floor. Mysterio spread his green smoke around the street, obscuring the vision of the Cyborg Goblin.

"Gotta time this just right," Peter muttered as he fired a web line into the smoke.

Utilising his spider-sense, Peter tracked the movements of his opponent. He sighed in relief as his web hit its mark. Pulling the Goblin leader out of the smoke, Spider-man slammed his foot into the Goblin leader's face. The Goblin leader fell to the floor, spit hanging off his mouth as he glared up at Spider-man. He reached into his pouch, taking out a pumpkin bomb.

"For his lordship!" He growled.

Mysterio immediately ran in front of Peter. He wrapped his cloak around himself and Peter as the insane cult leader's bomb exploded. The flames enveloped Mysterio and Mary Jane looked to the source of the explosion with concern for her husband. Mysterio threw his smoking cloak aside, revealing Peter unharmed underneath.

"Shocker has it wrong, our best chance of survival is not to stay with you Spider-man, its to change our ways so that this madman hunting the villains does not kill us," Mysterio explained.

Vulture kicked his opponent in the chest, pushing the winged Goblin towards the Bulky Goblin. Rhino huffed and puffed as he dragged his foot across the ground. He charged like his namesake, slamming his head into the Bulky Goblin's groin. Throwing his head up, Rhino launched the Bulky and Cyborg Goblins into the air. Reforming his broken hand into a hammer, Sandman swung the weapon into the goblins, sending them flying down the street.

"You know, this whole hero thing isn't actually that bad," Sandman muttered.

"Speak for yourself Marko, you do it more than we do," Vulture said. "I'm getting too old for this," He added as he landed on the ground.

Kaine and Ben slammed their fists together. The former felt his knuckles break, but Ben seemed to be unfazed. He swung his leg at Kaine, kicking him in the cheek. Grabbing his leg, Ben slammed his clone into the ground, cracking the stone pavement. Ben lifted his leg, ready to crush Kaine's head. Suddenly, Peter tackled his clone, both of them rolling across the floor.

"Ben stop this," Peter said, trying to grab Ben's arms.

Ben slammed his head into Peter's, knocking the original Spider-man off balance. He then threw a punch towards him. Peter ducked underneath the fist, noting that Ben was pulling his punches this time.

"Why are you trying to kill Kaine Ben?" Peter asked.

"He has killed people…I can't control it…stop me Peter," Ben groaned, his eyes flashing a yellow colour.

While Peter and his new "friends" mopped up the Goblin cult, Mary Jane snuck back into the apartment. She had to find Mattie Franklin and get her out of harms way. The fourth Spider-woman was lying on the ground; the sofa she had earlier been laying on was now embedded in the wall. Mary Jane checked the girl's pulse and sighed in relief, she was still alive. Suddenly, Mary Jane gasped as a wire was tied around her neck. She was lifted off the ground, the wire tightening his grip. Ana Kraven smiled in satisfaction as Mary Jane clawed at her arm.

"I lose a mother, so its only right that Spider-man's spawn loses hers," She whispered into Mary Jane's ear.

May Parker held her grand niece close as she poked her head out of the corner of the alleyway. She saw Peter grappling with someone in a similar costume to his. Mysterio and Vulture both ran to his side, helping him pin the other Spider-man to the ground. May gasped as a man landed in front of her. He was dressed in some kind of tribal uniform, holding a spear in his hand.

"The Spider-man family is ours to hunt, the Goblins cant have you," Alyosha Kravinoff smirked as he walked towards May.

The old woman walked backwards, keeping her niece close as Alyosha drew his spear. Ben Reilly yelled as he threw Mysterio and Vulture off. He jumped at Kaine, only for Peter to tackle him in midair. They crashed through the window, into another apartment below Peter's. Both Spider-man lifted one another off the ground and looked each other in the eyes. Peter didn't have a chance to talk as Ben head butted him. Grabbing the collar of Peter's suit, Ben threw Spider-man into the wall. He then fired a web, trapping Peter's arm to the wall. Inside the Parker apartment, Mary Jane gasped for breath as Ana pulled her away from Franklin.

"The only one who can save you is wasting his time saving someone that doesn't deserve to be saved, while his "sister" is right in front of you, incapable of helping anyone as always. Soon our clan will fulfil our destiny and destroy the spider clan once and for all, it'll all end with the girl!" Ana explained.

"You've made two mistakes psycho," Mary Jane growled. "One was underestimating me, and two…"

Mary Jane Watson slammed the back of her head into Ana's nose, pushing the girl back in shock. She then grabbed Ana's arm, curling her leg behind the girl's feet. With a strong push, Mary Jane slammed Anna into the floor, crashing the back of the girl's head through the floorboards.

"Two; you threatened my baby, no one does that," Mary Jane panted as she sat on the ground. "Thanks Cap!" She whispered, smiling at the memory of the self-defence lessons Steve Rogers gave her.

Mattie Franklin stirred, slowly waking up. Mary Jane laughed slightly at the impeccable timing. The brown haired girl looked at her surroundings in confusion.

"What have I missed?" She asked.

Ben Reilly climbed out of the apartment, looking down at the unconscious Kaine. He looked to the other villains, they were too busy engaging the last two Goblin cult members. Shocker shot the armoured Goblin, breaking off pieces of his armour. Now was the only time he had. Ben Reilly slowly raised his foot, ready to kill the murderous clone.

"No…this isn't right," He groaned, clutching his head.

Stepping back, Ben Reilly fell to his knees. His veins stun as the Technarch virus pushed him, forcing him to follow the orders of the one that bought him back. Screaming in a mixture of pain and rage, Ben jumped as hard as he could, throwing himself away from the battle. Alyosha scraped his spear against the wall as he approached drew closer and closer towards May.

"Give me the child and you wont get hurt old woman," He said.

"Never!" May growled.

"Admirable of you to protect the child, but don't think I wont kill you," Alyosha smirked as he raised his spear.

"That is why I no longer consider you family!"

Alyosha froze, his eyes wide as the familiar voice echoed through the alleyway. He slowly turned his head, shivering as he looked upon his father, the original Kraven the Hunter.

* * *

><p>Azure Eagle leant against the wall, rubbing his head. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.<p>

"Are you all right?" She asked.

He ignored her question, knowing that other beings connected to Aeon were receiving similar headaches. Azure Eagle sensed the energy discharges inside Crowner Tower, as well as the severe rage coming from Aeon's apprentice. Kyle could also detect the battle-taking place in deep space. Deathblade had turned his attention away from small time criminals to bigger threats. That gave him some time to find Gabriel and end the Osborn curse once and for all. Shrugging Sarah's hand off of him, Azure Eagle spread his wings out and offered his hand to Sarah.

"There's a bar down town, the people there should have information concerning this Goblin Cult, if we're lucky we might also find a lead on your brother," Kyle explained.

Sarah nodded her head before taking Kyle's hand. He flew them to the rooftop overlooking the bar. The local criminal element seemed to have taken advantage of Hammer's quarantine to catch up on business. Kyle shifted out of his armour form and began climbing down the fire escape.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I know how to deal with these people, you'll only get in the way," Kyle said.

"Just because I'm blonde and can afford to live in Paris doesn't mean I'm not street smart, or is this a sexist thing?"

Kyle shook his head, ignoring the girl as he climbed down to the streets. Sarah followed behind him. They entered the bar, which was packed withy gang members and known criminals. Kyle spotted Hammerhead and the Enforcers sitting in the corner, smoke rising from their cigars. He walked deeper into the crowd, stopping to see how Sarah was doing. Kyle cursed, for Sarah had disappeared.

"Oh shit!" he muttered as he saw Sarah walk to Hammerhead's table.

"You guys must know what goes on in the street right?" She asked.

"Naturally," Hammerhead grinned. "But of course if you want information, you need something to trade it for, I can think of a few ways you can repay me!"

The Enforcers laughed as Sarah glared at the gang boss. Kyle grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her away from the table.

"These aren't the kinds of people you just go up to and ask a question Sarah," He growled.

"But you people would know something if I asked you right? What do you know about this Goblin Cult?" Sarah ignored Kyle's warning and slipped out of his grip.

"The Goblin cult, now that's an interesting subject, with Osborn dead his contacts formed a cult of sorts, their calling card is a tattoo based on the Green Goblin. As for their goals well, if you want more your going to need to give us something in return," Hammerhead explained.

Again Kyle grabbed Sarah, pulling her away from the table.

"We should ask other people, try to find people that are easier to bully the information out of," He said.

"We need precise details, not rumours and hearse, Hammerhead you give us the information we need or we'll beat it out of you!"

A moment of silence passed before the whole bar burst into laughter. Hammerhead got off his chair, stepping up to Sarah and blowing smoke in her eyes. Kyle growled in anger at the man's actions. He squeezed his hands into fists as the gang members noted his aggressive stance.

"Girly I have an Adamantium plate, even if you do hit the bags every often I doubt you could beat anything out of me," Hammerhead chuckled.

"Funny you should say bags!" Sarah smirked.

Hammerhead's eyes widened like saucers and the whole bar groaned in sympathy. Kyle turned his head away slightly as Hammerhead fell to the floor, clutching the area Sarah had kicked.

"Get them!" The crime boss groaned.

The people inside the bar rushed towards Kyle and Sarah, both of whom stood ready to fight. Kyle jumped over Ox, kicking Fancy Dan in the head. Sarah ducked under a punch from a thug. She swung her fist round, knocking the man out with a single punch. Then he ducked and punched two more thugs in the chest. Jumping towards the ceiling, Sarah kicked several of the criminals before landing in front of Kyle. He elbowed a thug that tried attacking him from behind and kicked another across the face. Grabbing Sarah's hand, Kyle swung the girl around, building up the momentum of her kick. She knocked back at least three thugs before letting go of Kyle's hand.

"This is your fault," They said to one another before running into the fight.

Sarah cupped her hands together and smacked a bigger thug in the chin. She looked to her side, watching as Kyle slammed one thug head first into the ground, and kicked two more men either side of him. He swung his head back, hitting Montana's nose and knocking his hat off. Sarah jumped and kicked Ox in the shoulder, then followed through with a kick to his cheek.

"This really is your fault you know," Kyle said as he punched Montana across the face.

"**You're **the one that said we could get information at the bar," Sarah said.

"Well **you're **the one that spoke up to the biggest guys in the place, what did you think was gonna happen?"

"OBVIOUSLTY NOT THIS!" Sarah yelled.

The two partners lost themselves in the fight as they delivered a swift beat down to the criminal scum.

* * *

><p>Jonah Jameson had few regrets in his life. One thing he did regret however was his stance on the Super human registration act. For years he had been pushing the government to implement the said act. Now, the world was decimated because Norman Osborn had focused more on his own plans than actually doing his job. Miss Hand was slowly losing power because of the addition of the "Squadron Supreme" to the Initiative Roster. They were apparently going to carry out something called the "Utopia Project". He had no idea what that meant, but Jonah didn't get to where he was by simply trusting in the government's choices. It would be the common people that would suffer, just as his son had.<p>

'John,' JJ thought, remembering his son.

Air Force colonel John Jameson was dead, killed during the recent alien invasion. He had volunteered to aid foreign forces overseas. But the Initiative refused to send him reinforcements. He died as something Jonah always painted him out to be, a hero. At first Jonah thought of writing an autobiography, but that was something that would have to wait. Right now there was a story that had to be told; "the truth about the SHA" it would be titled. Jonah shook his head about that title; it was ridiculous and definitely needed to be rethought. Sitting in front of his typewriter, Jonah tapped his finger against his desk. Right now he was the only one at the Daily Bugle. Everyone else was covering the riots in the city. The Squadron Supreme was making its move, and Jonah only had an hour before agents would pick him up for his appearance at a talk show.

"I suppose there's nothing left to do, but admit that you were wrong you old fool," Jonah said to himself.

"Talking to yourself old man, is that how far you've fallen?"

Jonah got off his chair, looking at the person who walked out of the shadows. His eyes were glowing a yellow colour, but Jonah would always recognise his son.

"John? This is impossible," Jonah whispered.

"Don't worry old man, you're not going senile, I'm here, alive and with just a few minutes of free will left, I figured we could do something we haven't done for a while," John smiled as he took two miniature beer bottles out of his jacket.

John took a chair and sat in front of his father, unscrewing the beer bottles. Jonah rubbed his head in confusion as John put the beer in front of him.

"Writers block dad?" The young man asked.

"You could say that," Jonah muttered.

"You've always been good with words dad, you represent what the public wants, but sometimes what the public wants isn't what's best for them!"

"That isn't the case with this Squadron Supreme," Jonah growled.

"Yeah…you and I can actually agree on that, now that I think about it, we haven't always agreed on things have we?"

"Oh please, we'd disagree on one thing only John, **Spider-man!**" Jonah spat the name like poison.

"Well there was my marriage to She-Hulk, but yeah, I suppose Spider-man has always been at the centre of our disagreements," John sighed as he drank his beer.

"By principal I cant agree with him, not while he wears a mask…but I do suppose he is…better than us, than any of the people I'd insist that you idolise," Jonah lowered his head, hesitation momentarily gripping him. But he lost that hesitation, as he looked his son in the eyes. "He does good and never asks for anything in return, and I've spent my life trying to take him down a peg, because like the man who killed my first wife he wore a mask…but also because I was jealous, I could never have the courage to be as heroic as he is!"

"Sometimes its not a question of courage," John chuckled. "It's a question of will and choice, we make the choice to stand for something better than ourselves. Dad…I don't have much time left," He groaned as the Technarch virus caused his veins to glow.

Jonah planted a hand on his son's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"When all this is over, don't you sit in front of that type writer feeling sorry for yourself, you write what the people need to hear, not what you want to say but what they need to hear," John explained.

"I swear John, I will give them what they need, I've always been proud of you son!"

"And I've always been proud of you dad, despite your faults I've always been proud…when push comes to shove you always do the right thing, make sure you do it this time!"

Jonah Jameson pulled his son into a hug, the last hug they would ever have. The old man finished his beer and straightened out his suit. He put on his usual scowl as he walked to the front entrance of the Bugle. All traces of doubt were purged from his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to say when he met with Victoria Hand and Miriam Sharpe.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Kyle huffed and puffed; sweat dripping from their skin. They stood over the unconscious and groaning forms of the criminals they had just beaten up. Kyle created a crossbow from his armour as he walked towards Hammerhead. He placed his foot on the boss's shoulder and aimed the crossbow at his eye.<p>

"My friend here has an itchy trigger finger, how's about you tell us what we want to know," Sarah said.

"Fine, what do you need?" Hammerhead asked.

"Information about the Goblin Cult and what the latest word on the street is about the American Son," Kyle said as he put his finger on the trigger of his crossbow.

"Fine, fine, I've got some contacts in the FBI, they tell me this one agent got lost when he was investigating Osborn. Anyway this American Son shows up and kills this escapee from one of Osborn's labs. The creature was actually the missing agent, Osborn rewrote his DNA or something like that, the FBI's pissed about it and they want to find whoever's behind the American Son armour."

"What about the Goblin Cult? Is there a connection between them?" Sarah asked.

"You bet your fine ass there's a connection," Montana said, only to be kicked out by Kyle.

"There's a connection yeah, the Goblin Cult was formed by some of Osborn's contacts, they pulled a load of jobs for him behind the scenes. When he died, they were apparently going around recovering pieces of Osborn tech and giving it away to people crazy enough to become Goblins. But the real fun is in the big dark plan they've got going, they plan to resurrect Osborn!" Hammerhead explained.

"How are they going to do that?" Kyle asked.

"No idea, but their first step involves collecting Osborn's body from its place at the crime labs morgue. The cops guarding it are dirty and working for the cult. They've also got partners that aren't connected to Osborn, no idea who they are but their other goal is getting this "American Son" guy. Listen I only know this because of word on the street, I've never done business with them, resurrecting a psycho like Osborn would only cause more trouble!"

Kyle lowered his crossbow before slamming his heel into Hammerhead's stomach. He twisted his foot around, causing Hammerhead to groan before falling unconscious.

"You didn't help them, but you didn't try to stop them either," Kyle growled.

He and Sarah walked out of the bar. Kyle raised his head, hearing screams and shouts coming from across the district. Sarah heard them too, but her focused was more on their current task.

"We need to stake out the crime lab, find out when the cult is going to strike to recover Osborn's body," She said.

"Yeah," Kyle muttered.

"You know you didn't have to kick Montana," Sarah put her hands on her hips.

"He was being an ass, and a perverted one at that," Kyle said.

"So you don't think he had a point?" Sarah smirked.

"I think your heading into a very unnecessary fight!"

"Because you enjoy fighting so much?"

They glared at one another before turning their heads away. Kyle grabbed Sarah by her hips as he surrounded himself with his armour.

"Come on, let's just get to the crime lab!" He said.

Sarah nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Kyle's neck again. He took flight, heading in the direction of the crime lab.

Alyosha Kravinoff smirk faded as he stepped back in horror. His father stood with his arms crossed, anger filling his yellow eyes.

"Father, we are fighting to resurrect you," Alyosha said.

"That is why I can not approve of your actions, they lack honour and respect for the prey you hunt," Kraven explained as he walked forward.

"But father, we were trying to resurrect you so that you could defeat Spider-man and reclaim your honour!"

"You foolish, arrogant, CRUEL BOY!"

The man's yell caused Alyosha to drop his spear, falling to his knees with a pleading expression across his face.

"Why do you think I left Sasha? She did not share my code, she relied too much on the old magic's and not on the teachings that accompanied those magic's, balance, honour and respect! I had already defeated Spider-man, I had made him as vulnerable as a true spider and I even took his place for a moment. My goal of surpassing Spider-man, **physically, **was achieved, there was nothing left for me to do!" Kraven explained.

"I understand father, I understand truly," Alyosha trembled.

"Yet you tried to take my identity, took my name and turned it into a mockery…a JOKE!"

Kraven kicked his son across the head, knocking him to the ground. Alyosha spat out his teeth, blood dripping onto the floor. The glow in Kraven's eyes faded as he gained some small semblance of free will.

"My new master believes in honour, so he has given me and his other servants temporary free will, so that we can leave this world without any regrets. I shall restore the honour of my family name!" Kraven said as he reached for the knife on his hip.

May pulled her niece's head to her shoulder, making sure she couldn't see what happened next. The original Kraven gripped his son's hair and ran the blade across his neck. Dropping the young man's body, Kraven wiped the blood on his armband. He then sheathed the blade and looked at the daughter of his enemy. The Hunter bowed his head before walking away. Peter rushed into the alleyway, widening his eyes at Alyosha's body.

"She didn't see anything, don't worry," May said, handing the girl to Peter.

He pulled up his mask, his former rogues gallery members were restraining Kaine and Ana, so it was safe to show his face for May. Peter hugged his daughter as Mary Jane walked up behind them.

"Are we gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, there's something I need to do, its dangerous I'll admit but after that there will probably be six less villains for me to worry about," Peter explained.

"Do what you need to do Peter," Mary Jane said.

"PARKER! COME OUT OF THERE!"

Peter turned to the end of the alleyway. He grit his teeth together as he saw several Hammer trucks. Squadrons of the agents were standing outside, their weapons pointed at the six former villains. Leading the hammer squad was Mac Gargan, the latest man to use the Venom name.

"Come out Parker, or should I say Spider-man?" Venom cackled. "I'm giving you and your family ten seconds to come out quietly or I have my men shoot one of my old colleagues over there. Come on Parker its over, the cats out of the bag as they say, your daughter would benefit more from Project Utopia if I don't have to go in there and drag her out kicking and screaming," Gargan explained.

Spider-man squeezed his hands into fists as he pulled his mask over his face. Threatening people he knew was one thing, but no one got away with threatening his daughter.

Next Chapter 5: Corruption

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time Peter faces off against Venom as the Super hero registration act takes on a grave new status quo.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Spider-man or Marvel, I also dont own Mac Taylor :)

Sorry for the late update, the main story is well ahead of my spinoffs and this fic is just as important as the real Hunt storyline, you'll see why in a few chapters

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man family: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 5: Corruption

Ritchie Gilmore had always wanted to be a hero. But his ideal of heroism didn't cover his current situation. He stood amongst a crowd of men and women in costume; they were all members of the Fifty State Avengers Initiative. Despite this, Ritchie, AKA Prodigy still felt out of place. He stood out with his gold and white armour, a look that wasn't actually his to begin with. The Prodigy identity was a temporary super hero name Peter Parker took during one of the numerous periods Spider-man was outlawed. He built a metallic suit and gave it a cape to look like an inspiring hero. But throughout his career, Ritchie knew he had done anything but inspire. At the start he was a member of a team of "Slingers" that included three other teenagers that took the identities Spider-man had created. They included the stealthy Dusk, the agile, disc wielding Ricochet and the flying armoured individual known as Hornet. But the team itself had been a disaster, Hornet died, Dusk disappeared and Ricochet ended up joining a self help group that actually had yet to help anyone.

When he stood still and thought about it, Ritchie began to consider himself the only success of that team, despite his flaws and failures. When the Civil War started, Ritchie ended up getting drunk and speaking out against the registration act in costume. He was imprisoned and later forced into lending his support to the Initiative. It was a failure but Ritchie was still able to save lives and on the side he was a successful youth counsellor. Ricochet however was unemployed and continually going from struggling hero to former hero talking about his failures at that Excelsior group.

'Or where they called the Loners?' Prodigy wondered.

Ritchie shook his head, focusing instead on the changes being made to the Initiative. Victoria Hand was losing control of the Squadron Supreme and the real heroes of the Initiative needed to make their own stand. That included leaving the camp and protesting against the Squadron's current course with the citizens of Stamford. But to do that, they had to go through Nighthawk's Squadron. But this Nighthawk was significantly different from the Initiative's Nighthawk. Prodigy walked to the front of the group, looking Nighthawk in the eyes.

"Get out of the way Nighthawk, we're leaving," Prodigy said.

"Really? So your abandoning your duty?" Nighthawk asked.

"Don't talk to me about duty, I've heard what your squads are doing out there, your gathering people up and sticking them in camps, you've turned this organisation into a mockery of what it was supposed to stand for," Ritchie explained.

"Where has this new loyalty to the Initiative come from?" Nighthawk smirked underneath his mask. "We have simply taken the registration act to its next logical step, complete domination of every super human on the planet, including the alien cultures that have immigrated here," he explained.

"Well you haven't dominated all of us," Ritchie clicked his knuckles together as the other hundreds of super heroes behind him prepared for a fight.

"Tell me Mr Gilmore, have you met Arcanna and Moonglow?" Nighthawk asked.

Prodigy looked above the group to see two of the Squadron members floating over them. The two blonde haired women waved their hands together in perfect synchrony, giving off pink and green dust that spread amongst the Initiative members. Prodigy fell to his knees as his vision began to blur. He watched as men in skull based armour began approaching his fellow heroes. They all carried helmets and began forcing them onto the heads of the heroes.

"Our actions are justified by a higher authority, one even higher than government, justify your existence," One of the "Justifiers" said before putting the helmet on Prodigy.

Ritchie's vision blurred before everything came clear, everything became justified.

* * *

><p>It was a sign of how far society had fallen when the people that were considered criminals had become protectors. Adrian Toombs never thought that this would be the turn out of his life. He had led a life full of disappointments. His flight tech had been rejected, his company bought out and ruined. When he tried to put himself back on the map he ended up becoming a small time crook. People laughed at him, his friends rejected him before death and Adrian himself felt humiliated. He became nothing more than another monthly villain for Spider-man to web up and leave to the authorities. That was what his life used to be and this was what his life had become:<p>

"You can't fly forever old man," one of the Vulturions taunted him.

He flew faster than he ever had before, pursued by people that had better equipment than him, but not as famous a name. The Justifiers, the grunts of the Squadron Supreme, followed the three Vulturions. But Adrian wasn't their intended target they were after his cargo.

"Hand the girl over Toombs," the squadron leader said.

Never in all his life did Adrian Toombs ever think he'd be carrying his worst enemies daughter away from harm.

**One hour ago**

Adrian had grown quite tired of Gargan's cackling. Ever since the former Scorpion had gotten the Venom suit he had thought he was somehow in the big leagues. Sure he joined the Thunderbolts and this ridiculous group of "Dark Avengers" Osborn had put together. But Toombs and the other former members of the sinister six knew for a fact that underneath the suit Mac Gargan was still a loser trying to make it big in the world.

"Come out come out wherever you are Parker," Mac laughed as he and the Hammer troops crept towards the alleyway.

"Parker? As in Peter Parker, that guy who takes Spider-man's picture?" Shocker asked.

"That would make sense," Rhino whispered.

"Even if its true it doesn't change anything, we still need to be better," Quinton Beck said.

"You need to be better Beck, I just need to survive," Vulture said.

"I'm with him," Shocker nodded his head.

"Herman, Adrian, listen to me, your both dead wrong about this, we need to improve ourselves. Look at this Squadron Supreme, they claimed to be heroes yet they're ruining this world, hell even people that claimed to be Avengers once have fallen. If we continue to live the lives we have till this moment then it will destroy us," Beck explained.

"I tried to be better once, I tried to be a good grandfather but in the end…Parker got in the way," Adrian growled as he looked to the alleyway Spider-man hid in.

Peter put on his mask, narrowing his eyes at the troops waiting at the edge of the alleyway. He turned to his family and softened his expression.

"As soon as I draw their attention, you guys take Mattie and May and run, get as far away from here as you can," Peter explained.

"What about you Daddy?" Mayday asked.

"With great power comes great responsibility honey, you'll understand it one day," Peter said as he turned to the alleyway.

He fired two webs, sticking them to the side of the walls. Pulling the two strings, Peter pulled the two lines until they were as straight as wires. Then he let go and catapulted himself towards the Hammer soldiers. He crashed into the soldiers, bouncing off of them and jumping into the air. The Hammer troops fired their rifles, releasing flurries of bullets that Peter easily managed to dodge. He weaved between the bullets, using his web lines to alter his position. Web zipping towards his opponents, Spider-man bounced from one soldier to another, punching and kicking them as he made his way towards Venom.

"Not good enough Parker," Mac said.

He thrust his hand forward, releasing four tentacles that wrapped around Peter's limbs. Venom pulled Peter towards him, punching him across the face. Then he swung him into the air and slammed him into the ground. Several Hammer soldiers then surrounded Spider-man, aiming their guns at his head.

"Parker, by the authority given to me by the Squadron Supreme and congress I hereby place you under arrest for vigilante activities, harassment of citizens, assault of police and government agents, destruction of public and government property and violation of the super human registration act and refusal to adhere to the codes of the Utopia project," Gargan explained.

"Utopia project, what is that?" Peter asked.

"You mean you don't know? I thought you were an Avenger. The Utopia project is the plan that the Squadron Supreme and Congress are implementing to improve the world, using the Super human registration act as its basis. All meta humans no matter what the nature of their abilities, be they mutant, mystic or accident must adhere to the registration act, register their names, property and report to a project Utopia base, if not then they will be imprisoned by force," Gargan let out a laugh as he looked at Spider-man. "In this day and age, the good are decided by the government, they point the finger and the action is justified. We are justified Parker, we could execute you all now and the world will continue to spin," the soldiers began cocking their guns as they approached Peter.

Spider-man squeezed his hands into fists as he looked to Venom.

* * *

><p>Azure Eagle and Sarah Stacy could only take their investigation so far. Security at the police morgue seemed very tight, tighter than it would normally be. They would only increase security for two reasons; they knew someone was after Osborn's body or they knew and didn't want anyone interfering in whatever plans they had. But Kyle knew one thing; the police were no government agency. Their security measures would go beyond locks, cameras and armed guards. Kyle knew of securities that were supposedly impossible to break into our out of, but the feats were easily accomplished. He looked to Sarah, who had just finished dressing into a black jumpsuit. She tied her hair into a bun and covered her face with a mask.<p>

"The plans simple, get in quick and destroy Osborn's body," Kyle said coldly.

"It'll be a pleasure," Sarah nodded her head.

Sarah and Kyle both walked to the air vent, their entry point on the roof of the morgue. A motion sensor protected the vent; if it were torn off too quickly then alarms would alert security that someone was breaking in using the ventilation system. Fortunately Sarah had a delicate touch and slowly used a screwdriver to release the screws holding the vent cover in place. Kyle then slowly removed the cover, placing it lightly on the ground before crawling in through the shaft. Sarah followed behind him, both of them moved slowly, so that they wouldn't make any noise that the police could notice. Not that the police would notice anyway, they were all too busy with their own problems. The station had become abuzz with people complaining about the recent activity of the Squadron Supreme.

"Where are our children being taken? What are you people even doing here?" one angry civilian asked.

"Please sir calm down, we're doing everything we can, liasing with other agencies in an effort to find out where your families have been taken," a desk jockey explained, using the line he'd been ordered to use.

The truth was there were a lot of cops turning in their badges and joining the masses. This small district of New York had become but a preview of the outrage the whole world was feeling.

"I've heard those "heroes" talk, they're saying they're acting on congresses orders, the only one who seems to be doing anything is Deathblade," another civilian said.

"The sooner he gets round to congress the better," said another.

Mac Taylor looked at the scene and shook his head. He would have joined the crowd if not for his job. Mac had previously served in the marines before moving to the crime lab, he'd spent years of his life in service to the government and had even supported the registration act. It was more so for heroes to be properly trained and publicly accountable and unlike a certain police officer he didn't give a shit about the costumed heroes taking the credit away from the police because after all justice wasn't about popularity.

"I knew that Deathblade guy would start getting support, the guys just like Spider-man, hiding behind his mask and robbing the police of the support we should be getting," Vincent Gonzales explained as he and Carlie walked across the office.

"Vin, right now the Avengers are the only hope we have of stopping the Squadron," Carlie said.

"I guess, I'm just tired of everyone looking up to guys in masks, we're the police why cant they believe in us?"

'Cause you do fuck all to help,' Kyle thought, watching the scene from his hiding place.

He and Sarah continued their crawl through the ventilation system, seeing and hearing everything that was going on in the station.

"Ma'am I am sorry but there is nothing I can do, yes I know your son is missing Mrs Morales but the Squadron are acting on authority of the government…I'm afraid I'm not aloud to comment on whether I support them or not ma'am, I am sorry but there's nothing I can do," one police officer said before putting his phone down. "Nothing I really want to do for a coon family," he smirked before reading over a few papers.

Kyle glared at the man, contemplating whether he should kill the racist bastard. But then he remembered why he was here and moved on. The police were either incapable of action or unwilling. For some there was corruption, but for others there was only powerlessness. As they continued to crawl through the ducts, Kyle noticed that that brown haired cop and the girl with the glasses were heading in the same direction they were. They walked into the morgue and stepped over to the body bag on the table.

"So what do you think of all of this sir?" Carlie asked.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that congress goes off the deep end just as a murderous vigilante appears to punish all the villains," Mac explained, opening the body bag.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the bag, trying to identify who it was. But from his current view in the ducts he couldn't see whatever Mac was looking at.

"I don't trust Gonzales," Mac said.

"He's been nothing but a friend to me," Carlie said.

"Doesn't mean he's a good cop, he's ignorant and selfish. A few years ago I worked the Gwen Stacy case, at first we thought Spider-man was responsible but eventually we started getting connections to the Green Goblin, as you know the Green Goblin later turned out to be Norman Osborn and he was imprisoned for it…but it struck me as odd," Mac paused as he stared at the body.

"What struck you as odd sir?" Carlie asked.

"That the whole world suddenly forgot Osborn was a murderous psychopath and gave him the top position in America's defence against post human threats. I've never told this to anyone but there was a time when I supported Osborn," Mac sighed.

"I find that hard to believe sir," Carlie chuckled.

But Mac didn't share Carlie's sense of humour. He didn't smile as he continued to look over the body.

"I cant even remember why I supported him, its as if something inside of me just **wanted** to believe that Osborn was good and then I stepped back and saw good men and women, people who spent most of their lives speaking out against Osborn for his corporate corruption, his companies pollution and his own background as a criminal and suddenly…they become his biggest fans and cant even remember why, it wasn't faith it was…" Mac stopped as he zipped up the body bag.

"What is it sir?"

"I cant fully explain it, but what I do know is that hundreds of people were once calling for a super hero ban and they cant even remember that they were doing it, whether its hypocrisy or something even more terrifying I don't fully know. But what I do know is that there are people in this world with the power to corrupt us without us even knowing it, and the sad thing is that sometimes we don't need the push, we corrupt society ourselves," Mac explained.

Mac lowered his head slightly before walking with Carlie out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Kyle removed the vent cover and dropped down into the morgue. He quickly swung his boomerangs around, taking out the security cameras.

"Quickly, identify the body," Kyle said as Sarah dropped into the room.

She removed her mask as she opened the bag.

"Its Menace," Sarah growled, gagging at the dead pregnant woman.

Kyle walked around the room, looking over the dead bodies. He widened his eyes slightly as he found the body of someone in a Hob Goblin costume. The killing wound was consistent with Cade's scythe. Jason Macendale was but another victim of Deathblade. Kyle then darted to another body, looking it over. He recognised it as the cop that had worked with that Gonzales man.

"Deathblade's going to kill everyone, the old, the corrupt, even those who are bearing life inside them," Kyle sighed as he motioned to Lily Hollister's body.

"Do you plan to stop him?" Sarah asked.

"Right now I plan to stop whoever's planning to resurrect Norman Osborn," Kyle said.

Kyle opened one of the empty body drawers and motioned for Sarah to climb inside.

"We're hiding, come on we can fight our way through the cops," Sarah said.

"We can but we're not going to, some of those men and women out there might not be in on this whole plot now come on," Kyle climbed into the drawer and grunt as Sarah climbed on top of him.

"Don't get any ideas," Sarah grinned.

"Why would I do that?" Kyle huffed as he used his fingers to drag the drawer back into its closed position.

Kyle kept his eyes on the sides of his "prison" as Sarah stared at him. She smiled slightly at how uncomfortable he looked.

"Don't tell me you're not into girls Kyle," Sarah chuckled.

"Quiet," Kyle growled.

They both stayed still, listening to the masses of people walking into the morgue.

"Someone broke in, but all the bodies are here, except Osborn's of course," an officer said.

"Are we any closer to finding out who did that?" asked another.

"No idea!"

'Damn it,' Sarah and Kyle thought, they were too late.

"Still we've got bigger worries, securing our prisoners for when Deathblade goes after them."

"I say we just leave them to die."

"We need to be better than that, the system can work."

"Evidently not!"

"If that's how you feel then why are you wearing that uniform?"

Kyle couldn't believe his ears, two cops were arguing, further delaying his plans. Worst of all however was the fact that he was still stuck in here with this girl. Sarah's bun suddenly broke apart, the strands of her hair falling on Kyle's face. He bought his mouth away from one strand, looking at Sarah in dismay. She kept her mouth closed, trying not to laugh. Kyle couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face. Sarah widened her eyes slightly at Kyle's change.

'So he really can smile,' Sarah thought.

Her expression softened as she bought her face closer to Kyle's. He gasped slightly, just silent enough for someone not to hear him. But the show of hesitation didn't stop Sarah from closing her eyes and kissing her partner on the lips. Kyle touched Sarah's cheek as she kissed him. She separated her mouth from his, smiling at him. But the smile quickly fell as Kyle looked away from her. Sarah rested her head on Kyle's chest, listening to his pounding heart as they waited.

* * *

><p>Mysterio had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to spring his plan. The soldiers surrounding Parker presented him with that opportunity. Flicking the nail sized orb over to Spider-man's position, Mysterio stepped back as his "Magic" worked itself. Duplicates of Spider-man suddenly appeared around Peter, blocking the soldier's views on their target. Beck then clapped his hands together, releasing a cloud of smoke from his costume.<p>

"SHOOT THEM!" one of the Hammer agents yelled.

The troops began firing their rifles, only for the bullets to strike a wall of solidified sand. Sandman swung his mallet fist at the agents, throwing them aside. Shocker then fired his wrist blasters, hitting one of the vehicles. Rhino charged, throwing a Hammer jeep into the air. The soldiers inside jumped out, landing on the ground or on their own fellow agents. Mysterio manipulated the smoke, throwing his cloak around and directing the smoke towards Venom and the other soldiers. Peter jumped into the air, dodging the volley of gunfire from the agents that surrounded him. He fired a web line onto a nearby car and yanked the vehicle towards Venom's position. The car and Venom flew through the smoke, both rolling across the floor.

"What the hell," Gargan gasped.

"There's the thing Mac, underneath the cannibalism and the scary suit, your still just a loser in a Scorpion outfit," Shocker said before shooting Venom in the back.

"Ah shit, I need to get out of here," Venom crawled to the nearest Hammer jeep, only for Rhino to fling the jeep into a building.

Gargan stepped back, watching as Spider-man and his former villains decimated the Hammer forces. Spider-man suddenly swung towards him, kicking Venom in the chest so hard that he was thrown back. Gargan landed on the floor, coughing as he got up and looked at the seven costumed people around him. Mysterio had made his smoke disappear and now had a blaster pointed at Venom's head.

"It's over Gargan, step out of the suit and give it up," Beck said.

"Oh this is far from over, boss man, send in the Justifier's," Venom grinned.

"Is he using a radio?" Sandman asked.

"No, we're already here!"

Peter looked up, his eyes wide in horror as he saw the Vulturions, each holding a member of his family. But the Vulturions weren't alone. They were joined by a squadron of soldiers dressed in black skull armour and costumed heroes wearing helmets over their heads. One of them put a helmet on Mattie, awakening her from her unconscious state.

"We are justified," she said, along with the other "Justifiers".

Spider-man then recognised the costumed heroes amongst the Justifiers. At the front was Prodigy, leading Puma, the female Tarantula and the Rocket Racer. They were all mind controlled, trapped by whatever signals the Justifier helmets were inserting into their brains. Worst of all, Mattie was now a part of this mind-controlled army.

"Your little girl show signs of the metahuman gene Parker, you know what that means," Venom grinned.

"No," Peter whispered.

"NOOO!" Mary Jane yelled as the female Vulturion flew Mayday into the air.

Shocker looked down his arm, narrowing his eyes at the Vulturion. He fired a blast from his wrist blaster, hitting the Vulturion in the back. She let go of May, sending her falling to the ground.

"MAY!" Peter screamed.

Puma and Tarantula suddenly jumped from the rooftop, landing in front of Peter. They both swung their blades weapons at Peter, blocking his view of May's falling form. When she was inches from the ground, a green blur suddenly swooped in and grabbed her.

"DAMN YOU TOOMBS!" Venom yelled.

"Worst mistake of my life," Vulture muttered, holding the screaming girl.

"GET HER AWAY FROM HERE!" May yelled at the man.

Adrian looked at the older May for a moment. Her expression was begging him to take her granddaughter away from here. It was different from the hate she would have given him years ago. The Vulturions dropped May and Mary Jane, sending them falling onto Marko's sand form. Sandman grabbed the two women and looked to Toombs.

"GO TOOMBS!" Flint yelled.

Vulture let out a huff before flying as fast as he could in the other direction. Spider-man punched Puma across the face, sending him flying into the wall. Peter looked towards Vulture's fleeing form, thankful that he was at least trying to keep May safe. Spider-man then focused his attention on Venom, who was swinging away just as fast as Adrian flew.

"You guys, look after my family," Peter said before swinging after the Vulturions.

And that was everything that led Adrian Toombs to his current situation. He flew faster than he ever had before, swooping around the towers of the city. Little May even seemed to enjoy the ride, despite bombs and bullets flying towards her. Vulture hugged May as he dived through the window of a building. One of the Vulturions screamed as he tried to slow down but instead slammed face first into the building. The other two flew around the building, waiting for Toombs to come out.

"Screw it, bring the place right down on top of them," the female Vulturion said before firing he wrist blasters.

The two Vulturions and their Justifier escort fired their blasters, hitting random sections of the building. Adrian shielded May as an explosion threw them out of a window. They slammed into a wall, bricks falling down with them as they landed in a dumpster. Vulture gasped as he was unceremoniously thrown away from May. Prodigy stepped over Vulture, looking at his fallen form before focusing his attention on the little girl he had been protecting.

"Project Utopia target recovered, bring in transportation," Prodigy said, speaking into the radio located on his helmet.

* * *

><p>Harry Osborn watched the news with a glare that had been sown more firmly then the stitches on his chest. He watched Daily Bugle cameras record people being crammed into transports and sent off to god knows where. This was the day that Harry's father had always babbled about, the day-costumed people pretending to be heroes changed the world for the worst.<p>

"Harry, oh thank god your all right!"

Harry looked to his side to see several of his visitors. They included his ex wife Liz Allen, holding their son Normie and Betty Brant, pushing the now wheelchair bound Flash Thompson. During the invasion, Flash had served as part of the military. He heroically rescued his men from alien forces, only to lose his legs. But that didn't mean that Flash wasn't a lucky man, the disabled already looked at him as a role model. He and Betty Brant had gotten back together and Flash now worked as a volunteer at a sports centre for the disabled. Surprisingly Felicia Hardy also joined them.

"Harry, its good to see you again," Felicia said, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Move over cat, let me get some," Betty smiled as she too kissed Harry.

"You know Osborn you should try losing a limb, the women are all over you then, and when its you that'll be like the whole nursing staff," Flash grinned.

"I don't know Flash, I've already got a few nurses requesting my number," Harry said.

"You wish," Liz shook her head as she took a seat beside Harry's bed.

"Hey Daddy," Normie said.

"Hi squirt, you been helping mom around the house?"

"Yes sir!"

"You been studying?"

"Yes sir!"

"That's my boy," Harry smiled as he roughed up the boy's hair.

The group turned their attention to the TV screen, watching another report about the Squadron Supreme.

"No official word has been given by congress but reports state that Hammer Director Victoria Hand has been planning to get in contact with known Avengers in order to form a counter plan against the renegade Squadron. But that has done little to appease the grand public, many American citizens who have lost loved ones to the Squadron are now threatening to storm congress if a statement isn't given," the reporter explained.

"Is there anything decent on?" Flash asked.

"I've been flicking through channels all day Flash, **this **is the only thing that's on," Harry sighed.

"Harry are you okay?" Liz asked.

"No Liz I'm not, my dad and the girl I loved have been murdered along with a baby that might have actually been mine. I then get shot by someone claiming to be my brother and then I find out that the whole world is after people like my best friends daughter," Harry explained.

"What's so special about May?" Flash asked.

"That little girls more special than you can believe Flash," Felicia said.

"I can believe that, May is special," Normie said.

The adults looked at Normie and smiled as he began blushing. Harry and Felicia however kept their eyes on the TV, knowing that something had to be done about this Utopia mess.

* * *

><p>Vulture coughed as he got up off the floor. He clutched his heart; it was pounding harder than it ever had before. Then his eyes crossed over to the Vulturions, who were trying to get May out of the dumpster. One of them grabbed her, only for the girl to bite his hand.<p>

"DAMN KID!" he screamed, clutching his finger.

"Move aside!"

Adrian widened his eyes slightly as the Vulturions and Justifiers moved. They revealed the second Vulture and Rhino, both of whom looked at May.

"Our employer requires the girl's blood, your employer requires the girl," the second Vulture said as he walked towards May.

"Let go of me ugly," May kicked her legs around as the man grabbed her by the shirt.

Adrian continued to grip his heart and look at the scene-taking place before him. He sighed as he lowered his head.

'Damn you beck,' Adrian thought as he got up off the floor.

He let go of his chest, ignoring his pounding heart. This was it for him, this was the moment where all his mistakes and regrets would reach their climax, all of them remembered but overshadowed by the one good thing he could do. He stumbled slightly as he walked towards his "successor".

'Come on you old buzzard, MAKE YOUR LIFE MEAN SOMETHING!' he yelled from within the recesses of his mind.

Toombs grabbed Vulture's wrist and tugged at May's shirt.

"Let her go," he growled.

A gunshot suddenly echoed through the alleyway. Adrian stepped back, falling to his knees as his chest bled. The Justifier that had shot him holstered his weapon before grabbing Mayday.

"Mister Vulture, MISTER VULTURE!" May screamed.

Adrian fell face flat onto the floor, his bloodied fingers twitching as the Justifiers and villains walked away, leaving him to bleed out. With his last ounce of strength, the old man dragged his fingers across the floor, writing his last will.

Spider-man landed on a rooftop, watching in horror as a vertical take off jet flew away from the city.

"MAY!" Peter yelled.

He looked into the alleyway, landing where Vulture's body had been left. Peter fell to his knees, rubbing his face as he fought back tears.

"They took her, they took her," Peter muttered.

"Spider-man!"

He heard his ex villains and family approach him from behind.

"Spider-man," Mary Jane whispered.

She was trying to carry on the act of the secret identity, but at this point Peter didn't care.

"They took her, they took her," Peter said.

Mary Jane dropped to her knees, grabbing Peter from behind.

"We can't have lost her again," Mary Jane shook her head, gritting her teeth together as she cried.

Beck walked over to Vulture's body, closing the old man's eyes. He then saw the message written in the old man's blood and jerked Peter towards him.

"Look Parker," Quinton pointed at the message.

"_Placed tracer on girl, right hand," _the message read.

Peter looked at Toombs's right hand; he was gripping a yellow device of some kind. Prying the device out of his grip, Peter pulled out the antenna, activating the tracking device. The yellow remote relayed a set of coordinates that changed with every passing second.

"Thank you," Peter whispered to the body.

In a world full of corruption, even a criminal could in some way redeem himself. Peter now knew exactly where his daughter was being taken and exactly who to call to get her back.

"We're going to the Baxter building!"

Next Chapter 6: Pursuit and Infiltration

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, or at least didnt dislike it. Next time will be the introduction of at least one fourth of Marvel's first family and you should all know who its gonna be :)<p>

I thought I'd take a step back and explain some of my scenes as well. Originally I didnt intend on killing Vulture off, but then I thought how could a man as old as Toombs redeem himself when he didnt have as long to live as the others, sure he was a smart man but he didnt have the money or the reputation to do something with that intelligence. Then I thought of something small but was still significantly important, not saving May, but pointing Peter in the right direction.

Then there's Mac Taylor's speech about how the world forgot Norman Osborn's crimes. He admits that even he supported Osborns rise but lamented that he didnt know why and that others felt the same. Its the build up to something big in the main Hunt storyline, which again shows how important this spinoff is, I will say that the She-Hulk spinoff isnt that important, Spider-man's story and Cap's story are.

Now the other scene, Sarah and Kyle's first kiss :). It was an easy scene for me to write because even though two people being stuck in a confined space is a cliche it was a good cliche and a funny one at that. Kyle's stuck trying not to look at Sarah but has to because he gets hair stuck in his mouth Lol!

Anyway thanks for reading and please send me a review telling me what you thought of the scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Warning: Major character death in first part

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Amazing Spider-man Family: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 6: Pursuit and infiltration

**Apartment of Vincent and Michelle Gonzales**

Vince sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. Today had been yet another swab of called in murders and disappearances. People demanding action against the Squadron Supreme had overcrowded the precincts that were left in the city. But the police were already overworked with the number of murders. Vince's partner took it as an opportunity to deploy the spider tracer plan again. This involved planting spider tracers at crime scenes in order to set up Spider-man. When he was just starting out, Vince agreed to the plan because it would bring the support away from Spider-man. But with the world in the state it was in now, Vince began to have his second thoughts.

'Maybe we should be focusing our attention on something else…still the police could do with some support instead of masked vigilantes,' Vincent thought as he threw his jacket onto the sofa.

His sister Michelle was out at the courts. As well as a string of murders, Deathblade's hunt had also triggered a crowd of criminals turning themselves in. Small time crooks and burglars were just some of many people that were going to prison just to get away from Deathblade. Vince pulled a soda out of the fridge and pulled the tab open. He poured the cold fizzing liquid down his throat, sighing with relief. Perhaps once this whole mess with the super heroes was over the cops could go back to the way things were, the way things should be, or at least that's how Vincent Gonzales, well intentioned yet still dirty cop felt. He walked across the room, turning his head and looking at the box of spider tracers on his coffee table.

'Wait a second, that isn't where I put them,' Vincent thought.

He suddenly heard a tapping sound at the kitchen, causing his heart to madly pound. Turning around, Vincent let out a horrified gasp. He'd left his gun on the table, allowing the intruder to take the gun and continually tap it against the worktop. The intruder was dressed in black and red bladed armour, his eyes giving off a red glow underneath his visor.

"Officer Vincent Gonzales graduated with honours from the academy, no prior juvenile record, no record of abuse within household. Raised in a loving family, a financially struggling one, yet still both you and your sister become the tops of your classes. Yet somehow, you turn into a no good dirty cop!"

His voiced seemed to echo through the corridors of the apartment complex. People were still in the building and heard the confrontation between the cop and the vigilante known as Deathblade.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Vincent stuttered, looking the man in the eyes.

"_**No one can hide anything from me Gonzales, I see all the sins, there's a large number of people here that have committed some kind of sin. There's a con artist in room 16 that the police will find drowned in his bath room, a young woman who was a getaway driver two years ago and though she hasn't committed a crime since I gave her a quick and peaceful death in her sleep. The poison I used causes no pain in the victim, but unfortunately I've run out of it," **_Deathblade explained, dropping the empty syringe on the floor.

"I'm a cop, think about this, you kill me and all your supporters go away," Vincent said.

"_**You ignorant fool, what made you think for a second that I wanted supporters, that I was doing this for fame? I didn't pin Norman Osborn and his bitch to timesquare cause I thought people would find it funny; I did it as an example to every scumbag out there. It doesn't matter what people think of me or anyone else with a mask, that's never been what our life is about…its about action, about doing what civil governments and services are unwilling too, we cross the line so that other people don't have to," **_Deathblade pulled a sword off his back and gripped Vincent's gun.

Vincent backed away slightly, knowing that no matter what he did he was screwed.

_**"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer the question honestly, why did you become a cop?"**_

"My dad was a cop, I wanted to follow in his footsteps and make a difference in people's lives," there was no hesitation in Vincent's voice.

"_**Unbelievable," **_Deathblade sighed.

A gunshot echoed through the room and Vincent fell onto his back, screaming. He clutched his lap in agony; the bullet was lodged into the bone. Deathblade slid the gun across the floor, centimetres away from where Vincent had landed.

**_"I don't like guns, and I'm not as skilled at using them as my rival is, though he refuses to embrace that skill. There's also others things I don't like, the state of this world and a categorised type of sinner: abusive parents, child molesters and below those two, DIRTY!"_**

Deathblade slammed his heel into the wound, causing Vincent to scream.

"_**IGNORANT!"**_

Again Cade stomped the wound, filling the apartment and the building itself with Vincent's screams.

"_**COPS!"**_

Deathblade stomped Vincent's chest a final time and held his sword up high.

"_**You could have least have been honest before your death, your nothing but a selfish bastard who wants the glory of doing good, but its not about being known, the greatest hero is the one who saves life and walks away afterwards, he doesn't stop to talk or take credit. That's what cops are supposed to be, no posing just get the job done but no…you wanted more, you wanted to be recognised and you were willing to set another man up and interfere with murder investigations," **_Deathblade explained as he kicked the gun further away from Vincent's hand.

He walked to the coffee table, grabbing a single spider tracer from the box. Deathblade lifted Vincent up by his neck and bought the tracer to his mouth.

"_**You deserved to be punished for this, so the punishment will fit the crime!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Same location-twenty minutes after<strong>

Mac Taylor hated dirty cops and he knew that Vince Gonzales was a dirty, if well intentioned cop. Years on the force had numbed Mac to the popularity heroes had over cops, but when beginning his career the super heroes did at first frustrate him. Now he saw them as the only group that could save the world. He ceased his musing and looked at the letters sprayed onto the wall. Again they were the words; "let the punishment fit the crime".

"Poor kid," one of the uniformed cops muttered.

"I'd say he got what he deserved, just like his partner," another said.

"Is it the same cod (cause of death)?" a detective asked.

Mac examined the body, Vincent's wrists had been cut posthumously and the words had been written on the walls. The discolouration of his face showed signs of suffocation. Vince's mouth was open and his eyes locked in a state of terror. Mac removed a pen from his jacket and gently poked the depths of Vincent's throat. He felt the object lodged inside, running the pen around it to identify the shape. It fit exactly.

"He choked on a spider tracer, guy probably waited to make sure Gonzales really did choke," Mac said.

"My god, what kind of psycho are we dealing with?"

"Wrong assessment, a psycho would have repeated the same pattern every time in perfect detail. Deathblade entered through the window, a stark contrast to Gonzales's partner, who he attacked in his home. A psycho would have killed the man's children and wife but he took repeated pistol blasts to his armour as he held the officer against the wall with the tracer in his throat. He didn't let Gonzales put up a fight, while half the super villains he's killed have made some sort of stand, and notice the brush strokes of the words on the wall, different thickness of words, different order, the guy's lazy in his patterns he's not trying to be perfect he's trying to make a point, an example," Mac explained as he stood up.

"Okay maybe he isn't a psycho, maybe he is on some righteous crusade, but its our job to stop him," one of the veteran cops said.

"Yeah," Mac sighed. "Well intentioned people usually end up getting others hurt!"

* * *

><p>Macdonald Gargan's life had always been one of bad decisions. His decision to work with Jameson had been the one that started his disastrous costumed life. Former private investigator Mac Gargan had been driven to commit crimes out of desperation. This was what drove him to accept Jameson's offer and have his body modified so that he could become the Scorpion. But as an unexpected and tragic side effect, Gargan's body had been modified to the point where he couldn't survive without his suit. Thus the Scorpion became one of Spider-man's deadliest villains. Gargan was a criminal for years, but when he was possessed by the venom symbiote everything changed. He crossed the line between career criminal and murderer.<p>

That was why Cade Hunter had no qualms about the method he used to dispatch Mac Gargan. After becoming Venom, Gargan took up cannibalism. The resurrected Scott Lang Ant-man, enslaved by Deathblade had shrunk just small enough to infiltrate Gargan's body. Once he had reached his heart, Ant-man began to grow. Deathblade had been distracting the Thunderbolts and Young Avengers with his speeches, keeping Iron Man from detecting Lang inside Venom's body. And when Venom tried to attack Deathblade, Scott burst out of his chest. Gargan was dead and the symbiote was left traumatised.

Unlike the Vulture, Gargan had no time for reflection in his final moments. His death had been instant; the symbiote however had plenty of time left. In a weakened state, the symbiote crawled away from the battle that followed Gargan's death. Once it was out of danger and safely within the cover of a sewer, the symbiote did something no one had seen it done. The alien organism cried. It was like a child's scream after rejection. Like Gargan the symbiote had a disastrous existence. Rejected by a hero and taken by his rival, the symbiote longed to be with men like that again, not the second rate losers like Gargan. But alls the symbiote could do now was crawl and find a place where it could die in peace.

"You coward, you just intend to sit in here till the whole thing blows over?"

The symbiote's "ears" perked as it heard the familiar voice of Curt Connors's alter ego the Lizard. Crawling along the floor, the symbiote came to exactly what it needed, potential hosts. The Lizard stood with another 'lord of the sewer' Vermin. While Conners was stood (or hunched) in an aggressive stance, Vermin was cowering in the corner.

"I will not simply stand by, we must act now if we are to survive, hiding here will only hasten our deaths," Lizard explained.

"Have you seen what's going on up there, a full scale war has started, that prison the Squadron was putting all of their super humans in is gone and there's the issue of that Deathblade man, he's taking on all of the Avengers, people are going to die!"

"Of course they are going to die, and when this all said and done changes will be made, the whole planet will change, and we will utilise that change for our own goals," the reptilian explained.

The symbiote slithered through the shadows, creeping towards its intended target. Lizard remained unaware of the creature's presence, but Vermin saw it. The rat creature cowered in the corner, his mouth frozen in place. Lizard looked at Vermin in confusion before a black shadow obscured the light. Conners turned to the darkness and screamed as it consumed him. The symbiote took a new host, but only for the moment. It would find the person that made it feel complete; it would join with the man it was never meant to leave.

* * *

><p>Though the Squadron Supreme's prison had been damaged, its prisoners still remained under guard. The 'justified' Prodigy walked down the corridors of the complex, searching for the children that had escaped. Their latest prisoner, the one listed as Ulti-boy had rallied the prisoners into a riot. But they weren't the ones that had damaged the facility; someone had snuck into the generator room and planted a bomb. Now the entire facility was on the brink of collapse, and Prodigy had been commanded to save and Justify the pawns. He and the Vulturions searched the prison and only he wasn't bothered by the fact that it was vibrating, as if a constant Earthquake had consumed it.<p>

"Damn kids, we should've gone in with that Goblin cult, at least then we wouldn't be staying in a place that going to collapse any minute," one of the Vultures said.

"Oh shut up," the female one groaned.

The three flyers flew around the corner, unaware they had gone straight past a group of prisoners hiding in the shadows. Mayday Parker let out a sigh of relief as she and her new friends walked out of the prison cell. She aimed a comforting smile at the older kids, all of whom were astonished at the fact she wasn't afraid.

"What's with this girl?" one of them asked.

"I was threatened by Venom once, and that's not even the worst of it," May said.

"What do you mean?" a Latino/afro teen asked.

"Well don't tell anyone but Mephisto once tried forcing my mom and dad to give up their marriage!"

"Seriously?"

"Just kidding, I mean why would Mephisto be interested in marriage when he deals in souls?"

Miles Morales looked at the girl in shock. He was scared for his life but she was acting like this was a walk in the park to her. Then there was the words she spoke when Ulti-Boy rallied them.

'With great power comes great responsibility,' Miles thought over the words and followed May with the others.

May walked on, knowing that if her father didn't arrive soon, it would be up to her to escape.

'The first mission of Spider-girl,' she grinned, imagining how awesome her costume would be.

She stopped her group, leaning against the wall as patrol robots passed them. As soon as they went passed she signalled the others to run. They kept ahead of the patrols and avoided the sounds the Vulturions suits made. The small group ran into others and May encouraged them to come with her to the gateway room. Though some of the adults were still missing, the children were safe and heading towards their best escape route.

"May are you sure you can figure out how to control where the portal sends us?" Miles asked.

"It shouldn't be that hard to figure out," May said.

"How can you be so confidant?"

"Because I believe that we'll escape," May turned to her companions, determination filling her young eyes.

She ran into the portal room, sliding to a stop and gasping at what she saw. Prodigy stood holding a Justifier helmet, with the Vulturions and robotic guards at his side.

"Grab them," he commanded.

The humanoid robots lunged at the prisoners, grabbing them and lifting them off the ground. May kicked one of the Vulturion's in the chin, causing him to reel back in pain.

"What the hell, she damn near broke my jaw," the man said.

"Just grab her," the woman sighed.

The second Vulturion wrapped his arms around May's waist, holding a hand to her mouth. She immediately snapped with her teeth, biting into the man's hand. He immediately screamed in agony, dropping her and looking at his torn glove. There was severe bruising around his hand, but he only had a moment to look at that. His vision began to blur and foam gushed from his mouth. May and the other children gasped as the man fell to the floor. The female Vulturion knelt at his side, checking his pulse.

"Oh my god," she looked to May, her eyes fixing into a glare. "You poisoned him, what the hell are you?"

May trembled, crawling backwards.

"I didn't mean to," she stuttered, her hands shaking as she touched her teeth.

Prodigy walked towards the girl, holding a justifier helmet in her size.

"You have taken the first step, open your eyes and be justified," he said.

The girl raised her hands as Prodigy knelt in front of her. He pushed her hands away, bringing the helmet towards her head. The open portal suddenly pulsed and a white thread latched itself onto the helmet. Prodigy stood up as the helmet was pulled out of his reach.

"DADDY!" May yelled.

Spider-man stepped out of the portal, the eyes of his mask narrowed in fury.

"Get away from those kids," he growled, futilely trying to maintain his secret identity. "Get away or it'll be that special time," he added with a grin.

"Special time?" the female Vulturion tilted his head in confusion.

"Do you really have to ask?"

The remaining Vulturions widened their eyes in horror as a familiar, orange rock skinned man stepped out behind Peter. Ben Grimm cracked his knuckles together, grinning as the Vulturions cowered.

"Guess what time it is kids?"

"ITS CLOBBERING TIME!"

Spider-man and the Thing leapt into action, with Ben immediately punching Prodigy away from May. Peter grabbed his daughter, holding her close as he fired a web into one of the robots, then lifted him off the ground and used him as a makeshift hammer. He crashed the robot into the others, giving the children the opening they needed. Thing took several blasts to his chest before crushing two robots with his fists.

"Come on kids, don't worry the portal will take you to my house," Ben said.

Miles ran towards the portal with the other children. But while the others walked through he lingered, watching Spider-man and the girl who was so clearly his daughter defend themselves. His hands trembled as Prodigy tackled Spider-man from behind. Prodigy grabbed May, ignoring her punches and kicks. Ben slammed two robots together, cursing as the robots began to pile on top of him. Miles looked at his hands and looked towards Spider-man, a determination he never experienced suddenly filling his heart.

* * *

><p>Kyle let out a sigh of relief as he and Sarah slid out of the morgue cabinet.<p>

"Thank god, I thought they'd never leave," he said.

"Oh it wasn't so bad, you're actually a good kisser," Sarah smiled, tying her hair back into a knot.

"Please don't talk about that," Kyle growled.

"Its not a weakness to have feelings for someone you know," she reached to touch his face.

Kyle quickly swatted Sarah's hand aside, turning away from her.

"Enough, we need to find out where Osborn's body was taken," he offered Sarah a boost but she jumped up to the vent on her own.

Climbing in after her, Kyle and Sarah remained silent as they crawled through the ventilation system. They reached the rooftop and dismissed one another. The memory of the kiss they shared occupied them both. She remembered the feeling of power his soul emanated. It was a cliché but she could actually feel his soul, his loneliness and regret. The smoothness of her hair, the sound of her laugh and the warmth of her lips on his distracted him like an obsession.

'No Kyle, you cant, the spirit of hatred will never allow you to have power if you fall in love. I need this power, my life is nothing without it,' he brushed attraction aside and turned away from the blonde haired beauty.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as they both heard a sound in the distance. It was the faint sound of sirens and they weren't the only ones hearing it. Police inside the station began rushing to their cars, driving down the street in squads. Kyle's eyes let out a glow; he could sense the intense battle that was spreading across the city. Sarah ran to the edge of the roof and gasped at what she saw. Energy blades flew across the skies, combined with the fires of explosions and lightning from the sky. Kyle saw Deathblade in the distance, clashing with the Sentry.

"He's distracted, that's good," Kyle muttered.

"No way," Sarah gasped.

Kyle ran to her side and instantly knew why she was upset. A black car rushed down the street, gunmen firing out of the back of it. Kyle caught sight of the man in the drivers seat, Hammerhead!

"That snake," he growled.

"Gabriel," he heard Sarah whisper.

Indeed Gabriel was pursuing the gangsters' crew. The American son flew behind the car, blocking bullets with his shield. Sarah took a running start, much to Kyle's shock.

"Sarah wait…" his warning came too late as the girl ran and jumped off of the building.

She landed on her brother's back, tackling him in midair. They crashed through the building beside them and were lost to Kyle's eyesight. He ran and jumped, transforming to his bird form as he flew to street level. Hammerhead sighed with relief as he continued driving. The car suddenly shook as to objects landed on it. Hammerhead let out a scream, looking at the gold eyes of the new Scarlet Spider.

"Well your not too handsome yourself," Patrick said.

"Well we can't all be cloned from cute farm boys," his companion flirted.

Felicia smiled at Patrick before they both jumped off the car. Hammerhead and his gang barely had time to scream as their car drove into a huge web.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Patrick sighed.

"We still need to track that American son guy, after that your introducing me to Peter," Black Cat explained.

"He already knows you."

"But he doesn't know about…you know," Felicia winked, causing Patrick to blush.

While Black Cat and the Scarlet Spider swung towards the scene, Kyle ran into the building Sarah and Gabriel crashed through. He rushed to the fourth floor, finding Sarah in a small crater. Other than a small cut on her cheek she was okay.

'Thank god,' he thought, caressing her cheek.

"Gabriel, he's getting…"

"We'll find him, I swear we'll find him," Kyle said, helping her off the floor.

"Then you'll kill him," Sarah sighed.

"He's taken lives Sarah, he needs to be stopped!"

"He needs to be helped, just like I did, he deserves the same chance I was given," Sarah explained.

"Come on, we need to catch up with him," he said.

"Follow me!"

Sarah pushed Kyle back and ran to the other side of the building. They turned the corner, seeing Gabriel running down the corridor. He looked back at his sister, his eyes hidden by his visor. Gabriel crashed through the window, flying into the street. Kyle took Sarah by the waist and flew in the direction Gabriel headed down. He turned, firing blasts at his pursuers. Kyle flew around the beams and fired back with his crossbow, hitting his left rocket boot. The device exploded, sending Gabriel crashing to the ground. His helmet grinded against the concrete and he finally stopped, slamming into a hydrant. Kyle landed on the ground, letting Sarah go as she ran to her brother's side.

"Gabriel," she gasped, removing his helmet.

Kyle looked at his crossbow and then at the relieved expression across Sarah's face. She rubbed her brother's hair, holding his unconscious form close.

'I can not let go of this hatred, but I suppose…I suppose I shouldn't kill him in front of her,' Kyle's conflicted thoughts were enough to sate his hand, at least for now.

He shattered his armour, reaching for his phone to call an ambulance. But a distant sound made him pause for just a second. Kyle didn't know why debris was now raining down on him, but he got his answer when an energy blast consumed the top half of the building in front of him. The resulting shockwave threw Sarah and Gabriel away from one another, and Kyle ran to avoid the rain of metal and glass. He slid across the floor, armouring up as he covered Sarah. Rock and metal bounced off of his armour, protecting him and Sarah from harm. When the rain stopped, they both got off the floor. Kyle opened his helmet, looking at Sarah with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about Gabriel?" she asked.

Kyle looked over at Gabriel, his legs were buried but he was otherwise unharmed. Sarah ran to her brother and left Kyle to recover. He then widened his eyes as a sudden dread gripped his soul. Against his better judgement, Kyle turned to the end of the street. Sarah and Kyle both looked at the new arrival in horror. She knew what his presence would mean for her brother, whilst Kyle could actually feel the killing intent he emanated. They both knew who he was, but Kyle felt the urge to at least acknowledge his former ally.

"Deathblade!"

* * *

><p>Spider-man jumped at Prodigy, kicking him across the head. But that still didn't loosen the younger man's grip on his daughter. Prodigy swung a fist at Spider-man, only for Peter to duck and rip May away from him. May jumped off of her father's shoulders, sticking to the ceiling with her hands and knees.<p>

"Oh no you don't," the female Vulturion grinned.

She grabbed May, dropping her to the floor. May rolled across the floor, stopping at the male Vulturion's feet. Thing threw the robots off of him and glared at the Vulturion.

"Let her go," Ben growled.

"I don't think so, lets just negotiate a few terms, I tell you what I know about…" the man paused, seeing the awestruck expression on Ben's face.

Before the man could even ask what was wrong his neck was twisted around, May let out a scream as the man's body fell to the floor. She looked up at her apparent saviour, a woman wearing a pure black costume with wings underneath her arms.

"Dusk," Spider-man said.

Yellow markings spread across Dusk's face, confirming Peter's suspicion that she was one of Deathblade's resurrected slaves. She lunged at the female Vulturion dragging her to the ground and pulling her away from May. Prodigy swung his fist at Peter, only for Peter to slide underneath him. Peter fired a web at Prodigy's arm, preparing to tie him up. But the armoured and enslaved hero grabbed the line and pulled Peter neck first to his hand. Peter gasped for air, his legs dangling off the ground.

"You, your duty and every other hero will have their existence justified," Prodigy said as he tightened his grip on Peter's neck.

Prodigy suddenly flinched and went limp, falling on top of Peter. Wasting no time, Peter tore the helmet off of Prodigy's head and threw it into the portal. He looked at Miles Morales, who stood looking at his hands in shock.

"Was that you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I touch people and they just, well their muscles go funny," Miles sheepishly explained.

"Possibly a bio-electric sting, or your secretly part Vulcan!"

"DADDY!"

May jumped at Peter, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held onto her back, nodding to Ben as he ran over. The vibrations of the facility grew more ferocious as metal and rock began falling from the ceiling.

"GO PARKER!" Dusk yelled, holding the last of the Vulturion's in place.

"There's still people to rescue," Ben said.

"Deathblade had me plant several bombs, enough explosives to level this facility take the N-Zone portal and get out of here," she explained.

"What about you?" Peter asked.

"I can teleport, and when Ritchie wakes up, tell him that Eddie doesn't blame him for not going to his funeral, tell him to get in contact with Ricochet and when he does…I'll find them," Cassie punched the Vulturion across the face, disappearing into the shadows.

"NO TIME COME ON!" Ben yelled.

Ben threw Prodigy into the portal and then grabbed Miles and Peter, running with them and May straight into the portal. The Vulturion looked at the ceiling and screamed before she was crushed. Valeria Richards closed the portal as soon as her rock-skinned uncle ran onto the walkway. Ben let out a sigh of relief, dropping the three spider-people. Miles looked at his surroundings, astonished by the shine of the Fantastic Four's lab.

"Thank you for recovering one of those Justifier helmets, my father and I will begin analysing it immediately. Also it is good to see you unharmed Mayday," Valeria coldly stated.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I've done something terrible," May cried into her father's shoulder.

"Its okay," he would repeat the words for as long as it took, rubbing his daughters back.

"Daddy, I want you to meet Miles," May put on a smile as she introduced her new friend.

"Wow, you really are her dad?" Miles asked.

"Great, secret identity out the window, might as well announce it on TV," Peter sighed as he removed his mask. "Thanks for keeping my daughter safe Miles!"

"Him? HAH! Spider-Girl doesn't need anyone to save her," May huffed.

Peter and Miles looked at the girl in confusion before they broke down laughing.

* * *

><p>Sarah had never been more terrified than she was now. She looked upon a man in black armour, his eyes glowing red as he walked towards her brother, dragging his scythes across the floor. This was Deathblade, the man hunting villains and in turn being hunted by the authorities. He was the one that believed passionately that the punishment should fit the crime. That meant her brother's fate was sealed.<p>

_**"Step away from him, or you'll be cut down too,"**_ it wasn't a threat he spoke of but a promise.

"Cade," Kyle said, catching Deathblade's attention.

"_**Kyle, I thought with you bearing the spirit of hatred now you would understand, that man is beyond our abilities to forgive," **_Cade explained.

"Yeah, but he's already down, he's no threat to us now!"

_**"A drug dealer is no threat to us, that hasn't stopped us both from killing them has it? Oh yes, I know what's happened to you, the lives you've taken for the sake of hatred!"**_

"Like you've taken lives for vengeance?" Kyle asked.

_**"Justice and vengeance are two sides of the same coin, now if you excuse me!"**_

Deathblade raised his scythes as he drew closer and closer towards Sarah and Gabriel. But the armoured man stopped, for Kyle had stepped in the way. Despite his bravado, Kyle felt his hands trembling and he knew that Cade was aware of his fear.

_**"I have no wish to fight you Kyle, but you know nothing will stand in my way!"**_

'He's tired, he's been fighting other heroes without rest…I can do this' Kyle tried reassuring himself as he raised his hands.

The silhouette of an eagle appeared around him, illuminating his body. His blue armour covered his body, the beak shaped helmet covering his face and finally the metallic wings slid out of his back.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me," Kyle growled as he slid into a fighting stance.

Deathblade sighed before he ran forward, swinging his scythes at Azure Eagle.

Next Chapter 7: Sins Past

* * *

><p>Next time Sarah remembers the storyline Sins past (with Mayday added in :), while Kyle faces off against Deathblade and remembers his own past and why he has his intense hatred.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Spider-man

Hey guys, this chapter's a little short. It focuses on Sarah and Kyle, a new version on the Sins Past storyline and Kyle's origin and the reason why he acts the way he does. If you want to see the fight between him and Deathblade, see the new Hunt chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man family: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 7: Sins Past

**Sarah Stacy**

We were both so full of hatred, my brother and I. Our mother was gone and literally and figuratively we'd grown faster than any child should have. But a man I thought was the greatest person in the world took us in. It was only later that I figured out I was still a child, being manipulated by that said man. Norman Osborn, a man who told me that Peter Parker was my father, that he abandoned my mother to let her be killed by Spider-man. Before I'd never read a paper in my life, or looked on the internet, this was an age where I could have found out what really happened by just asking, but a child never questions what they've been taught, they never ask important questions. Gabriel however, he was everything Norman wanted in a son, eager to please and eager to listen, and so full of hatred. I wanted it to stop, I wanted my brother and I to just live a normal life, the kind of life I was sure mom wanted for us. But Gabriel wanted revenge; it was all he spoke of.

"The bastard left us to rot Sarah, he didn't protect mother as he should have," he said to me, and that was enough for me to go along with him.

Osborn trained us, equipped us with the information and tools we needed to get to New York and find Peter Parker. So we began the long road of getting to Parker, showing him that we could hurt his loved ones. I spoke to Mary Jane, who at the time I thought was some poor woman caught in Peter's figurative web. Gabriel helped May Parker with her bags and I felt reminded of the sweet boy my brother used to be. We took on disguises and makeup to hide our real looks. One day Gabriel would be a nice guy, the next he'd be an electrician, 'fixing' the Parker's phone lines. A disguise I took on was that of a tour guide at a zoo Mayday Parker's class had gone to. I watched her, listened to her speaking with her friends. Alls she could talk about was how great her daddy was. Gabriel would have felt angry, and he did feel angry when I told him, but I didn't. She made me doubt what we were doing, here was this little girl talking about her perfect dad who always made time to play with her and help with her homework and teach her the most valuable lessons a girl can learn from her father. I didn't have that kind of father, yet supposedly Parker was that kind of man.

I continued watching May and saw things that confused me yet irked my suspicions at the same time. Often May would be on her own and show no fear; she was fascinated by the insect exhibit and even pressed her face against the glass separating herself from numerous poisonous spiders. It seemed so cute yet odd at the same time, she oddly made them cower in fear. When she got lost I tried pointing her back to her class, in actuality the place where Gabriel would be waiting.

"Don't talk to strangers," she said, running off towards her class.

She was younger than me both in terms of her genetic age and physical age, but she was far more intelligent. I made my way back to the meeting point, when suddenly I found myself being grabbed by the neck and pinned against the wall. He clearly had superior strength, even to the OZ serum flowing in my blood. The man was as tall as Parker and had dirty, unkempt brown hair. A thick beard covered his vicious facial scars. He looked me in the eyes and threatened me; the first time I ever felt fear.

"Listen to me lady and you be sure to tell your friend this as well, I don't give a shit what you do to Peter Parker, but if you hurt May Parker, hell you even look at her again and I'll make you suffer in ways you never thought you could!"

Whoever he was, he was May Parker's protector and then more than ever before I felt afraid to go through with our plan. I tried talking Gabriel down, tried telling him that maybe Parker had no idea who we were, that we even existed. Gabriel was so stubborn, he said Parker had to know, he had to be our father because Osborn had said so. He worshipped Osborn, said Norman was the man that should have been our father. Gabriel then told me about how Norman had been in a secret affair with our mother, that he had loved her. That should have been enough to get me suspicious, but like any good little sister I followed Gabriel in his plan. We cornered Peter Parker at our mother's grave, thinking he had gone their because he felt guilty. Gabriel taunted him, played with his head until eventually we struck. But Parker was stronger than we thought.

He matched us blow for blow and eventually retreated by leaping onto a truck. We realised then that Peter Parker and Spider-man were one and the same and we came to all the wrong conclusions after that. Gabriel then came up with another ambush idea, I suggested tricking Peter into thinking we'd kidnapped his aunt. But Gabriel wanted something else, something worse. He made a doll of Mayday and strapped it to an explosive. Peter came thinking we had taken his little girl hostage and was barely able to escape the killing effects of the explosion. He was still wounded and Gabriel taunted him some more. But something happened that I didn't expect, Peter Parker stood up and I saw his angered expression through the mask. He lunged at Gabriel, punching him again and again.

"YOU CAN THREATEN ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT YOU NEVER THREATEN HER!"

There he was, a man looking out for his daughter. Gabriel got angry, that he cared more for her than him and struck back. I knocked Parker out with a stun dart and pushed Gabriel back. Over the next few days I kept an eye on Parker, saw him play with his daughter on the way home from school and I started doubting what we were doing. I tried to justify our actions, that Peter Parker was selfish, hiding his sins from his family. But when Peter ran a test on our mother's DNA and I pointed the gun at him, alls I could see was that little girl, Mayday Parker staring back at me.

I couldn't go through with it, with any of it. So I begged Gabriel to stop for just a moment and think about things. He said no, that we shouldn't forget our mother's pain and our betrayal. I held a gun on him; I told him he was obsessing over this. He slapped me, told me I had betrayed mother as well. After that he left, expecting me to meet him back at the apartment so we could move on to the next phase of our plan, or rather Norman Osborn's plan. Against everything I was taught I went to Parker's house, Mayday answered the door.

"Have you been following me?" she asked, the smart girl recognised me.

Peter and Mary Jane were shocked and I explained to them what had happened. They forgave me and revealed to me everything about my heritage. Norman Osborn was my father; he took advantage of my mother and had been deceiving us this whole time. The man was a villain in every sense of the word. Gabriel found out, but unlike me he accepted it, accepted our supposed heritage. I think that's when I knew that my brother was insane. He put on a Grey Goblin costume, tried to kill Peter and me. When I got shot, Peter offered himself as a blood donor and I got better. His blood fused with the OZ formula, ensuring that I wouldn't rapidly age. Gabriel however took the OZ formula again, worsening his already deep hatred for Spider-man.

After a long fight, Gabriel was defeated and I moved back to Paris, intending to never get in the Parker family's life again. I spent my time tracking Gabriel and looking for a way to cure him. But eventually I realised that my brother was incurable. He was born insane, whether it was because of the formula in our blood or whether he was never truly right I knew that my brother would never be the sweet guy I always wanted him to be. My mission turned from saving my brother, to saving the world from him. I can't let my brother turn into Norman Osborn, that's why I and I alone will kill him. I kept that from Kyle, I'm still keeping it from him even as he fights to protect my brother and I.

Please Kyle, don't die; I think I'm in love with you!

**Azure Eagle**

I know I cant win, I know I cant beat him. But maybe I can buy just enough time for Aeon to get here. That's my hope at least as I clash blades with Cade Hunter. From the beginning he already gets an advantage and I'm reminded that when we were teenagers I was sitting at home playing Sega and he was fighting at a club managed by my father. That was our connection at first, my dad was a gang member and I was the ignorant son. Cade honed his fighting skills while in the fight itself, that along with his natural talent and controlled aggression makes him a deadly fighter.

But I'm not trying to win, I'm just trying to protect her. For a moment I know and remember what guided Aeon during his first battle with Deathblade. He and Cade were so different, yet they both had the same friend that they wanted to protect so much but failed to. Sven was trying to protect her soul from further harm and Cade was trying to kill her father, the man that murdered her. At the time I didn't understand, but I understand now. Whether Gabriel Stacy deserves to die or not is irrelevant, him dying will hurt Sarah and I cant stand to see that.

I think I love her!

My wings are shattered and already I've suffered a deep cut. But that doesn't matter, because I want to protect them. So I fight with everything I have. My life flashes before my eyes and I remember the simpler times:

I'm an idiot kid calling himself Red Falcon. I fight in an angelic army in a war no one knows exists.

I'm fighting beside a guy they call Brute, but he's the nicest guy I've ever known. He's my best friend and means everything to me.

I'm meeting a guy with a scythe and he frightens me. He calls himself Deathblade.

I'm watching a fight between the guy with the scythe and a guy in red and gold armour. When the fight's finished I'm not an idiot anymore.

Brute and I are fighting alongside the guy in red and grey armour. I learn that his name is Sven. He inspires me by saving a kid identical to him.

I see the identical kid spare a man and change his fate. He calls himself Jason and becomes Sven's brother.

I'm at a barbecue; I meet a German man with silver hair.

I'm in my apartment changing the diaper of a kid with silver hair. I throw up at the smell and Brute laughs. Sven calls the baby Sieg he means everything to him.

I run with Brute to Sven and see him holding the woman he loves in his arms. The man who stabbed her is on his knees, crying like Sven. She won't walk again.

I'm at the hospital; the woman Sven loves has died, along with her baby.

I'm standing with Brute and all of Sven's friends. He's given Sieg everything!

These moments defined me, but I didn't take the lessons I should have learned from them. I didn't learn to value life but hate it like Cade did. My anger grew but I kept it inside, trying to be myself became harder than ever. Brute was still there, still my friend. We fought the good fight together. But then everything changed the day people got tired of young heroes.

"Super human registration act, Sven would be rolling in his grave," I said.

"But why not, if this unites heroes then why not bring it in?" Brute asked.

"Don't you get it Rick, this isn't about people uniting heroes, its about them having heroes they like, that they can mould. But people don't always know what the best kind of hero is," I explain to him.

"Kyle, your reading too much into this," he always was too naïve for his own good.

The day of its signing came closer and we heard that Captain America was opposing it. Rick's faith in the government, in Iron man outweighed his love for the old ways.

"I'm joining the registration act," he said to me.

"Rick, why would you do this?" I asked.

"Because it's the best way, we still get to fight the good fight and the world isn't plunged into chaos by the rioting masses, at least I think that's why it's the best solution," Rick sighed.

"I cant believe in them Rick, I cant believe in a flawed government such as ours. They say one thing but do another, and make mistakes with no excuse other than 'sorry' that seems to be enough for people, but it isn't enough for them when it comes to us. Think about it Rick, you hate fighting, what if at some point down the line they ask you to fight someone you know you shouldn't be fighting?"

"I just want to protect the world the way Sven would have, everything will work out fine I know it!"

"Then lets make one another a promise," I said, raising my glass.

"We'll always be friends," he said.

"And we'll always trust each other!"

We tapped our glasses together and went home. Midnight passed and I left the apartment to do super heroics. Everything went fine for a while; I didn't run into Iron man or any of his registered lackeys. Then I got a call from Rick, he asked if we could meet to discuss corruption within the registered forces. I went to our usual meeting place, Sven's grave. There I found Rick in his Brute armour.

"Rick, why are you…" any question I could ask was interrupted by Iron man's sudden arrival.

They descended upon the graveyard as if they were angels. I counted Ms Marvel, She-Hulk and some of the Thunderbolts amongst others. Brute got a whole squadron out just for me.

"Kyle, its for the best, there'll only be chaos if we don't all come to an understanding," Rick explained.

"We had already come to an understanding, why did you have to tell them about me?" I asked him.

"Because as a registered agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Brute's duty is to report any and all unregistered heroes he has knowledge of," Iron man explained.

"I came here to you as your friend Kyle, I want us to understand one another, to work together," Rick said.

"You come here, to this sacred place with a show of force backing me into a corner and you have the gall to talk of understanding, of friendship, make sense of this hypocrisy Rick!"

My anger got the better of me, but I know I was in the right. I turned and walked away, not willing to show my powers. Iron Man fired the first shot, shouting some garbage about how he was carrying out the duty with the authority he had been granted. I changed to my Red Falcon form and created enough energy pillars to clear a path to rush through. But then, Brute attacked me, slammed into a building. He said that I was under arrest. When I regained consciousness I was in an interrogation room. A mirror was separating me from Tony Stark, he could see me but I couldn't see him. I knew somehow that Rick had to be on the other side, standing by Stark.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I had no choice," his voice on the speaker confirmed my suspicion.

"You stupid idiot, you're a damn retard just like everybody says!" I growled.

I'd had enough, of being the nice guy and everyone's punching bag. Governments like ours broke and changed the law when it suited them, never for the sake of saving lives. They had plenty of chances to take control of heroes but only then was the time they decided to take control.

"YOU CANT EVEN SEE THAT THIS IS ALL PART OF A PLOY! THAT THIS'LL BREAK US DOWN THE MIDDLE! WHO DO YOU THINK'S GOING TO PROFIT FROM THIS HUH!"

It was one of the first times I'd really yelled at someone.

"Kyle you're my best friend, I only wanted what was best for everyone."

I hung my head low, though I didn't yell my anger was still evident.

"So that's it huh, they say jump and you'll do it without any resistance or questions? We promised each other, we promised to trust one another, to always believe in one another. YOU WERE MY FRIEND RICK! I NEVER WOULD HAVE DONE THAT TO YOU! I WOULD HAVE FOUGHT FOR YOU! I WOULD HAVE FOUGHT!"

"Please calm down Red Falcon or I'll be forced to activate the shock devices in your cuffs," Stark warned me.

"WHAT NEXT BRUTE! ARE YOU GOING TO ATTACK CAPTAIN AMERICA NEXT! OR A FORGEIGN COUNTRY! YOUR STILL A BEAST! A DOG!"

I slammed my head against the glass, screaming at him.

"YOU BROKE IT BRUTE! YOU BROKE THE BONDS THAT KEPT US TOGETHER!"

"Kyle please…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! YOU WERE JUST A HANG AROUND! A DOG FOLLOWING SOMETHING IT LIKED!"

I took a deep breath, planting the final screw in our friendship's coffin.

"NO ONE EVER LIKED YOU BRUTE! YOUR GOING TO DIE ALONE LIKE A DOG!"

Our friendship was finished. Brute lost his confidence and I lost my faith. How could I trust others when the person who meant everything to me had betrayed me?

"Kyle, Kyle!"

Why am I still thinking about Brute, why am I hearing his voice, seeing his face?

"Kyle hang on, the ambulance is on its way!"

The theory of relativity. An instant passed in the fight and I saw the defining moments of my life flash before my eyes. But the one moment, the moment when Deathblade slashed me is when time slowed down and I saw my worst moment pass. I became lost in that moment, unaware that the person I had come to hate the most had saved my life.

"Kyle, its me Rick, your going to be okay," he says to me.

I look to my side and see her, Sarah Stacy. She's safe; she's okay, thank goodness.

"KYLE!"

Next Chapter 8: Family

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Just ordered the first few issues of Superior Spider-man and because of the internet I've been spoiled by the twist of the series (complete accident, I was randomly browsing when I saw a headline and thought 'wtf') But when I read into it and saw the end to Amazing Spider-man (as in the comic, not the movie) It seemed like a pretty random thing but it sounds like it'll make an interesting story arc at least, not counting on it lasting forever.<p>

What does everyone think of Superior Spider-man and the end of the Amazing Spider-man serie? Of course everyone talk about my fic as well :)

Next time Sarah confronts an imprisoned Deathblade with the question that has haunted her her whole life, did Gwen Stacy have an affair with Osborn or was it something worse?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

Sorry for the long wait guys, the Hunt is back on track :)

Expect a lot of digs at Superior Spider-man :)

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man family: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 8: Family

The Daily Bugle would write a very different page for Spider-man. Jonah sat up all night writing about the actions of the heroes over the past week. This 'war' had drawn out the heroes and separated them from the menaces Jonah always ranted about. The front page was about the destruction of Washington, the loss of America's political chain of command, the second was about the capture of Deathblade and the third front line was about the rescue of all the missing children, by none other than Spider-man.

'I've been wrong all my life John, and I'm not going to waste that life,' Jameson thought as he continued typing the headlines for the morning's paper.

It was a paper people had spent all night printing, whilst speedsters still remaining from the Initiative spread them across the country. Every household and temporary accommodation had a paper by 10 Am. James Crowner read one of those papers as he and his secretary visited Kyle. Their friends Sven, Jason and Jack had been around earlier, but they had all left to cover their own issues. Kyle sat in bed with bandages across his chest and monitors connected to his fingers. He looked up at the ceiling with a solemn expression across his face.

"Good to see you awake now, Sven and the others were around, Rick stayed too," Gloria said.

"Oh," Kyle had a grumpy tone to his voice.

"Kyle, talk to us," James said.

"You want me to talk to you? What is there to talk about? I went up against Deathblade because I was stupid and it's cost me," Kyle slammed his fist against the bed rail.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Gloria asked.

"I've been purged of hatred, the spirit that empowered me wont help anymore," Kyle sighed.

"That's great Kyle," James smiled.

"No it isn't," the young man snapped. "It means I'm useless now, I cant stop Osborn's resurrection, let alone do anything to help against Deathblade, because you know he's got something in reserve, he's not going to end like this," he explained.

"The spirit of hatred was corrupted Kyle, it only would have led you down a dark path, like Cade's, that man's the classic example of living and dying by the sword, but this time it'll be the sword of Justice that brings him down," James explained.

"Nice speech, but lets not forget the fact that Deathblade took on all of Hammer, the Hand and even the Avengers, I can see that paper your reading, he's destroyed a whole city as part of his plan!"

"Kyle I don't doubt that there's more to Cade's capture than meets the eye, but I don't think he's responsible for Washington's destruction, this is connected to that rogue super hero group the Squadron Supreme, while you were off investigating this Osborn cult, we were fighting against a dictatorship that nearly cost us Sieg," Gloria explained.

"Where is Sven now? Kyle asked.

"With the Avengers, though he insists he's not joining, listen Kyle I know you feel down right now but keep in mind two people vital to Osborn's resurrection are now under protective custody," James stated.

"Sarah," Kyle muttered.

"She's in the hospital you know, with her brother under guard although I might be able to arrange a meeting if you like," James said.

"Shove your help Crowner, I don't need it," Kyle growled.

James threw his arms up in frustration and walked out of the door. Kyle rested his head on his pillow and sighed.

"Maybe, its for the best," he said.

But not every hospital reunion was bitter. Sarah Stacy met with Peter and Mary Jane. She hugged them both and kissed Mayday on the forehead.

"I heard about your escape from the Squadron May, you must have been incredibly brave," Sarah smiled as May blushed.

"Our own little Spider-girl," Mary Jane patted her daughter's head.

"Don't think you can outrun your old man just yet, I'm still the Superior Spider," Peter grinned.

"What?" the two women raised their eyebrows.

"I don't know…I feel dirty all of a sudden," Peter shivered.

"Anyway, I heard you were with the Avengers Peter, I was wondering if you could do me a favour," Sarah said.

"A favour, what kind?" Peter asked.

"We can talk about it later, for now I'd like to visit Harry and ask him about something!"

"Patrick got me updated on everything, I think we should all have a talk with Harry!"

Mayday held her mother's hand as they walked along the corridor. The little girl smiled and waved at Miles as he reunited with his mother. He blushed slightly at the girl's attention and May silently hoped she'd see the boy again. Miles however couldn't get the words she'd spoken out of his head. Something as simple as 'with great power comes great responsibility' helped to define his life entirely. He hugged his mother, smiling at the crazy world and the certainty that he would be involved in the Spider-man family's adventures again. Patrick leant against the wall outside Harry's room. Felicia had left him to pursue leads on the goblin cult.

"Uncle Pat," May screamed as she jumped into Patrick's arms.

"I'm very proud of you May, you saved those kids the Squadron took, those that don't have family have been provided temporary accommodation in LA, which seems to be the only place that wasn't so badly hit," he explained.

"I saw what happened to Washington," Peter sighed.

"Yeah…a lot of my friends were there," Patrick lowered his head slightly.

May hugged Patrick tightly, whilst Mary Jane rubbed his shoulder. Peter and Sarah walked into Harry's room to see the young man getting out of bed with his arm in a cast.

"Harry what are you doing?" Peter asked.

"The authorities have Gabriel in custody right, I didn't trust them to keep him in custody so I've been putting together and anti American Son plan," Harry explained.

"Something to use against our brother?" Sarah asked.

"Your brother, not mine," Harry said bitterly.

"Harry what's with you?"

"Gwen…I can't believe she…with my dad…god it disgusts me, the pair of them do!"

"Don't tell me your blaming Gwen for all this," Peter growled.

"Gwen was smart Peter, she wouldn't have put herself in a position where my dad would have raped her, if they did have a child together it was consensual."

"How dare you," Sarah snarled.

"How dare me? How dare you…how dare you and your brother, I was fine, I didn't have this craziness in my life, but then you two came into my life and pushed me back into all of this. Goblin cults, crazy gatherings…resurrection," Harry sighed.

"Resurrection? Do you know about it Harry?" Peter asked.

"A few weeks ago, before my dad's body was found Liz told me someone had been watching her and Normie. On a hunch I hired a private detective to find out about it, he never reported in, then I heard about American Son, how he killed some kind of lab creature, the police hired me to look at it since it was one of my father's designs. It was him, the guy I hired, he'd been taken and turned into a monster, so I snuck into his office and analysed his stash of evidence. I saw the goblin cult photos and the picture of their tattoos, god how can people be so insane as to actually believe in my father!"

"Well the whole world did technically believe him," Peter shrugged.

"Yeah…that's the strangest thing, everyone but those that actually met and knew him seemed to believe in him, as if they were pushed into believing," Harry paused and shook his head.

"Well, people have been stupid in the past, I could probably get taken over by a villain and no one would think 'isn't Spider-man acting a little differently now'…I don't know why I had that sudden thought," Peter scratched his head.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand, I get it Harry you hate my brother and I but don't take it out on our mother. She was a victim of Norman's madness too, and right this moment his mad cult is thinking of a means to resurrect him," Sarah explained.

"What would they need and where would they need to do it?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, but I can find out for you, if you help me get to one of my dad's old safe houses," Harry said.

"Sure thing, the last thing I want is Norman Osborn back in my life, especially after this whole episode with May."

"Peter, there's something else I need from you too," Sarah said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to get me access to Cade Hunter!"

* * *

><p>Carlie Cooper stood alongside Mac Taylor inside the very interrogation room that Cade Hunter had been put in. Even though his limbs had been chained to the ground and he'd been encased in a special suit to prevent him from using his energy, Carlie still didn't feel easy. It wasn't the fact that this man had already killed several lawyers the state had provided, or the fact he had fought half of Hammer only to be stopped by She-Hulk. No it was his eyes, the glow of his red eyes through the visor covering his face. Carlier had spoken with the people that made the suit and they said that was one thing they didn't expect to happen. Mac seemed to be completely calm and Carlie wondered whether it was because he was an honest cop with a good reputation or if he really had faith in the countermeasures Hammer had built.<p>

"Detectives," Cade said.

"Hunter, I worked your father's murder case, and the case of your friend Laura," Mac said.

"Ah yes, you found Sven sitting by the body, with Laura's father nursing a shoulder wound," Cade chuckled.

"A perfect shot, the trained marksman kind, we put the evidence together and found him guilty…justice was done that day!"

Cade suddenly burst out laughing, not the insane kind but a bitter laugh.

"It wasn't enough, he still had his life, and 'evidence' what evidence did your people find, ignore or simple turn over when my father's crimes were investigated, what good was your system when my bruises and burns were overlooked?" Cade asked.

"I'm not supposed to question the system Hunter, I find the evidence of the cases I'm working and the courts determine what's just," Mac said.

"You claim to be the squeaky clean model officer, but it's a lie, an façade you show to justify your actions. Fifteen years ago," Cade's voice grew darker as he looked directly into Mac's eyes. "Fifteen years ago you worked a homicide case, Casey Lazarus killed his girlfriend, you knew it, everyone knew it but there was no evidence…so to see justice done your partner planted false evidence. Don't you dare question my methods to achieve Justice!"

Carlie suddenly slammed her fists into the table, causing it to shake.

"What about Vincent Gonzales and his partner, you killed the man right in front of his family," she snarled.

"They did what wasn't necessary, what was wrong…planting evidence, but unlike Mac they didn't do it for justice, they did it for reputation and interfered in murder cases, drawing attention away from the real suspects and pinning them on Spider-man," Cade explained.

"You're lying, Vincent was a good cop!"

"A GOOD COP! A GOOD COP! Let me tell you something, real good cops don't give two SHITS! ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT THEY ARE MORE POPULAR THAN SPIDER-MAN!"

Armed guards suddenly ran into the room, hitting Cade's suit with electrified staffs. He let out a yell of fury as Mac guided Carlie out of the room, although she could still hear Cade's furious screams.

"YOU THINK SAYING SORRY WE COULDN'T FIND EVIDENCE IS A COMFORT TO THE FAMILIES? CAUSE IT ISN'T!"

The guards continued shocking Cade until he calmed down and both Carlie and Mac were out of range of his powers. Carlie took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"You're still a good cop Cooper, don't let what he says get to you," Mac said.

"I know sir, its just the things he said…I couldn't shake away the feeling that he may have been right, about Vincent at least," Carlie sighed.

"You wouldn't be the first person to judge a man incorrectly, this probably wont be a comfort to you, but he was right…Gonzales was never a good cop and he never would have been," he explained.

Carlie sighed as she put her glasses back on.

* * *

><p>Peter managed to get Sarah access to Cade. So while he met with his fellow Avengers, she went into the interrogation room with Patrick by her side. Cade looked up at Sarah as she entered and huffed.<p>

"I hope it was worth it, sacrificing Kyle like that," he said.

"You're the one who stabbed him," Sarah retorted.

"Only because he got in my way, if he hadn't fallen in love with you then…no, I suppose he made his own choice…just like your mother!"

"What the hell do you know about my mother?" Sarah asked.

"I looked Norman Osborn in the eyes when I killed him, rape was never a sin he committed," Cade said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled.

Cade paused as he analysed the expression on Sarah's face.

"I see now, you've been telling yourself he raped her haven't you?" he asked. "Oh yes you have…oh that is just classic, think of her as the victim, she only became a victim when he threw her off the bridge, and the whole world forgot that didn't they? Nobody cared that she died! No one was willing to avenge her but me!"

"You bastard," Sarah growled.

"She was a victim in a way, but in the end she chose to sleep with him willingly, no mind control, no date rape drug, just one girl who felt sorry for a man and was stupid enough to fall for his charm, kind of like Kyle with you. They both made a choice, the wrong one!" he explained.

"Do you think my brother and I are a mistake?"

"What do you think, stop caring about what I think and come to your own conclusion," Cade growled.

"We are not mistakes, my mother gave birth to us, she wanted to raise us away from that man and then he killed him," Sarah wiped her eyes. "I am going to spend the rest of my life helping people, because I'm my mother's daughter, I'm Sarah Stacy, not and Osborn," Sarah explained.

"Good for you, keep telling yourself that, and if you forget it then I'll kill you," Cade said.

"You tried to kill my brother, and you've already taken other people's brothers, their sons, daughters, husbands and wives…their mothers," Sarah lowered her head and sighed. "You may very well be fighting for justice, but hurting the man I loved wasn't justice, you nearly killed him Cade Hunter, he was lucky but that luck may not last and when you do kill someone truly innocent…then I hope you get put in for life, I hope you spend the rest of your life in a cell with a long time to think about the people you've wronged!"

She turned her back to him and with a new sense of determination walked out of the room. Cade huffed slightly, but then lowered his head.

"Its for the best," he whispered to himself.

Sarah Stacy walked through the corridors of the police station and much to her surprise she wasn't crying. She didn't think about the truth of her mother or the possible resurrection of her bastard father. Instead she thought about what Cade had said, how he said Kyle was in love with her. She found herself smiling; she called him the man she loved. It wasn't a crush like she had on Peter she truly loved Kyle. She took a taxi to the hospital and rushed to the man's room. He was trying to get out of bed and clutched the bandages around his chest.

"Kyle," Sarah said.

He turned to her and his eyes softened slightly. She pushed him onto the bed and pressed her lips against his. Kyle gripped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. They held the kiss for much longer than they had at the police morgue, for the moment their troubles were forgotten. Finally they separated and Sarah gasped slightly at how good Kyle looked smiling.

"I love you," she said.

Again Kyle smiled and brushed Sarah's cheek with his hand.

"I love you too Sarah, whatever happens, we'll face it together!"

They sat on the bed together, holding one another for however long they had left. May watched the scene and smiled.

"Good for you Sarah," the elderly woman said.

She walked to Harry's room, where her grand niece was playing with Normie. The pair seemed to be enjoying themselves, but then Mayday stopped and widened her eyes. She stood up and looked around the room as if lost.

"What's wrong May?" Mary Jane asked her daughter.

"Something, something very bad is about to happen!"

A section of the hospital was suddenly blow apart, knocking back doctor and patient alike. The wall crumbled open, revealing a metal giant, one of the spider slayers. Ana Kravinoff's face appeared on its glass face and the hunter laughed as smaller spider robots began crawling into the hospital. Another figure suddenly landed behind her. He was armed with a winged jet pack and a fiery sword. His costume consisted of an orange hood with a yellow rubber mask that clung to his face, giving it a monstrous appearance. The new Hobgoblin laughed insanely as he gave the order he had been given.

"Find Sarah Stacy, and Spider-man's daughter!"

Next Chapter 9: Siege

* * *

><p>Next time Kyle and Sarah fight Ana and the new Hobgoblin and the Parker family receives help from an unexpected source<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

This chapter you might notice ties into the recent update of my Hunt story, well of course the whole story is technically a tie in but you'll get what I mean when you read it

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man Family: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 9: Siege

Otto Octavius sat, or more like lied down in his cell. His bed was a clinical stretcher; wires connected to devices on his fingers monitored his wavering heart rate. He was a shadow of the man he'd once been, his bowl cut brown hair was gone, even his plumb fat belly had wilted away. His skin had become so pale that his veins were visible, he was so skinny that the slightest fall would shatter his bones and his eight mechanical arms, his tools of science and murder had been reduced to the single task of holding him stable. The medical staff of the Hammer prison had left him, only visiting to check his condition. They and every other staff member of the prison were welcoming the new addition to the inmates.

'Cade Hunter has provided a lot of people with opportunities,' though his body was on its last legs, Otto's mind was sharper and perhaps more savage than ever.

For whilst Cade Hunter launched his plan to rid the world of super villains, Dr Octopus launched his own plan, to live again.

* * *

><p>Hobgoblin walked through the corridors of the hospital, letting out his insane laugh. The laugh echoed through the hallways, causing people to fall to their knees. They held their ears, trying to block out the hellish sound of the goblin's laugh. Kyle stumbled across the floor, gripping his ears in pain.<p>

'Damn it, my powers picked a perfect time to leave me,' he thought.

"Kyle," Sarah muttered as she fell to her knees.

"Come on, get up Sarah," Kyle grit his teeth together as he moved to the woman.

"Target identified!"

Kyle gasped as he turned around. The Spider Slayer Mark 1 floated before him, arming its weapons. Sarah picked the bed up off the floor, using her enhanced strength to easily lift it. She threw the bed at the Spider-slayer, instantly crushing it against the wall. Kyle looked at the girl in amazement; she fought through the pain of the goblin laugh better than he did. It then occurred to him that Sarah was Norman Osborn's daughter; the goblin formula flowed through her veins. She was in actuality younger than him, yet her age had been accelerated and her intelligence was above her physical age level anyway. Sarah cringed as the Hobgoblin let out another long-winded cackle.

He dragged his sword across the wall, letting people run by him. His eyes glowed red beneath his hood as he scanned the path ahead of him for his target. When a young woman walked out of her room carrying a brown haired girl the goblin licked his lips. He rushed forward, separating mother from child.

"LET HER GO PLEASE!" the woman begged.

Hobgoblin held the girl by the collar of her shirt, looking her in the eyes. He threw her aside in frustration; she wasn't who he was looking for. Flash poked his head out of the doorway ahead and reversed his chair back. Betty stepped up behind him, looking him in the eyes in concern.

"He's looking for someone," Flash said.

"Who?" Betty asked.

"A little girl, brown haired maybe," Flash widened his eyes slightly.

"May," his girlfriend came to the same conclusion he did and pushed his chair through the door.

Betty ran with Flash past Hobgoblin, causing the masked man to huff. He dismissed the woman and her crippled boyfriend to resume pursuing her target. Ana however had another idea, she rampaged through the hospital, taking no care in who she squashed inside the Ultimate Slayer. She smiled from her spot on the nearby rooftop, she controlled the slayer through a wireless link on her computer. The Slayer moved into the paediatrics wing, searching for any sign of her prey. Miles gripped his mother's arm as she carried him away from the Slayer; they had been hiding in a nearby broom cupboard.

"We need to get out of here Miles," she said.

"Those robots I saw in the hallway, they were Spider Slayers, I read about them, they were designed to hunt Spider-man," Miles explained.

"But Spider-man isn't here Miles, it doesn't make sense for them to come here, we have to go Miles now!"

"But they're here for someone," Miles said as he jumped out of his mother's arms.

"Miles wait," the woman said.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I need to return a favour," Miles said and much to his mother's shock he seemingly disappeared.

The Spider Slayers marched through the hospital, searching for any trace of their target. Ana watched crowds of children and their parents rush by her. She forewent scanning them and simply fired a net on top of them. The children screamed as their parents tried to pry the netting away. Ana walked towards her victims, preparing the gas inside the Slayer's blasters. The robot however stopped moving and Ana continuously tapped the buttons controlling the drone in confusion.

"What the hell?" Ana widened her eyes as the static enveloped the view screen.

The children and their parents watched in astonishment as the Lizard, minus his ripped lab coat ripped the back of the Ultimate Slayer open and tore out its control circuitry. Curt threw the slayer aside and grabbed the net, throwing it off of the civilians.

"All of you run now, get out of here," he growled before running on all fours around the corner of the corridor.

"What is going on?" Ana wondered, hitting the laptop.

"You are losing!" a voice said behind her.

Ana widened her eyes slightly, turning her head in fear. Standing before her was her resurrected father, his eyes glowing from the effects of the technorganic virus. Kraven drew a knife from his belt and rushed towards his daughter. Ana drew her pistol and jumped onto the nearby fire escape, firing bullets that ripped into her father's skin. But with the effects of the reanimation virus his skin quickly regenerated, making Ana's attacks useless. She jumped off the fire escape, landing inside a trash bin. Jumping out of the bin, Ana threw several grenades at where her father was going to land. The grenades exploded, throwing her out of the alleyway and consuming her father.

* * *

><p>Kyle limped through the corridors of the hospital, dragging an oxygen tank behind him. He lifted the tank onto his shoulder and looked to Sarah, she was visibly concerned for him, but he would not sit down while people around him were attacked. Sarah moved ahead of Kyle, peaking around the corner of the corridor. She suddenly pushed Kyle back as the first spider slayer hovered towards them. Sarah swung her fist at the slayer, only for its mechanical arms to bind her wrists together. She struggled as the slayer slammed her against the wall. Kyle suddenly swung the oxygen around, smacking the slayer repeatedly until he squashed its main camera. He grabbed Sarah and ran into the nearby storeroom, hiding from the slayer's blind rampage as it flew into walls. The slayer crashed through one of the windows before impacting with the nearby building, blowing up in a cloud of fire.<p>

"Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean I'm completely useless, after Sven went travelling all of his allies learnt some kind of martial arts discipline, mine was classic street brawling, use what's around you and batter your opponent," Kyle explained as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry all right, I just don't want anyone close to me dying anymore," Sarah sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere Sarah, now come on lets see who they're after," Kyle said.

"LOOK OUT!" Sarah yelled.

She pushed Kyle into the store room, screaming as an energy blast flew into her back. Kyle watched in horror as the mark 2 spider slayer grabbed Sarah by her neck and threw her across the corridor. She slammed into the wall, her shirt half burnt from the slayer's attack The Slayer then moved down the corridor, its blasters sparking as it approached Sarah. She flipped to her fleet and threw a nearby stretcher at the machine. It impacted with the Slayer, knocking it back slightly. Kyle ran out of the storeroom and looked around for anything he could use. Opportunity presented itself as Sarah punched the robot into an unoccupied room. Kyle spotted a defibrillator next to the Slayer and immediately ran towards it. He cranked the voltage up to full power and slammed the pads into either side of the slayers head. The shock knocked him backwards and caused the slayer to spark. It rose from the ground before Sarah rushed into the room, rolling a stretcher across the floor. She rammed the slayer with the stretcher, pushing it out of the window and leaving it to crash into the ground. Unbeknownst to the pair, the son of the slayer's designer watched its destruction in anger.

"They were always cheap looking," the man beside him said.

"Shut up Bench," Alistair Smythe snapped at Hydroman.

Hydroman huffed as he raised his hand, aiming the palm at the hospital's main entrance. He created a jet of water that threw the door open, knocking down anyone trying to escape. Betty slammed into a wall and Flash was knocked off of his chair. He crawled towards Betty, checking the bump on her head. She was alive, but disorientated from the blow. Hydroman and Alistair walked into the hospital, the latter smiling as his slayer armour formed over his body. He looked at the people drenched and unconscious on the floor, his cyborg eyes scanning them.

"No trace of spider DNA, too bad, I was thinking this would be easy, Bench don't contact me if you find the girl, I'd really like to stumble upon the people wrecking my father's slayers," the man fumed as a blade popped out of his wrist.

Hydroman sighed before walking down the corridor opposite Alistair. Flash crawled away from Betty and watched helplessly as Alistair walked past him. He grit his teeth together and slammed his fist against the floor.

"Damn it, I can't be so useless, I refuse to be so damn useless, come on soldier," he growled as he grabbed Betty's shoulders and began sliding across the floor. "Come on, there has to be something, that even a cripple like me can do DAMN IT!" he yelled.

Suddenly, black tentacles wrapped around Flash's waist, lifting him off the floor. The tentacles spread across his body, forming a pair of strong legs like the kind he had before the invasion. The black suit formed into militaristic armour, whilst a mask covered Flash's face. He looked at the suit, the same suit Venom and Spider-man wore.

"No way, what is…" he widened his eyes as he felt the presence of the symbiote inside his mind.

It was then that he was enveloped with the knowledge the symbiote had gained, the skills, webbing and even the identities of the ones whom had previously worn the suit.

"Guess I can't get away with calling him Puny Parker anymore," Flash muttered as he picked Betty up of off the ground. "Looks like you were right baby, they are after May, but I swear, they wont touch her, not without going through me," he narrowed his eyes in determination as he carried Betty bridal style and placed her onto a stretcher.

The New Venom broke off into a run down the corridor, intending to find and save his hero's daughter.

* * *

><p>All hell had broken out at the Hammer prison. Cade Hunter had done exactly as Octavius had predicted, he attacked all of the inmates. For that event, Octavius had collaborated with Ezekiel Stane to produce enough nanites to empower and reequip all of the inmates in the prison. They would provide Octavius with the time he needed. Moving through the corridors of the prison, Otto only briefly stopped to watch the brutal fight between Cade Hunter and his rival, the hero Aeon. They were certainly worthy of being called bitter enemies, but Otto had no interest in them, his interest was in his bitter enemy. He moved into the storeroom of the prison and moving past a display case of his old costume, aimed for his deactivated Octobots. Reactivating the machines was a simple task for Octavius, he had a lot of arms to work with.<p>

"You thought too small Norman, the world was never going to think of you as a hero, you need to actually become a hero," Otto smirked as he released his octo bots.

* * *

><p>Kyle and Sarah continued walking down the corridor, protecting the civilians they found. The pair stumbled across Hydroman, whom smirked as he turned into his watery form.<p>

"I figured I would find the ones who were ruining Smythe's slayers, not they weren't pieces of junk anyway," he chuckled.

Hydroman suddenly threw his arms forward, releasing jets of water. One slammed into Kyle, pushing him into the wall and soaking his bandages.

"KYLE!" Sarah screamed.

His face turned pale as his wounds reopened. Sarah snarled and ran at Hydroman, she jumped, dodging his water jet and kicking him across the face. Bench stepped back and threw his hand forward again, launching another torrent of water at Sarah. She flipped backwards, kicking a nearby stretcher into his chest. He cringed in pain as he liquefied, moving through the stretcher.

"Sarah," Kyle muttered weakly.

He crawled across the floor, clutching a nearby table leg. Sarah continued punching at Hydroman, only to end up inside his liquid body. She kept her mouth firmly shut, clawing inside of Morris for some kind of way out. Hydroman smirked as she slowly passed out. He threw her into the nearest wall and returned to his solid form, grabbing her by her hair.

"Looks like Alistair will be disappointed," Bench sighed as he turned away from Kyle.

Blood leaked through Kyle's bandages as the villain left him to bleed out. He reached out, his vision blurring as Hydroman walked away, with the woman he loved draped over his shoulder.

Alistair Smythe dragged his wrist blade across the floor as he scanned for spider signatures. He looked even in unoccupied rooms, searching for any trace of the one his employer had told him to find. Smythe stopped as he heard a crashing sound, like machinery being crushed. Something rolled around the corner, stopping at Alistair's feet. He looked down at the piece of what was now useless junk, but it used to below to his father's fourth spider slayer. Alistair widened his eyes as a tail ripped through the wall, slamming into his face. He stepped back, slicing the tail in half. But the tail promptly regenerated, causing Alistair to snarl in fury.

"CONNERS!" he yelled at the Lizard as Conners jumped on top of him.

Curt swung Alistair around, slamming him into the wall; he then threw Alistair across the corridor, knocking him into a bunch of stretchers. The Lizard ran across the corridor on all fours, jumping at Alistair and delivering a series of claw strikes to his head and chest. Alistair's cybernetic parts sparked as he stepped back, looking at Conners in shock.

"My sensors, there's no way you would have known they were there if you were a mindless animal," Alistair snarled.

"Because I am not mindless," Curt said as he struck Alistair with his tail.

Alistair swung around, firing lasers from shooters that burst out of his shoulders. Curt jumped over and ducked underneath the beams before scratching Alistair across the face.

"How, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Alistair yelled.

"The symbiote, it took me as a temporary partner, cured me of my other personality, I'm in complete control now," Curt declared before biting into Alistair's shoulder.

Alistair yelled as the Lizard ripped off his arm, and then struck him with his tail, sending the designer of the slayers flying straight onto a well-placed hospital bed.

* * *

><p>Ana Kravinoff shook her head as she got off the floor. She looked at the blood coming out of the cut on her forehead and then at the flames inside the alleyway. Though her father was a skilled warrior, there was no possible way he could have survived the explosion. Or so Ana thought, because much to her shock, her father emerged from the flames. His burnt skin quickly healed itself as his eyes shined a yellow colour.<p>

"You should have thrown the grenade from a distance my daughter, after doing so you should have run, because that is the only thing that will save you until the reanimation virus wears off, and even then…you still have to best me," Kraven brandished his knife again as he approached the girl.

"I have lived to serve your legacy, if there is anything I can do to regain our family honour then please, let me do so," Ana said.

"You don't understand girl, I don't think you'll ever understand, I had already achieved all that I needed from the hunt. I had bested Spider-man, that was my ultimate goal, to prove that he was not a lion, that I was the better warrior. That was done, yet you continued the fight, for what? Revenge? Justice? We are the criminals Ana, not him, we are the ones whom must face judgement, you surrendered your pride as a warrior by turning to dark arts, by trying to disturb my eternal rest," Kraven explained.

"Is that not the same thing your new master has done?" Ana asked.

"Of course, but he uses us all as tools, he has only given each of us one chance to settle unfinished business and that privilege goes to whomever he has deemed worthy of it!"

Ana was suddenly lifted into the air by a web line that latched onto her shoulder. She screamed as she was pulled into the arms of the Scarlet Spider. The eye lenses of his mask glowed yellow from the technarch virus as he jumped off of the building, landing feet first on the concrete in a way that would have crushed the kneecaps of any man who wasn't infested by the reanimation virus. Ben dropped Ana on the garbage and looked down at her with his eyes narrowed in fury.

"I am only going to ask you this once, who is after my niece and why?" he asked.

"I would answer him daughter, he can not and will not stop me from torturing the information out of you," Kraven ran the dagger across his finger, looking down at his daughter as she quivered in fear.

"Such cowardice!"

Kraven and Scarlet Spider turned to the shadows, only for a pair of white tentacles to wrap around them, slamming them both into the ground. Ana didn't completely understand what was going on, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, in fact she ran out of the alleyway, not taking any time to look at who had saved her.

* * *

><p>Mary Jane ran with Mayday in her arms. May ran behind her with Harry, Normie and Liz. The group began making their way towards one of the fire escapes, dodging the Spider Slayers that moved through the hospital. Flash slammed into one of the spider slayers, flying with it through a window. Whilst the slayer fell to the floor, Flash used the web shooters built into his wrists, swinging naturally for the first time.<p>

"SPECTACULAR!" he yelled as he swung onto the rooftop. "Okay Flash, just remember why you're here," he said to himself.

But the new heroes eyes widened in shock as he saw something flying in the distance. He felt someone creeping up behind him and turned, but quickly eased up as he saw who it was. Meanwhile, Mary Jane and her group made their way to a fire exit. They approached one of the emergency doors, feeling that they were home free.

"MOMMY WAIT!" Mayday yelled.

"What is it baby?" Mary Jane asked.

"Could it be an early warning sense, like what Spider-man has?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as Hydroman walked towards the group, carrying Sarah on his shoulder.

"All right, now if you'd kindly hand the girl ov…" Bench suddenly widened his eyes as his body suddenly twitched.

He fell to the floor, revealing Miles Morales.

"Um, magic touch I guess," he nervously chuckled.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

The group suddenly fell to the ground, each one clutching their ears in agony. Hobgoblin walked through them, laughing continually in order to incapacitate them. He stopped as he knelt down by Mary Jane and Mayday.

"You led me on quite a merry chase, but its over now," he growled as he grabbed Mayday by her hair.

"NO!" Mary Jane yelled.

She gripped Mayday tightly, fighting against Phil Urich with everything she had. He dragged her across the floor and laughed but she didn't let go. Hobgoblin delivered a swift and brutal kick to her head, knocking her into May.

"YOU MONSTER!" May yelled.

Phil grabbed Sarah by her hair and threw Mayday over his shoulder, carrying them both through the fire exit.

"No, SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Mary Jane yelled.

Lizard ran past the civilians and straight through the fire exit. He rushed into the nearby alley, watching as Hobgoblin put Mayday and Sarah on the pincers of the Scorpion Spider Slayer, which had been merged with the Tarantula and Black Widow class spider slayers. He wasn't alone either, several robots on goblin gliders flew right beside him, aiming their blasters at the doorway as Mary Jane and Harry ran out.

"We don't want anyone following us boys," Hobgoblin cackled as he drew his sword.

"MAY!" Mary Jane screamed, watching as the gigantic spider slayer flew over the rooftops, carrying Sarah and Mayday with it.

"Now lets get some nice hostages for when Spider-man gets here," Hobgoblin said.

"First thing you forgot about Spider-man Hobby!" a voice said from the rooftops.

Phil turned his head, widening his eyes slightly as he saw the new Venom standing on the rooftops. But like Phil, Flash had bought some reinforcements of his own.

"Its something people surprisingly overlook, the fact that Spider-man has friends!" Flash smacked his fist against the palm of his hand.

Standing behind him was Black Cat, Patrick the Scarlet Spider, Toxin, the Prowler, the Rocket Racer, Cardiac, Silver Sable and the Mattie Franklin Spider-woman.

"I promise you that by the time Spider-man gets here, he'll have a Goblin with broken legs ready to interrogate," Flash said before he leapt into action.

* * *

><p>Otto breathed weakly, but his resolve and intention was firm. He looked at his Octo bots as they began walking out of the room. His octobots had shared a hive mind that unbeknownst to the Avengers, Spider-man had to access during Karabai's invasion, in order to use the Octobots to protect his family. Peter Parker had unintentionally triggered the events of his demise as Otto closed his eyes and began to access the hive mind of his greatest creations.<p>

"You were an amazing hero Spider-man, but I will be Superior!" he let out one final laugh before losing consciousness.

The man had an ingenious and cruel plan, but in his disoriented and weakened state he failed to notice one thing, he was not alone. A figure, his armour obscured by the shadows stood at the doorway. His eyes glowed a deep red colour as he began walking towards Octavius.

Next Chapter 10: Superior

* * *

><p>Spider-Man: Wow, now that was an eventful update, looks like I've got some work to do, but wait Marvelites, apparently you guys wont find out how the fight with Hobgoblin goes until after the next chapter. As for Otto, if you guys think Deathblade has gotten his hands on him sorry to say he's fighting Ares right now, but whose with Otto? And whats up with the tagline for next chapter? Spider-man vs Aeon, why would Aeon fight me? We'll have to find out next chapter.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

What's with the title change? You'll have to read to find out!

* * *

><p><span>Superior Spider-man Vs Aeon: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 10: Superior

A year had passed since the devastating battle between the Avengers and the Squadron Supreme. Deathblade had been stopped and America was on the verge of rebuilding, with a new President and a new mayor of New York.

"Thank you for coming people of New York, to celebrate the one year anniversary of the mad Deathblade's Hunt, we are presenting the key to the city to a very special hero, a true hero, one whom had assisted my office…I mean this city in more ways than one, crime is at an all time low and though some of you may question his methods I say he has done this city a great service. I am proud to present to you…SPIDER-MAN!"

Jonah looked to the rooftops, expecting to see the hero of the city emerge from whatever hiding place he had taken. Instead the journalists of New York were treated to something very different. Black and red spider robots crawled across the stage, stopping at the feet of Jonah Jameson.

"_Forgive me Mr Mayor," _a voice echoed from the robot's speakers. _"But I'm afraid I'll have to have my Spider Drones pick up my prize, there is an incident across town I can not ignore, alas a hero's duty is never done," _Spider-man explained.

He jumped over the several thugs, planting bombs of some kind onto their backs. When the bombs exploded the thugs were covered and trap by hardened webbing. Spider-man flipped and viciously kicked two gunmen before moving on to his primary target.

"DAMN YOU!" Tombstone yelled.

The albino threw his gun aside and ran at Spider-man. But the black over the blue wasn't the only new aspect of Spider-man's costume. Four spider arms stretched from his back and he used the mechanical arms to attack Tombstone, cutting his wrists and stabbing his shoulder.

"We're in way over our heads," Joystick muttered.

"Come on, you've beaten him in combat before," Boomerang said.

Boomerang threw his razor rangs whilst Joystick ran at Spider-man. He blocked her energy sticks with his mechanical arms and thrust his foot into her chest. She spat out a blob of blood and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You psycho, you could've killed her," Boomerang said.

"Who said I'm not going to?" Spider-man asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Boomerang threw his signature weapons.

Spider-man grabbed them with quick web shots and threw them back, cutting Boomerang's shoulders. He drew blades from his belt, only for Spider-man to land in front of him. Claws suddenly appeared on Spider-man's fingertips as he ripped off Boomerang's visor. The villain yelled in agony before the hero punched him in the chest. Spider-man bought Boomerang to the floor and punched him again and again, so hard that the villain didn't move.

"Let that be a lesson to you all, it's a brand new day and I will not tolerate your misdeeds anymore," Spider-man explained.

He left the wounded, near crippled villains for the police to pick up. As he swung across the streets cheers did not welcome Spider-man, but his spider drones were ever watchful, reporting a number of crimes on his way home. He webbed a pickpocket onto a lamppost and looked down at the boy.

"Such a waste, I'm sure there is a bright young lad in there, you could've done something amazing boy, but instead you've squandered your potential," the hero explained before he swung away.

"Oookay, usually he hits me with a wisecrack," the thief muttered.

But before Spider-man went on his way home, his secret identity of Peter Parker had to go into work. As the new head of Horizon labs Peter had a lot of new responsibilities, not just to the city but the country. He walked through the corridors of the labs, wearing a lab coat, something no other scientist at the lab had done before. Peter had reorganised the relaxed, almost social club style of the lab into something more professional and in his eyes efficient.

"Director Parker you'll have to reconsider this new proposal!"

Peter grit his teeth together, he would face constant criticism and doubt from Max Modell, the former head of Horizon labs. He kept Max around because he was a very good scientist, but the fat moralistic fool was beginning to outlive his usefulness.

"This new camera system you're proposing, it's a breach of privacy Peter," Max explained.

"What have I told you to always call me Max?" Peter asked.

"Director Parker, I'm sorry I know your inventions over the past year have really helped law enforcement but this idea to mass produce Spider-man's drones so they can watch every home is just too much, it is a severe breach of the human right to privacy, I know you're aiming to give police a heads up on possible cases of abuse or murder but alls that really requires is a decent human being to pick up their phone and tell the police that there's something wrong with their neighbour!"

"Too naïve Modell, Deathblade taught us that there is no such thing as a decent human being," Peter sighed as he moved on.

"I for one agree with Director Parker's plan Max!"

Peter smiled as his business partner walked around the corner. Michael Morbius flipped over the papers he had been given, a smile crossing his handsome face.

"You would agree with anything Peter says Michael," Max sighed.

"Quite rightly, if not for Peter I would still be a living vampire," Michael said.

"So we are in agreement, we can start mass production tomorrow, now I wanted you all to read my latest idea for Horizon labs new project, one that will not just aid America, but perhaps the whole world," Peter explained, drawing a blue print from his coat.

Max read over the blue print and even Michael was shocked by the daring idea. Fusion was a very unpredictable source of power, and even with Peter perfecting the equipment the deceased Otto Octavius used there were still considerable risks to consider. But before they could protest their employer disappeared. Seconds later Spider-man was swinging away from Horizon labs, finally taking a stop at his new home. With his pay rise at the lab Peter was able to afford a penthouse suite for his family. He dressed into a fine suit for the evening and walked across the fine marble floor.

"Peter, May your father's home," Mary Jane smiled as Peter kissed her neck. "Oh Tony called, he was wondering if Professor Parker could come to his office tomorrow, he wanted to discuss a joint venture between Stark Resilient and Horizon Labs, he thought you could provide some input on his repulsor powered cars," his wife explained.

"That's too bad, Horizon labs are already exploring the possibility of fusion power."

Mary Jane sighed as she stepped away from the kitchen counter.

"Peter, I think Tony has the right idea, starting small might be the best thing," she said.

"You're a night club owner Mary, this is an issue of science," Peter huffed.

Mary Jane frowned before throwing her apron aside.

"Mary…"

"No don't Peter, you haven't been the same since last year, I know the Avengers already checked you out, I know losing Sarah was a real burden to you, but I expected her lover to kill Osborn not you," Mary Jane explained.

"Norman Osborn has been a blight on our family since we were in high school, he nearly destroyed the world by putting himself in a position of power he didn't deserve," Peter stated.

"Well I'd say you're on the same path Peter," MJ huffed.

"What!"

"Harry never spoke to his father, and now our little May is becoming a scientist of her own, she showed me some amazing equations today, I had to look them up on the internet and they were completely right, what does it say about a man when his daughter cant talk to him about the things they used to be able to talk freely about?"

Peter ignored Mary Jane's rant and began walking up to Mayday's bedroom. He tapped the door and opened it, looking to see Mayday working at her desk. She wasn't working on a science project like her mother said; she was working on a drawing. Peter looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of a crude drawing of himself in his old costume, swinging with three Scarlet Spiders, one of whom wore a rather dark red and black costume, he also saw another Spider-man, or a spider boy in a primarily black costume with red webbing designs. May had just finished drawing a Spider-girl when Peter saw the title of the drawing.

"Our happy family," Peter read.

He moved his hand to touch May's shoulder, but the girl shoved it aside.

"Mayday, please talk to me," Peter said.

She whispered something, and practically buried her face in her drawing.

"What did you say Mayday?" he asked.

"I said…YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

Peter widened his eyes as Mayday turned, glaring at the man who wasn't her father.

"Because she's quite right, you are not her father!"

Peter turned, gasping at the red haired man standing with his arms crossed in the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter asked. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He leapt at the man, but widened his eyes as the man elbowed him in the face. The intruder grabbed his neck and threw him out of the window. Peter yelled as he fell towards the ground, without his web shooters he was done for. He slammed into the ground, which had suddenly shifted into water, the kind seen in a sewer. Peter stood up and looked at his surroundings in confusion. The city became a desolate place, his spider drone disappeared and even his own form changed. His cheeks and chest grew fatter, his hair shaped into a bowl cut and his dirtied suit was replaced with a prison jumpsuit.

"Now that's a fitting look for you," the intruder said as he suddenly appeared before Peter's eyes.

Peter clutched his eyes as a pair of wide rimmed sunglasses covered them. He glared and yelled at the intruder, for his secret had been discovered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Otto Octavius yelled at the young man.

"This isn't the real world Otto, this is a prediction created by the spirit world, a final test of sorts for you before you reach heaven, if that's where you're destined to go," he explained. "You couldn't fool them, his family, maybe if Peter hadn't married Mary Jane, thus preventing the existence of May then you probably would have been able to fool everybody, especially with how stuck up everybody is about pooling resources and working together. But even then eventually someone would have figured you out," the young man elaborated as people began to appear around Otto.

"Like a forensic scientist who knows science," Carlie said.

"Or the best friend who was in the perfect position to see just how much he had changed," Harry said.

Otto glared at them and his form suddenly changed again. His eight mechanical arms burst out of his back and his prison jump suit turned into his green and orange suit.

"Don't be so ridiculous, I would have been Spider-man, the perfect Spider-man," Dr Octopus growled as he stampeded towards the unknown man.

Suddenly, grey and red armoured plates appeared around the young man. When the plated formed his helmet his eyes glowed before he blocked the strikes of Otto's mechanical arms.

"_**I am Aeon!"**_

"So what? You're still not going to stop me," Otto thrust his arms at Aeon.

The armoured hero began dodging the tentacles, moving his head and sidestepping each blow. One tentacle caught his head and lifted him off the ground. Otto yelled as he slammed Aeon into a wall. He climbed up the building, glaring as he bound Aeon's arms to the wall.

"Yes I know you now, from Peter's memories, this isn't spirit realm, this is his mind isn't it? You sneaky little hero, you're using my equipment to interface with us aren't you?" Otto asked.

Aeon suddenly slammed his feet into Otto's chest, throwing the villain back. He jumped, dodging Otto's arms and punching him across the face. They crashed through the building opposite and rolled onto their feet. Otto thrust his arms at Aeon, striking his face and cutting open his chest plate, energy poured out of Aeon's torso as he jumped back.

"You're the one trying to stop Deathblade, tell me, why stop me? If you're all for redemption then why keep me from mine?"

"_**Redemption, is that what you call this?" **_Aeon asked.

The ground shook and Otto widened his eyes as the doors around him opened. He found himself looking at different versions of Peter, his younger self in his classic costume, himself in his silver armour, his black costume, his iron spider self, himself in a noir style costume and the Big Time stealth suit.

"What's this about you trying to take over our body?" the young Peter asked.

"This guys in for some real pain," black suited Spider-man growled.

The armoured Spider-man fired a web at Otto's face and pulled him into the iron spider's fist. Black suited Spider-man then produced a tentacle from his wrist and slammed Otto against the ground. Both the Spider-man and the Big Time spider kicked Otto onto the glass of the window. Noir Spider-man then moved towards Otto.

"I really hate this guy for some reason," he snarled.

In a show of brutal and almost video game style animation, Noir Spider-man punched Otto's face repeatedly, again and again from various angles. He then delivered a final punch to Otto's chest, pushing him straight through the window.

"Yeah, nice hit," the Spider-men started praising one another, giving each other high fives.

Aeon ran out of the building at super speed, leaving a trail of energy behind him. The doors of the buildings slowly opened, revealing the loved ones of Peter Parker, not Otto Octavius but the real Spider-man. Otto coughed out blobs of blood as he rose from the water.

"Damn it, there isn't much time left, I need this Aeon, I need this to survive…to change my life," Otto explained.

"_**You cant, you are going to die Otto, that much can't be changed even by my connection with the spirit world," **_Aeon said.

"But I need redemption!"

Otto widened his eyes slightly as the loved ones of Peter Parker began to crowd around him.

"And that's the best redemption you could think of Octavius?" Jameson asked.

"Stealing another person's life," said Norah.

"Deceiving his loved ones," Sarah said.

"Ruining his legacy!" Kaine growled.

"Changing what his name should stand for into what you think it should stand for," Patrick said.

"I can't believe I ever wanted to marry you," Aunt May huffed.

Otto shook his head before stretching out his tentacles. He knocked down each projection one after another.

"ENOUGH! PETER PARKER SQUANDERS HIS LIFE! He has the potential to be so much more, to be the smartest, to make the city a safer place, to satisfy his family even more than what he does. What will Parker do if I don't take his body, continue working for a dead end paper? Continue allowing his villains to go through the revolving door system?" his voice grew hysterical as his tentacles fell apart. "I would not waste it, I WOULD USE ALL OF MY INTELLECT AND ALL OF HIS STRENGTH! YOU SAW WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN! THE PEOPLE WOULD LOVE ME AS SPIDER-MAN AND THAT'S I WHAT I WILL BE!"

He ripped at his skin, revealing the red and black suit of his version of Spider-man.

"I AM THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN!" he roared.

He pounced on Aeon, punching him across the face. Then he wrapped his webbing around Aeon's neck and threw the line over a lamppost. Pulling on the line, the Superior Spider-man began to choke the armoured hero.

"_**You are so full of shit," **_Aeon snarled.

"Really, then why is the possibility presented showing me as a far better Spider-man?" Otto asked.

"_**Superior Spider-man? What…a load… of BULLSHIT!"**_

Otto's webbing suddenly decayed and Aeon swung around, punching him straight in the eye. He blocked Otto's counter punches and delivered a series of punches to his face.

"_**On your last days you spend them not forming an idea to change the world," **_he kicked Otto in the chest, pushing him back. _**"But on one last plan, one last grand scheme for your own survival and profit," **_Aeon blocked two punches and countered with an elbow, _**"You don't think that you're committing but you are, your taking a son away from his mother, a husband away from his wife, a father away from his daughter," **_he jumped and kicked Otto twice in the chest, sending him sliding across the floor. _**"At least Deathblade isn't motivated by selfishness, he actually believes that he'll claim justice and he doesn't intend on living at the end of it…your life just goes on and on, continuing to live a lie, pretending to be someone you're not!"**_

"I am him, I will be him, in both memory and body, but I will be better, SUPERIOR!" Otto yelled as his spider legs burst out of his back.

He slashed at Aeon, grinding off pieces of his armour. But Aeon quickly countered with his own punches and then head butted Otto on the nose.

_**"But the core of your soul is still going to be dirtied by the fact that you did this for yourself, that you weren't motivated by what was right for other people but for you. You can wear the costume, wear his skin even and call yourself Amazing, Ultimate, Spectacular or Superior but at the core of your soul…"**_

Aeon paused as the different versions of Spider-man began to appear around him. Other versions of Spider-man, if every costume or form to date including his Identity Crisis costumes appeared on the rooftops of the city as it slowly began to rebuild itself. The Superior Spider-man looked up at these versions of his foe and gasped in horror, his mechanical legs began to fade away. Noir stepped in front of Aeon and spoke in a voice that wasn't his own.

"You'll still have forgotten that with great power comes responsibility, not just to yourself but to all others," Ben Parker said. "You already had the moral obligation to go out and do those amazing things you spoke of, but you only had the one life to do it Otto, you had no right to take another's body and do those things!"

The different Spider-men glowed and they gradually began to merge with Aeon. His armoured repaired itself, forming a black spider pattern on his chest with the classic colour scheme replacing his grey and red. Otto clutched his ears and he was suddenly a child again, looking up at his father.

"At the core of your soul Otto you'll still be that pathetic sack of meat who couldn't move past the abuse of his father," he said.

Otto grew and his tentacles and classic green and orange costume returned. He widened his eyes, looking up at the form of Spider-Aeon as he flew into the air.

_**"At the end of the day, you'll still be that loser who crawled out of the rubble of his failures to get his ass kicked by a fifteen year old!"**_

"GET READY OTTO!"

Octavius turned around and yelled as Spider-man, the real Spider-man flew towards him. Spider-man rushed through his old foe and with every punch and kick webbing wrapped around the overweight man, binding his arms, legs and tentacles.

"MAXIMUM SPIDER! You like that Otto?" Spider-man jumped into the air again.

He fired a web at Spider-Aeon, enveloping him in a cocoon. Then Peter slipped in midair, spinning again and again before launching the cocoon towards Dr Octopus. Inside the cocoon, Spider-Aeon threw his foot forward and kicked Dr Octopus with the force of a missile. The villain yelled in agony as spiritual energy engulfed his form, sending him crashing down towards the ground.

"And there's the winning pick," Spider-man chuckled, adding insult to injury by taking a picture of Otto's shocked expression.

* * *

><p>Otto Octavius opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings in shock. He was still inside prison, his instruments had been ruined and Aeon stood over him in his natural form. Otto shed a few tears, he had failed to take a more youthful body.<p>

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Otto asked.

"Don't be so melodramatic, you've still got some life left in you," Aeon said.

"I could take Parker's body, and I would succeed," Otto growled.

"_**Yeah you probably could, except I'll be watching Spider-man to see if he's out of character, and in just in case I don't survive the coming battle I'll tell my apprentices and they'll keep an eye out and then if you have done it we'll catch you, tell the Avengers exactly what happened and you'll become a lab rat till they figure out how you did it and how they can reverse it," **_Aeon explained, bringing his face closer to Otto's. _**"Or alternatively, you could use what little you've got left in you to help someone else for a change, you could use your own power responsibly for a change, you could claim redemption!"**_

Aeon turned to leave, letting Otto cough some of his blood out.

"But what can I do?" he asked weakly.

_**"Don't know, its your life, so long as it doesn't taking another I'm fine with whatever you do, pass an idea on to Stark about fusion power, use some of those octo-bots to help the police, hell crawl to a church and pray for forgiveness for all I care, whatever it is do it for the right reasons!"**_

"Wait, was I really in Peter's mind, or was that the spirit realm you spoke of, was that really Ben Parker who spoke out or just a memory of him?" Otto asked.

**_"It doesn't matter, the words still apply, take responsibility for your life Otto and then live it!"_**

Otto used his tentacles to weakly stand, whilst Aeon began running through the corridors of the prison.

_**"Thank you, Ben Parker, I don't think I would have been able to do it without you!" the young hero whispered.**_

Otto looked at one of his junked Otto bots, within his minds eye he could see the Spider Slayer flying away with Mayday Parker. Thus the gears of the scientists mind began to turn, forging another master plan, his final plan!

Next Chapter 11: Goblins against Spiders

* * *

><p>This chapter was very satisfying for me to write, but will Otto continue his plans? Well you'll have to read to find out, next time its the Spider-man family versus the goblins, whilst Kyle struggles for his life.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

Merry Christmas guys, with the finale of my The Hunt Storyline upon us I'm wrapping up some of the spinoffs. Three updates before Christmas. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man family: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 11: Goblins against Spiders

Phil Urich, also known as the Hobgoblin looked up at the new arrivals in horror. As each one prepared for battle, clicking their fists or loading their guns, the former cameraman quivered in fear. Then his madness took over and in the face of the overwhelming odds he ordered the Goblin horde to attack. Flash didn't even need to speak to get the allies of Spider-man to go into action, they all knew what needed to be done. If there was one thing that was constant about spiders, they hated robots and loved smashing them. Flash jumped and cut apart two goblins with blades on his arms. He felt like Alex mercer from Prototype, slashing through enemies one by one. Patrick let his mechanical legs slide out of his back. He fired their concussive grenades inside them, hitting four goblins that tried to surround him. Prowler dragged his right claw across the wall, using it to slide down as he knocked two goblins off of their gliders with his wrist blasters. Mattie landed on one of the goblins and punched a hole through its stomach. She turned, dodging the buzz saw that slid out of the second goblin's wrist. The third woman to use the Spider-man name flipped backwards, knocking the Goblin's head off with a super strong kick.

"I bet you had these tin cans built with Spider-man in mind, you should have expected the unexpected goblin," Sable said as she shot a robot apart with her pistols.

"How dare you attack a hospital of all things," Cardiac growled before blowing up a robot with a blast from his staff.

Hobgoblin swung his sword at Mattie, only for webbing to latch onto the handle and pull it from his grip. He turned towards where the webbing had come from and narrowed his eyes in fury.

"Coming at you Hobby," Peter said as he launched himself towards Hob Goblin.

Phil threw his pumpkin bombs at Peter, who dodged them one by one. He flipped in midair, grabbing one of the bombs with a web line. Spider-man threw the bomb into two goblin robots, blowing them to pieces.

"We need to take this fight away from the hospital," Cardiac said.

"Maybe if we draw their attention they'll follow us and leave the hospital be," Mattie suggested.

Silver Sable shot a goblin off of its glider and jumped onto the platform. She latched her feet onto the controls and began flying and shooting down one robot after another. Venom sliced two robots in half and Cardiac blasted another's head off. He swung his staff around, smashing two more robots into the walls before firing a second blast that disintegrated another robot. The goblin robots fired the missile launchers on their shoulders. Patrick threw them away with his webs, whilst Toxin and Mattie flipped back, dodging several energy blasts. Prowler fired blasts from his gauntlets, hitting one robot in the chest.

"Okay ladies, we'd better get out of here," Black Cat said, taking Mary Jane and May by their shoulders.

"No, Felicia, my daughter, they took my daughter," MJ spoke frantically, slipping out of Cat's grip.

"I get it okay, but you need to keep safe as well, otherwise no one will be able to help May," Felicia explained.

"FELICIA WATCH OUT!" MJ yelled.

Felicia turned just as goblin robot appeared behind her. The robot raised its arm, but stopped as it twitched, electricity crackled around it before it fell to the floor. Miles appeared behind the robot, looking at his hands in awe.

"I guess I do have a magic touch," he grinned.

A web line suddenly latched onto the boy's back. Patrick pulled Miles out of harms way, just as an energy blast struck where the boy once stood. The Scarlet Spider used his mechanical arms to impale four robots before Mattie beheaded another with a punch. Spider-man flipped, avoiding Hobgoblin's sword. The villain let out a chuckle before punching Peter across the face. He then delivered a brutal backhand, throwing Peter into the wall.

"You know its funny, I always used to look up to you, now I cant think of a morning where I haven't woken up smiling at the idea of strangling you," Hobgoblin explained.

"And starting a hate site wasn't enough why?" Peter asked.

"There it is, those annoying quips, that always on top attitude when really you're the biggest loser of the heroes, I mean sure D-man was a reject and you had that Hindsight Lad of the New Warriors, but you…" Hobby grinned as he raised his sword over his head.

A leg suddenly slammed into Hobgoblin's side, throwing him to the ground. Venom walked over Peter; a slit on his mask formed a jaw as he growled at the goblin.

"He's an Avenger, a fantastic four reserve, and the inspiration to a whole generation of heroes, so don't tell me Spider-man's the loser of the hero community, cause your just another goblin rip off, your nothing new," Flash explained.

"That's not you in there is it Gargan?" Peter asked.

"Someone tougher that him Puny Pete," Flash formed a grin with his jaw before returning the mask to its normal state.

Peter widened his eyes slightly at the high school nickname.

"No time for the pleasantries, we've got a fight to finish," Venom said.

"Don't play the bad ass, I've been at this longer than you have," Spider-man retorted.

"Well I fought in Iraq!"

"I've been putting this costume on since high school, this isn't really anything new to me!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Hob Goblin yelled.

The two former nemeses turned to the goblin as more robots hovered behind him. Venom and Spider-man nodded to one another before rushing into battle.

* * *

><p>Kyle let out long drawn out breaths as he crawled across the floor. He raised his hands weakly, looking at the blood that had stained them. The young man sighed as he lowered his hand and grit his teeth together. He had lived his life without something to fight for, perhaps for too long, perhaps to the point where falling in love was a catastrophe to that life. Then he remembered his time in the fighting cage, getting beat up while others screamed for his blood. He remembered living on the run, in the wilderness-eating animals.<p>

'How am I different from Cade?' he wondered.

Cade Hunter, the man whom wounded him, the man whom set the whole world against him in very much the same war against evil Kyle fought. But unlike Kyle, Cade had been a part of the beginning; he had actually lost people to the life he lived. Kyle never had those people to begin with, a child of the foster system bounced from one home to another, just like most of the other children given Aeon's abilities. He rolled onto his front and began crawling again; he couldn't give up on having that normal life.

"Sarah, alls I've ever wanted, is that care free life back," he said.

He didn't care if anyone heard him, didn't care if anyone saw him. As more blood leaked from his wound, Kyle slammed his fist into the ground. The image of Sarah kissing him and the tremendous feeling of happiness it had given him. He pictured the life she offered him, a life with someone whom truly loved him faults and all, a life where he had fixed his relationship with Brute, where he could be the friend who went to the barbecues Sven's family held, with a wife or a child.

'Sven, Cade, the truth is that I've been jealous of you both, Sven you've got a family, people who accept you in spite of your powers, you have sons and you haven't allowed the loss of your wife to define you. Even you are someone to be jealous of Cade, your skill, your determination, the love you have for a woman that transcends death. My hatred stemmed from your abilities to make the impossible possible, the world's been saved by you both so many times and what am I doing, killing people on the streets, dragging myself down from a mere memory of the past, if hatred is the only power I can take, then I'll turn my hatred somewhere else!'

The young man began to stand, letting out a yell as an energy pillar lit up behind him. The heroes fighting outside looked at the pillar of energy in shock. Blue lines began to spread across Kyle's body. He let out a roar as his armour began to cover his body, but unlike before the wings grew larger, his aerodynamic helmet shaped itself into an actual beak as Kyle let out the cry of an eagle. His feet shaped into a pair of talons as he flew through the hole he had made.

"That's it, I'M BACK!" Azure Eagle yelled.

He spread his wings and burst through the roof of the hospital, aiming his war cries at the goblin robots. Utilising the distraction, Spider-man punched Hobgoblin across the face and Venom kicked him in the chest. Spider-man wrapped a strand of webbing around Hobgoblin's chest and pulled him in for another beating. Peter delivered a flurry of punches to Hobgoblin's face. Azure Eagle swooped downwards, cawing as he sliced goblin robots in half with his wings. He grabbed Hobgoblin with his foot talons and lifted him off of the ground.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Hobgoblin asked.

He opened his mouth to laugh, but Azure Eagle released a sonic scream from his beak that caused the goblin to yell in agony. Kyle let Hobgoblin go, allowing him to fall onto a web net created by Patrick. Spider-man jumped onto the web and tore off the goblin's mask. Peter and Flash widened their eyes in shock at whom they saw.

"Phil, what the hell are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I can't believe this," Flash growled.

Phil looked up at the two spider-men in fear, whilst Kyle landed on the nearby rooftop. He reverted to his regular armoured form and drew a crossbow from his hip.

"Make him talk quickly before I shoot him in the face," the young man growled.

"I don't even care why you're doing this Phil, where's my daughter?" Peter demanded.

"There it is, no one cared Peter, I used to be a hero…didn't get any kind of cred or respect, then I joined a bunch of losers called the Loners, or Excelsior (could never remember the name) and after that, the only thing I get going for me is a part time camera man job with…"

Flash suddenly punched Phil across the face, interrupting his rant.

"Your sob story doesn't matter Phil, we don't care because your just another villain, but you're the only one with the slightest clue as to where May has been taken, so tell me where they took her," the soldier shaped one of his hands into a blade, sticking it against Phil's cheek.

Phil hesitantly looked between Peter and Flash. Spider-man made no attempt to stop Venom, and it scared Phil despite his previous bravado.

"I…I don't know where they've taken her," he said.

Spider-man suddenly slammed his fist into Phil's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out at the same time.

"Damn it, they took her and Sarah, we need to find her and fast," Peter said.

"If only Puma wasn't killed at Washington, we might have been able to use him to track her scent," Patrick explained.

"Scent, what about Wolverine or another tracker in the Avengers and X-men?" Flash asked.

"We don't have time to search for Wolverine or go to San Francisco to convince the X-men, besides my last conversation with the X-men didn't end so well," Peter explained.

"What happened?"

"They tried to take May away, said a mutant child should be with her own kind and it was too dangerous for her to be living with me, maybe they were right," Peter sighed.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, landing between Spider-man and Venom.

"Spider slayers, they took Sarah and May" Peter said.

"Damn it, where were you?" Azure Eagle demanded.

"Giving my rogues gallery a hide out, one of my old apartments, the complex is abandoned and hardly anyone goes there, I thought it would be a safe place for them to stay until this thing with Deathblade blows over. Only I got contacted by the Avengers and apparently Deathblade is slaughtering the villains in that prison Gyrich runs," Peter explained.

Kyle put a hand to his head, feeling the intense surges of energy emanating from Sven and Cade. The two rivals were going at it as Kyle expected them to. Mary Jane and May ran with the other heroes towards Peter, the red haired woman had tears in her eyes.

"Where is she? Did he know anything?" she asked.

"He didn't know MJ, he had no idea where she was being taken," Peter said.

"Oh my god, no not again, we cant lose her Peter, you have to find her please find her," she fell into Peter's arms and the other heroes lowered their heads in sympathy.

Flash slammed his fist into the wall. Sable raised her radio to her mouth, already giving orders to her Wolf pack to search for the spider slayer. Peter caressed his wife's cheeks, wiping the tears from them whilst trying to suppress her own. Unbeknownst to the heroes, a single octobot crawled down from the rooftops, its tentacles tapping against the ground as it walked towards the heroes. Kyle turned and aimed his crossbow at the machine, causing it to stop.

"Wait, I come in peace," a familiar voice echoed from the robots speakers.

"Octavius," Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"Doctor Octopus?" Patrick asked.

"Parker, I'm here because there's a way I can help you and good for you it wont require any kind of payment," Otto explained.

At the Hammer prison, Otto sat on the floor of the storeroom, looking through the eye of his Octobot with his control helmet. His cough echoed through the speakers of the machine.

"There isn't much time my boy, you need to track down the spider slayer, my Octobots were built with similar technology, they can track them and will track them," Octavius explained.

"Why are you helping us?" Peter asked.

"Because I'm dying Parker, I'm left with no other options than to help you save your little girl, perhaps in some small way that'll give me the redemption Toombs got," the Octobot crawled across the floor and stopped at Peter's feet.

"How can you find May?" Peter asked.

"By tracking the digital signature of the Spider slayer," Octavius said.

"Do it then, and don't try anything funny," Flash growled.

Octavius sighed as he began concentrating. He blocked out everything, the slowing beat of his heart, the rambling of Spider-man's companions, even the cries of Mary Jane. There was a silent moment when he remembered that girl, May Parker, he connection with her father.

'The plan would never had worked, it would have been wrong anyway, for some reason I feel good thinking that,' Octavius opened his eyes and through the Octobot looked at Peter Parker.

"The old Oscorp plant, where Osborn became the man he was, that's where the Spider Slayer went," the former scientist explained.

"Thank you," Mary Jane let out a sigh of relief.

"All right everyone, we know where the hostages have been taken lets get swinging over there," Flash said.

"I'll help you Spider-man, but Wild Pack must join with the Avengers forces, the final battle is beginning," Sable explained.

"Forget it Sable, I've got something more important to fight for," Peter said.

Before his allies could even respond, Peter jumped into the air and began swinging as fast as he could. He didn't stop to look back or say goodbye to MJ as the stakes were too high. There were no shows of his athleticism or elegance to his swing, he simply moved as fast as he could, faster than he ever had before. His allies followed after him, with Kyle catching up easily due to his wings. The small group of obscure and street level heroes followed their inspiration, intending to save his daughter one way or another. Octavius however remained where he belonged. The Octobot shut down as slowly as his body had. He sat inside the prison, breathing weakly and looking up at the ceiling, imagining a heaven he couldn't reach.

"Was that enough?" he wondered. "I see now Parker, you haven't squandered your life at all, I was the one whom wasted his life!"

He imagined how his life could have gone; rising from the ashes of his failure he could have made the world a better place. Solved the energy problem, raised a family, worked with great minds like Tony Stark, Reed Richards and Peter Parker. But instead, Otto Octavius settled for remembering his hand in saving the life of the daughter of Spider-man, in saving her life so that she could live a long life as well, and become a hero like her father.

* * *

><p><span>Oscorp Lab<span>

The daughters slowly opened their eyes, both reacting in mixed ways, but ultimately experiencing the same emotion. Sarah slammed her hands against her glass prison whilst May cried; they were both afraid. They had been placed inside glass chambers, chambers that would fill with gas if they made a wrong move. So instead the two girls analysed their surroundings, their wardens and the possible mastermind behind their kidnapping. They of course saw the spider slayer that had carried them to their prison, fully activated yet calm. Spread across the room were numerous markings, possibly Aztec though Sarah wasn't an expert, she just knew that they had to be magic of some kind. The runes however were mingled with the wires and circuitry that ran across the room. It was possible that their kidnapper had deliberately fused technology with magic. As well as the spider slayer, their kidnapper also had muscle in the second Rhino, a man in metallic armour wielding a high tech battle-axe, as well as Red Vulture, a man who could spit acid from his mouth and Lady Octopus.

"Welcome to our home, sister!"

Sarah glared at the figure standing on a goblin glider. Beside him, flapping its wings was a robot of some kind. It had gold skin and a face shaped like a goblin, with bat wings completing its look. The mastermind himself wore a latex suit that mimicked grey goblin skin, along with blue versions of the goblin vest, boots and gloves. Sarah knew who he was, only a child of Norman Osborn could wear a goblin suit with the American Son armour over it.

"Gabriel," Sarah growled at the man.

"That's right my sister, it was all part of the plan," Gabriel smiled.

"You didn't shoot Harry because you were crazy, you shot him because you really wanted to kill him," Sarah said.

"Indeed, do you like my new Hob Goblin sister?" the young man asked, floating around the goblin robot.

Sarah remained silent as Gabriel laughed.

"I had to call in a lot of favours, use up most of the money our father gave us, but it all paid off in the end you see," Gabriel explained.

He clicked his fingers and Lady Octopus produced from the shadows three prisoners. Julia Carpenter, Madame Web and Arana.

"Some witnesses to the glorious return of the Green Goblin," Gabriel laughed.

"You're the one responsible for it all, the Squadron finding out about May, the Vulturions attack?" Sarah asked.

"Indeed I am, it was all for the sake of bringing our father back, of doing what you wouldn't do," Gabriel explained.

"Listen to me Gabe, our father was insane, the last thing we need is him back in our lives, his obsessions almost destroyed us," Sarah explained.

"No his obsessions defined us Sarah, the only reason we both exist is because of his will, that and our mother's whorish nature," Gabriel smiled as his sister punched the glass. "I wouldn't bother sis, someone with only half the goblin serum in their blood isn't going to shatter that prison."

"Our mother was not a whore," she growled.

"Really? Cade Hunter told you as much, there was no great mind control, no mental manipulation, our mother a perfectly healthy and strong young woman accepted our father's advances…at least at the time, but that one time was enough to conceive us, the heirs to the goblin legacy," Gabriel opened his arms and began to cackle insanely.

The sound was so frightening to May that she curled into a ball. She looked at her surroundings helplessly as the goblin robots stomped their feet against their gliders.

"Now we can finally begin the ritual, BRING UP THE GOBLIN KING!" Gabriel yelled.

Several cybernetically enhanced thugs began walking towards the altar between May and Sarah. The members of the goblin cult carried a body Sarah recognised too well. The mark from Deathblade's scythe had been stitched up, giving Norman Osborn a slight 'Frankenstein' appearance.

"You people don't know what you're doing, Norman Osborn is going to lead you all to your deaths," Sarah pleaded with the men as they placed her father's body on the altar.

"He will lead us out of the age of heroes and towards an age of peace," one of the cult members said.

"I wish I'd bought some cool aid," Gabriel chuckled. "You know just to see if that kind of thing can actually happen twice!"

"Let me out!"

Gabriel looked towards May's cell. She had buried her hand in between her arms and knees. Her body shook as she growled out three words:

"Let me out!"

Madame Web raised her head and looked towards May's cell.

"Don't worry May just be brave, Daddy's coming," Julia said.

"I'm actually praying for Deathblade to arrive and kill everyone, it may be bloody but he did save Mattie last time," Arana explained.

"It's happening," Madame Web whispered.

Gabriel jumped off of his glider and drew a knife from his bag. He cut his hand, casting the blood onto the alter. The runes across the room suddenly began to glow as the chambers May and Sarah were trapped in rotated.

"The blood of the son, willingly given, the blood of the son, taken by force," Gabriel removed another vial of blood from his bag and poured it over the corpse.

"That's why you attacked Harry, you needed his blood," Sarah said.

"Let me out!" May whispered.

"The cherished daughter, returned to her true form," Gabriel opened his arms and laughed as gas began to fill Sarah's cell.

Sarah recognised the green gas as the goblin formula. She covered her mouth and nose, slamming her shoulder against the glass. The young woman looked towards the little girl as gas began to surround her.

"The treasure of the enemy, TAKEN FROM THIS WORLD!" Gabriel yelled.

"NO!" Arana screamed.

"YOU MONSTER LET HER GO!" Julia yelled.

May opened her eyes and rose from her sitting position. The girl suddenly spat against the glass. Much to the shock of the watchers, the girl's saliva burnt the glass like acid, melting it until there was a hole small enough for May to crawl through.

"Impossible, that was cyanide gas, how could you survive breathing that in?" Gabriel asked.

"She's the daughter of Spider-man, spiders can be venomous, she produces toxins so she must be immune to them as well," Lady Octopus said.

"No, you will not keep me from my destiny, my father will walk this Earth again," Gabriel snarled.

May pulled her head back and spat a blob of acid onto Osborn's corpse.

"That's it May, don't let up," Sarah encouraged the girl to spit a second time, melting Norman's dead flesh.

"NO!" Gabriel yelled.

He opened the palm of his hand, prepared to do away with formalities and theatrics and complete his ritual. Suddenly, the American Son armour shattered, causing the Grey Goblin to widen his eyes. He turned around and gasped in horror. Harry Osborn stood behind the crowd, his arm was in a cast but he stood in complete confidence. He snapped his arm out of his cast, allowing the American Son armour to cover his body.

"You were never Norman's favourite son Gabriel, the truth is the only child he ever loved was me, that's why he gave the over ride command of the armour to me, but that love was still on his terms," Harry explained.

May continued to spit acid from her mouth, coating and melting the corpse of her father's greatest enemy until there was only bone and guts left. Gabriel screamed in anguish, kneeling to the corpse and picking at the fragments of bone.

"No, there's nothing left, nothing left of him…YOU BITCH!" Gabriel screamed at May, causing her to fall back.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sarah yelled, "sorry mother!"

Harry flew into the air, only for Lady Octopus to grab him and slam him against the ceiling.

"Activate the Spider Slayer NOW!" she yelled at one of the cult members.

The said cult member tapped the buttons on his control pad. Suddenly, a web attached itself to the pad, pulling it from his grasp. Gabriel swung his fist at May, only for someone to punch him across the face. He looked at his surroundings in utter confusion, even more so as he saw May 'floating' away from him. Miles suddenly appeared carrying May bridal style.

"Man, you really need to cut off the snacks," he muttered, his concentration broken.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," May snarled.

"NO! YOU WONT ESCAPE FROM ME!" Gabriel yelled.

He jumped at the two children like a demon possessed. But then Peter dropped from the ceiling, alongside his allies. Gabriel looked at them in shock and then towards Harry.

"You didn't think I just counted on me being the hero did you? I shut down the sensors," the son of Osborn grinned.

The younger son of Osborn let out a yell, drawing a pumpkin bomb from his bag. He jumped onto his glider and flew over Peter and his allies. The glider slammed into Miles, who instinctively grabbed the wing. Gabriel, whom had true hatred in his eyes, grabbed May by the collar of her shirt.

"DADDY!" May yelled at Peter.

Spider-man fired a web at the back of Gabriel's glider. Gabriel crashed through the skylight, drawing his battle with three generations of spider powered heroes to the sky. Peter began climbing up the line, glaring at Gabriel's back. In the warehouse however the Goblin cult members and the heroes began their fierce battle. Patrick jumped between cyber goblins and kicked their heads off. Black Cat bought one cult member to the ground with her grappling hook and used the wire to trip up several more thugs. The new Rhino lifted his scythe over his head and swung it down on Mattie and Flash. They both jumped to the side as Silver Sable fired a flurry of bullets against the Rhino's armour. He merely laughed, charging towards the mercenary. Sable flipped over Rhino, sticking a grenade to his back. The explosion of the grenade made him stumbled forward, giving the Prowler an opening to fire a blast into his chest. Red Vulture spat a blob of acid at Hobie, burning his cloak. Brown threw off his cloak and fired a blast into Vulture's wing, knocking him off balance. Patrick then fired a web at his feet and pulled him to the ground.

"Free us so we can help," Arachne said.

"Already being done," a voice said behind Lady Octopus.

The woman turned around and widened her eyes in horror. Anti-Venom slammed his fist into Lady Octopus's chest, throwing her away from her captives. Scarlet Spider dropped the shattered remains of the spider slayers control panel and launched himself into the fight. Kraven threw himself into the cult members, hitting one after another with his Bo staff. He blocked the knife swipe of another and smacked him across the face. Scarlet Spider, the resurrected Ben Reilly easily ploughed through the cult members, sticking one of Lady Octopus's arms to the floor and punching her across the face. Azure Eagle flew over the fight and landed in front of Sarah's prison. With a single swing of his wings, he shattered the glass and grabbed the woman he loved. His helmet slid away from his face and he crashed his lips into hers. Sarah widened her eyes before she returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Hey love birds, MIND GIVING US A HAND HERE!" Harry yelled, blocking Rhino's scythe with his energy shield.

The Hob Goblin android suddenly came to life, grinning as he began flapping his wings. He drew out two pumpkin bombs and threw them into the heroes. Mattie and Patrick were thrown aside by the blast, whilst Harry's helmet shattered. He ducked underneath Rhino's hammer, blocking a miniature bomb fired by Hob Goblin at the same time. Patrick got off the floor and looked to Ben Reilly in shock, his predecessor to the Scarlet Spider name was easily throwing cult members aside and dodging the swipes of Lady Octopus's arms. Arana kicked Lady Octopus in the back and Arachne jumped at the woman, kicking her across the face.

"Pumpkin bombs, pumpkin bombs, pumpkin bombs!" Hob Goblin chanted happily as he threw one pumpkin after another.

"Did he have to make the thing talk?" Flash groaned.

He and the symbiote then yelled in agony as a bomb struck their back.

"Shit, forgot the symbiotes weak against fire," Flash said.

"Fortunately my suit doesn't suffer from that weakness," Eddie Brock grinned.

Anti-Venom jumped towards the Hob Goblin android, grappling with the gargoyle like creature. They rolled in midair, crashing through the walls of the facility. Hob Goblin threw Anti-Venom aside and threw several blades. Brock deflected the blades and pounced at Hob Goblin, punching him across the face. He then created two 'tentacle lines' attaching them to the floor and using them to catapult himself and Hob Goblin to the floor.

"Nice try, but these wings of mine are as hard as titanium," Hob Goblin said. "AND AS LIGHT AS A FEATHER!" he cackled, throwing Brock upwards with his wings.

"Where can I get a pair?" Ben Reilly asked, kicking the Goblin in the back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's why I asked!"

"Weren't you part of Deathblade's undead army anyway?" Hob Goblin asked.

"I was, but Anti-Venom found me and Kraven and purged the reanimation virus from us, we're no longer under Deathblade's control," the Scarlet Spider flipped over Hob Goblin, firing multiple impact webs into his face.

The Goblin grunted, annoyed by the spider's attacks. He widened his eyes slightly as Azure Eagle slammed into his back. Kyle punched Hob Goblin across the face, and then kicked him towards Anti-Venom. Brock shaped his hands into a hammer, knocking Hob Goblin into the nearest chemical container. The chemicals spread across the robot's body, corroding its wings. Scarlet Spider stuck a web onto the Goblin's face and pulled him towards Azure Eagle. With a swing of his wings, Kyle decapitated the android.

"One more goblin gone, and the world's a slightly better place," Kyle muttered.

"I agree," Eddie nodded his head.

"Peter," Ben said, looking to the roof.

Outside of the warehouse, Gabriel flew across the sky, trying to throw Miles and Peter off. He glared at the boy and the man clinging onto the web line behind him. Miles adjusted his grip, moving his hand to keep Gabriel from stomping him off. Peter then fired another web line into Gabriel's back.

"SPIDER-BOY GET READY TO GRAB MAY!" Peter yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Peter yanked on the line, pulling Gabriel off of his glider. Miles jumped off of the glider and grabbed May in midair. Peter grabbed the two children and braced for impact. He and Gabriel crashed through the roof of a nearby warehouse. May and Miles rolled away from Peter, looking at his ripped costume in shock. He had risked his own life to cushion them from the fall.

"Daddy are you all right?" May asked.

"You know your dad May, amazingly unstoppable, I am the superior Spider-man after all," Peter grinned.

"What are you talking about Spider-man?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, I hit my head pretty hard when I landed!"

The children gasped as the pile of debris next to them was thrown aside. Gabriel stood up, his costume torn and blood leaking from his nose.

"P-Parker!" he snarled, picking up a nearby block of wood.

"Stay away from my Daddy," May said.

"You, you ruined my life!" Gabriel growled as he slowly walked towards Peter.

"If you want to get to him you'll have to go through me," Miles said.

"If you weren't around, I could have lived a normal life, I WOULD HAVE LIVED A PEACEFUL LIFE!" Gabriel yelled.

"CUT THE CRAP!"

Gabriel stopped, looking to the shadows. Sarah and Harry walked out, looking their brother in the eyes.

"Any chance we had of a normal life was decided by our blood, by our father's greed," Harry said.

"Our mother never loved Norman Gabe, he never cared about you or me, and though in his weird way he probably loved Harry, that love was always with strings," Sarah explained.

"Norman killed Gwen Gabriel and he put you on a path of vengeance, his ghost is pushing you to do things when its well within your power to be better than him," Peter said.

Gabriel looked at his hands and then at his brother and sister.

"You can stop this Gabriel, you can stop this cycle of hatred that has consumed our family," Sarah said.

Gabriel looked to Sarah and dropped the piece of wood he carried.

"Sister, I'm so sorry," he said as tears fell down his eyes.

* * *

><p>The new Rhino continued charging through one ally of Peter's after another. Smashing them against walls, he crushed Prowler's blasters and then threw him on top of Black Cat, then broke apart Patrick's mechanical arms. Likewise Lady Octopus also attack the heroes, throwing them against walls and squeezing them with her tentacles. Arana yelled as she felt the tentacles slowly crush her ribs. Patrick fired a well placed web into Lady Octopus's eyes, blocking her sight. She dropped Arana and Arachne and swung her tentacles around, flailing with hope that she would hit her enemies. Instead she threw aside one goblin cult member after another, knocking them into walls. Kraven pulled a boomerang from his belt and threw the object at Lady Octopus's head, knocking her out.<p>

"Pathetic," the new Rhino muttered.

He pushed a button on the side of his staff. Suddenly, the spider slayer became active, stomping across the warehouse and firing blasts that knocked the heroes back. Rhino and the spider slayer crashed through the wall and headed straight towards the city.

"Lets add to the chaos," he cackled.

"Come on guys, we need to stop him," Flash said.

He looked to his fellow heroes and saw that other than Anti-Venom, Scarlet Spider and Azure Eagle were the only ones not wounded. Sable was fine but she was the only one with significant first aid training.

"Go, stop them before they get people killed," Kraven said, removing a roll of bandages for Mattie.

"You're wife tried to kill me," she muttered.

"She was my ex wife actually," the hunter corrected.

Venom, Anti-Venom and Scarlet Spider began swinging through the warehouses, whilst Kyle flew overhead. He fired bolts from his crossbow, hitting the spider slayers back. The slayer turned, firing several missiles. Azure Eagle span in midair, dodging the projectiles and cutting a final missile in half. He switched to his metallic bird mode and swooped down towards Rhino. But the villain stopped his charge and swung his scythe around, striking Kyle in the chest and throwing him across the street.

"Is there no here capable of giving me a decent challenge?" he wondered. "Perhaps a little carnage will get the real heroes out," he pointed at several civilians and the slayer armed its weapons.

The civilians screamed as the slayer fired its weapons. Suddenly, a gigantic mass appeared over the civilians, its concrete body taking the missiles and cannon blasts. The new Rhino looked towards the giant and widened his eyes in shock. Sandman had appeared over the civilians and was effectively using his body to defend them from the slayers attacks.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE I'LL BUY YOU TIME!" Flint yelled.

The new Rhino grit his teeth together in anger before a blast slammed into his side. He turned to the shooter, Shocker stood with Mysterio and Aleksei Sytsetvich, the original Rhino. Azure Eagle looked at the villains in shock, they looked as if they were protecting the civilians. Mysterio clicked his fingers, releasing a hallucinogenic gas created with the specific purpose of tricking the civilians into survival. In their eyes the members of Spider-man's rogues gallery stood with other redeemed heroes, the Thunderbolts.

"Don't worry folks, these guys are with us, now please retreat to the nearest shelter in an orderly fashion!"

"You heard Mr Jenkins, everyone please leave this area, leave these villains to us," Mysterio said.

"HA! Don't say that so lightly!" the new Rhino huffed.

Shocker prepared his gauntlets, but the original Rhino stepped in his way.

"Alek what are you doing?" Shocker asked.

"He's mine Herman, you take care of the Spider slayer," Rhino huffed like his namesake and dragged his feet across the floor.

"Goody," Shocker sighed.

Sandman turned to the spider slayer. He expanded his hands, forming a concrete hammer that he slammed into the slayer's back. At the same time, Shocker fired a full power blast. The force of the energy blast and the weight of the concrete hammer crushed the slayer. Alek ran at his self-proclaimed successor, but instead of slamming their heads together, the old Rhino ducked and tucked his arms underneath the new Rhino's armpits. He tilted back, picking up the armoured man and slamming him face first against the ground.

"You think this suit gives you the right to rampage, at least my rampages were never without reason!" Aleksei growled.

He ripped his copycat's weapon from his hand and struck him with the blunt end, shattering the man's helmet. Aleksei dropped the weapon to the ground and stood over his defeated impostor. He let out a victorious yell just as news crews began to arrive. Scarlet Spider and the two Venoms landed on the ground, whilst Kyle began flying back to the warehouses. Norah Winters climbed out of the van with her cameraman.

"I know you, you're the Scarlet Spider, as in the first Scarlet Spider…where have you been all this time? Are these guys really with the Thunderbolts initiative?" the reporter asked.

"The first answer is kind of a long and complicated story, as for the second they just want to help," Ben explained.

"Then why aren't they at the final battle at Broxton?" Norah asked.

"What?" Flash and Ben looked at one another in confusion.

"Don't you guys know? Captain America is back and he's rallied a whole army of heroes to fight the Squadron at Oklahoma," Norah explained.

"Then we'd better get going, excuse me Ma'am," Ben nodded to Flash and the two heroes began swinging back to warehouse.

"They didn't go too far from here, lets follow them," Shocker said and his fellow former criminals nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sarah smiled as her brother cried for the first time in years. He hugged his sister, holding her tightly. Harry and Peter smiled at the heart-warming scene. But their expressions quickly changed as Sarah gripped her brother's shoulders. He was holding her so tightly that it was actually starting to hurt. Gabriel's crying quickly turned to insane laughter as Sarah pushed him away.<p>

"You are our mother's daughter Sarah, I'm our father's son," he smiled.

"Then I'm sorry Gabe, there's nothing I can do to save you," Sarah sighed.

"Save me?" Gabe blinked in confusion.

"From me!"

"Really Parker, you're the most non-threatening person there is," Gabriel turned to Peter.

"I wasn't the one talking Gabe," Peter grinned.

Gabriel turned to the shadows, his hands shaking in fear. Kain stepped out, his cloak flowing behind him and his eyes narrowed at Gabriel. The son of Norman Osborn yelled as he ran at Kaine. He easily blocked the Grey Goblin's punches, countering with backhands and head butts that knocked Gabriel back. Gabriel picked a piece of wood off of the floor and swung it at Kaine. The cloaked man simply raised his arm, shielding his face as the block snapped against his arm.

"I warned your father Gabriel, he was smart enough to heed that warning, you I wont waste my time with," Kaine snarled.

He delivered a series of vicious punches to Gabriel's chest and face, knocking some of his teeth out. The man stepped back, his mouth trembling in horror.

"Your father had a little more balls Gabriel, he knew I was serious but he didn't piss his pants," Kaine kicked Gabriel across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Kain grabbed the collar of Gabriel's shirt and lifted his back off of the ground.

"Your sister only wanted to save your life Gabriel, even Harry, who you nearly murdered wanted you safe, Sarah's lover even risked his life to protect you from Deathblade, you've been given as many chances as your father and you continue to waste them, you'll continue to waste them, NO MORE!" Kaine yelled pulling his fist back.

"PLEASE STOP!" May screamed.

Kaine stopped his assault and looked towards the girl. Azure Eagle, the Venoms and Ben soon arrived, looking to May as she cried.

"Please stop," she repeated her request, "No more killing please uncle Kaine, please…he's just a sad man whose daddy didn't love him, he can't harm us," she explained.

Kaine sighed and pulled Gabriel up so they could look one another in the eyes.

"That girl, that girl you tried to murder, that girl you were willing to sacrifice on some crazy chance it could bring your father back, that girl just saved your life, when you get out of prison I hope she'll be older and less sympathetic to you, cause then she wont stop me from ending you," Kaine snarled.

He dropped Gabriel to the floor so hard that the goblin fell unconscious. As Kaine walked away, Peter stood up and tied Gabriel up with webbing. Patrick and the other heroes soon ran into the warehouse, looking at the scene in shock.

"What happened?" Toxin asked.

"We did it, we saved the day and stopped the bad guy, and saved my little girl," Peter smiled, hugging May. "No, you saved her Miles…thank you!"

Miles bashfully rubbed the back of his head and blushed as Mayday placed a kiss on his cheek. The gathered heroes laughed, even Kyle chuckled.

"Wait a minute, we cant stop now, there's a call to arms in Oklahoma, the final battle between the people manipulating Deathblade and the Avengers is taking place there," Ben explained.

"I don't think I've got enough web fluid to make it to Oklahoma, besides we've got suspects here to keep unconscious until the police arrive," Patrick, the second Scarlet Spider explained.

"There may be some old goblin gliders you guys could use, but some of you will have to share," Harry said.

"I volunteer to share with Scarlet Spider, nice to see you back," Felicia winked at Ben.

"The American Son armour could help you fly there," Kyle said.

"No, I'm done with it, I'd just like to get back to the hospital and hug my son," Harry said.

"Seconded," Peter sighed.

"But Spider-man, we could really use the help," Patrick said.

"You've already got a Spider-man with you, Scarlet Spider," Peter smiled, patting Patrick's shoulder and nodding to Ben.

"Are you my uncle Ben?" May asked.

Ben Reilly knelt in front of the little girl, lifting up his mask to reveal a face identical to her fathers

"Kaine and I are his clones, it's a…very…very complicated story that I'd rather forget, so…yeah I guess you could call me your uncle Ben," the original Scarlet Spider smiled.

Sarah picked up the American Son gauntlet and placed it on her arm. The advanced computer inside the armour read her biometrics and instantly recognised her as an Osborn. Kyle widened his eyes slightly as the pieces of the armour began to cover Sarah.

"I'm going too," she said.

"So what does this make her?" Toxin asked.

"Iron Stacy, Miss Iron Patriot, Femme Patriot, American Daughter?" Flash suggested, causing Toxin and Prowler to giggle, whilst Arana elbowed Flash's chest.

"But we've still got fugitives here and I need to get to my soldiers," Sable said.

"Leave them to us!"

The heroes turned to the doorway and saw Spidey's former villains.

"Hold it guys, they're with me," Peter said.

Shocker, Rhino, Sandman and Mysterio walked into the warehouse. Rhino picked up Gabriel and nodded to Peter.

"Peter are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Toombs and Octavius died making sure May was safe, I'm sure keeping a few bad guys down until the cops are here will be easy enough for the younger rogues," Peter explained.

"All my life I've run away from the things I've done, well I'm done running," Shocker said.

"The end of the world puts things in perspective," Rhino muttered.

"This is just the beginning, we're not the only ones to be resurrected," Mysterio gestured to himself and Ben.

"Kraven crept away during the fighting and Kaine's still out there," Arachne said. "I'll stay here and make sure they keep their word," she eyed the rogues suspiciously.

"Me too," Toxin nodded his head.

"I however am gonna swing home, with my daughter," Peter smiled, throwing May onto her shoulders.

"Oh that reminds me, your woman was the one who told us where we would find you, she's waiting at the safe house, she also gave us this, said you'd need a new costume," Shocker removed the case from his back and gave it to Peter.

Peter opened the case and marveled at the design. It was very much the same as his classic and current costume, but the blue had been replaced by black.

"Looks like you guys really are going to have a Spider-man," Peter smiled, handing the case and the costume itself to Ben.

Ben pulled off his mask and nodded at Peter. Ultimately the heroes made the decision to go and help the Avengers fight. Peter however swung home, holding May in his arms. She fell asleep in his arms, her face resting against his chest, happy and safe. Peter was ready to rest easy knowing that his daughter was safe again. But the danger had far from passed; the other members of his amazing 'family' were heading towards a battle that would change their world forever.

Next the final Chapter: Legacy of the Spider

The Final battle of the heroes and the arrival of Spider-man's allies will be shown in The Hunt Chapter 30: Brotherhood

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the spider family reunite and we flash forward to the future where the Madame Web of 2099 recounts to Miguel O'Hara the story of the name and costume he takes up.<p>

Ben's costume is the Superior Spider-man costume-but if I do any future Spider-man stories he'll be in his original costume.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

Terry Komori is the idea of Exile037 from his New Ultimate Spider-man series, the character has been used with his permission.

Here it is guys, the finale of the series. For a while I was struggling with what to right, but when I heard of the upcoming Spider-Verse event I was inspired.

I'd like to think of this chapter as a celebration of Peter's return in April and the relaunch of the Amazing Spider-man series, as well as a celebration of the Spider-man's success in general. Madame Web also states the importance of the upcoming story lines in my Struggle of the Apprentice series.

* * *

><p><span>Azure Eagle and the Spider-man family: The Hunt<span>

Final Chapter: Legacy of the Spider

It was happening, the end of time was upon humanity. Miguel O'Hara looked at the time storm circulating in the clouds above his city, Nueva York. The Public eye patrols were working on evacuation, trying to get the civilians off the streets and the Avengers at Mainframe's tower were formulating some kind of plan. He had been sent an invitation to join the heroes. But as the Spider-man of the year 2099, Miguel had always worked alone, fighting the corrupt elements of the public eye and the Alchemax Corporation. His level of heroism had been small, saving people from disasters and the rampages of lab creatures. He didn't have time for saving the world when the little people needed someone. At that moment in time, between the swing from Miguel's apartment to the tower the people did need a hero.

Kron Stone was the son of Alchemax's chief executive Tyler Stone. Caught in a lab accident that fused his DNA with that of a Scorpion, Kron was forever changed into a vicous green skinned monster with scorpion pincers and a tail. Appropriately the Daily Bugle called him the new Scorpion. He had been caught once before, but it seemed the end of time brewed many problems that fell through the cracks of the bigger heroes. That's what Miguel focused on, the things the Avengers forgot from their tower. He let go of his web line, free falling through waves of traffic, targeting Scorpion. Kron's tail lashed at anything that moved on the streets, spewing acid at the evacuation vehicles. Miguel narrowed his eyes flipping in midair and aiming a kick for Kron's face. His foot collided with the monster, knocking him off balance. Miguel flipped backwards, activating the hologram emitters of his suit. After images of him appeared, confusing Kron's senses. Whilst his predecessors had their spider senses, Miguel had to rely on confusing his opponent so that they couldn't hit him. He circled around Kron, hitting him with webs. Scorpion cut at the webs with his pincers and swung his tail at Miguel. Whilst he didn't have a spider sense, Miguel was still just as nimble, jumping over a giant Scorpion tail was nothing for him. He slashed Kron across the face, using the stingers located on his fingertips. They also enabled him to stick to the walls as he jumped to a building, climbing out of the range of Kron's tail.

"Come on follow me you shocking Mac wannabe," Miguel taunted his opponent.

Scorpion could also climb great lengths, sticking his pincers to the walls he climbed upwards after his prey. Miguel jumped off of the wall, disappearing from Scorpion's range. He was more aggressive than his predecessors, but he was as smart as they were. When they faced stronger opponents they made plans. Miguel's was the formation of a web net on the streets. Jumping back to rooftop level, Miguel waited for Kron to arrive. He flipped back as Scorpion's tail crashed towards him. Pulling on two web lines, Miguel launched himself like a slingshot, hitting Kron square in the face. As they fell towards the streets below, Miguel punched Kron's face with one hand and clogged his pincers with sticky webbing. Kron's tail was useless when falling. Miguel continued punching Kron with both fists until the Scorpion creature landed on the webs. As Miguel jumped back onto the wall, Kron rolled and like any spider's prey only made his situation worse. The webs wrapped around Kron, trapping him.

"Shock," Miguel's used of the future swear word made his feelings clear.

At the end of time all heroes had to make a choice. Miguel's was letting Kron go free, allowing him to kill people in his rampage to get out of the city or stopping Kron there, preventing further blood shed. His decision was made but it wasn't an easy one to make.

"You are not the only one who has had to sacrifice," he sighed, feeling the voice in his head.

"What do you want Madame Web?" he asked.

"**The time storm grows as does the severity of the disasters it causes, but I must see you Miguel O'Hara," **the Madame Web of 2099 had been somewhat of a mentor/annoyance to Miguel, but her advice though cryptic had often been what helped him to develop as a hero.

Whilst he still considered himself nowhere near the level of matching Peter Parker or his successor Miles Morales, Miguel felt that Madame Web had at least put him on the path to following their greatness. He stopped on the sign for the Daily Bugle, the holographic AI of J Jonah Jameson continued to deliver news on the events taking place across the universe. The Nova Guardians were assisting the Skrulls and Kree in evacuating their colonies, the Nova Prime Sam Alexander and Kree Accuser Noh-Varr had been lost when they investigated the Timestorm, so it fell to the Star Lord to oversee the evacuation. Miguel remembered how the Timestorm began, as a light effect that took place on the twenty-third hour of every day. The light effect was the result of the great portal of the Tesseract being closed. Scientists believed it was still a sign that though the portal had been closed, every reality was linked and summarised that those worlds also witnessed the light effect, like a silver version of the aurora.

"This has been decades in the making," Miguel said to himself as he swung towards Madam Webs apartment.

Located in the former sight of Queens, Madame Web's apartment had once been a house. People never visited it though; the local street urchins said it was haunted by the spirit of a person who once lived there, an old man who would haunt all burglars raiding his home. Miguel knew what the place was, the place where Peter Parker grew up with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He pulled off his mask as he entered Madame Webs abode. One would have expected someone of Madame's web power to be in a great void with some kind of high tech chair, but the Madame Web of 2099 went back to basics. She sat on a basic wheelchair, which didn't look very comfortable considering her frail form. Though blind she still sensed others. She looked up and smiled at Miguel as he entered.

"Miguel," she said.

"Madame Web, why have you called me here?" he asked.

"You are doubting yourself Miguel O'Hara, but now is not the time for doubt, you are needed as all Spider-men are needed," Web explained.

"For what?"

"The end of time approaches Miguel O'Hara, the time when all realities crash together, ridding the world of past, present and future, without a past there can be no remembrance, without a present there can be no moment to fight for and without a future there can be no hope to look to. Onyx will have created absolute suffering at every moment of time with the time storm, no, the more appropriate term is reality storm!"

"You're suggesting that every moment of time in every reality will link up, creating a single time and a single world, but how can a world like that exist?" Miguel asked.

"It cant, the world itself will break apart, but with no time it will be stuck like that, a world that always yet never ends," Web said.

"I see now, the disasters will keep going wont they? The ground will keep shaking, the waves will keep hitting the cities, killing people again and again, but like the reality beyond the fault the people wont die," Miguel said.

"They will experience the pain of dying and the pain of watching their loves ones die again. A world of absolute suffering, the world Onyx has traversed reality after reality to create," Web explained.

Miguel squeezed his hands together in anger.

"What can the Avengers do?" he asked.

"They will compose forces for an assault that will ultimately fail, you must join them Miguel, join them as your predecessor did and add your intellect to theirs!"

"I can't stand with the Avengers!"

"You can and you must Miguel…if you don't then all hope is lost, you see Miguel whilst it stands that the apprentices of Aeon are the ones capable of stopping the end of the world, the Spider-men are the only ones whom can truly save it," Web explained.

"But, we're street level heroes, what can we possibly do?" Miguel asked.

"You forget your history Miguel O'Hara, out of all super heroes Peter Parker was the one people could most relate too, because the stakes were always standing right in front of him," Web smiled as she rested her head back, drifting into the comfort of her memories.

Mayday Parker smiled, for she was in the comfort of her family. Her mother had bombarded her with hugs and kisses as soon as she and her father had walked through the door. When the relief for her safety had set in, the family held one another close. May couldn't explain why she could feel the reality bomb in Earth's orbit, nor could she explain the tremendous sense of hope she had. Even as her parents shared what they believed to be a final kiss, May still had hope. The end of the world was prevented with the sacrifice of two great men. And like the many other crisis's the world had faced, people moved on and the world itself changed.

**It was a slow change, all great changes are. People were hesitant at first, old grudges still existed between the Avengers and the X-men. But that is another tale altogether. The story of Spider-man doesn't end, it never ends. Ben Reilly assisted the Avengers during the final battle against Muramasa. Though during that battle he fought as Spider-man, when he was later accepted into the ranks of the Avengers he returned to his Scarlet Spider identity and costume. Ben Reilly served the Avengers for many years, even serving as leader during a mission in another Earth. Eventually Ben Reilly retired from active duty and his legacy continued in Patrick, whom for a time served as the one and only Scarlet Spider. Ben eventually met Elizabeth Tyne, the daughter of the man who killed Uncle Ben. By chance Elizabeth also met Peter and his family and though she shed tears of apology for her father's actions, May forgave her. It was enough for the whole family to move on from Uncle Ben's death, always remembering him but never being held down by him. May met and married J Jonah Jameson senior and the two remained together until Jonah senior's death. She died the day MJ and Peter's second son Richard was born. Peter and MJ moved on with their lives, Peter got a job at Horizon labs, creating many successful inventions that even aided him in his fights as Spider-man.**

**MJ however started her own clothing brand, which was also successful. Though they both made considerable amounts of money, they still lived in their old neighbourhood in Queens, opting for a quiet family life. The Parker family grew with the birth of Ben Parker six months after the Hunt incident. Four years later they had another son, Richard. Their children went through similar struggles to their father, they learnt of the responsibility that their abilities acquired and the duty they had not just to never turn their backs, but to protect the people closest to them. Mary Jane and Peter's marriage had their rough spots, but they remained together for many years. Peter eventually retired from duty as Spider-man. But the legacy of Spider-man would continue to live on.**

Several thugs crashed through the walls of the Scorpion warehouse. The Mexican mob boss was tough and vicious; he had executed many in his rise to power. He and his men ran to the warehouse, taking the guns from the boxes they were originally loading into the boat. Scorpion looked down the sight of his rifle, glaring at the shadows of the warehouse. The flashes of guns illuminated the warehouse, giving Scorpion a perfect view of his men getting knocked out.

"Switch to thermal vision boys," he told his men.

Suddenly, a web struck his scope. He cursed, looking to the hole in the warehouse. His men fired their rifles; bullets flew towards their attacker. His cloak faded, revealing the red and black fabric of his suit.

"SPIDER-MAN!" one of the thugs yelled.

"I thought he was gone," said another.

Scorpion narrowed his eyes at the Spider-man. His costume was black with red web markings and fingers, as well as the classic white-eye lenses. He was however much smaller than the Spider-man the Mexican remembered being webbed up to a post before he turned crime boss. The 'new' Spider-man flipped between each of his men, immobilising them with a simple touch. He attempted to hit him with the butt of his rifle, but the hero slammed his feet into Scorpion, throwing him against the wall.

"Let your buddies know, there's a new Spider-man in town," the Spider-man said before covering the crime boss in webbing.

**Miles Morales took up the mantle and became a good successor to the Spider-man name. Though he faced the same hardships as Peter, including the loss of his parents Miles never gave up the good fight, proving himself to be a true Spider-man. Miles even took to training some of Peter's children when their own powers manifested. The first to step into the costume, much to Peter's initial resistance was his eldest. Mayday quickly proved herself to be the most popular successor of the Spider-man legacy. For a time she fought alongside and even led the team originally composed by Siegfried Wallace, his brother Virgil stated that Mayday was probably the finest teammate he ever had. Though as Spider-girl she made many friends, including Danielle Cage, Franklin Richards and T'Chaka and became as big an icon as her father, Mayday chose to remain a protector of her home city, someone whom looked after the little people. Her brothers eventually also became followers of the Spider-man family. Ben took on the Venom symbiote and accepted training under Kaine. Though he became a more ruthless vigilante and fell out of favour with his family for a time, Ben eventually earned the right to be called a successor, sacrificing his life to ensure that his symbiote and the Carnage symbiote would never harm anyone again. Richard Parker, though not a fighter like his sister and brother eventually surpassed his father as a scientist. He went on to become leader of the Avengers, he married the daughter of Sarah Stacy and Azure Eagle and their twin children became patriotic heroes.**

**As for the other people close to the Parker family. Miles served as Spider-man well beyond even Mayday's tenure as Spider-girl. He later married Danielle Cage and despite Luke Cage's initial outrage over their age gap, the man eventually accepted Miles as his son in law. Their grand child became the greatest successor of the Captain America name. Ben Reilly eventually married Elizabeth and their child Reilly Tyne also became a student of Kaine. After the disaster that was the career of Matt Murdock's self-proclaimed successor Ray, Reilly took to protecting Hells Kitchen as the mischievous vigilante Darkdevil. Flash Thompson remained Agent Venom for a time, aiding the Avengers and other heroes. When the time came for him to give up the suit, he married Betty Brant and became a successful trainer and physiotherapist for veterans whom had suffered similar injuries to his own. Though Harry Osborn never remarried, he maintained a close friendship with Liz. Normie in adolescence at first followed a similar self-destructive path to his grandfather, becoming a Green Goblin. He kidnapped May, but as opposed to sending Normie to prison, May convinced Normie to accept his grandfather as a monster and to abandon the Goblin legacy.**

**The Hunt also changed J. Jonah Jameson. Though he was still a stingy, easy to anger and bitter man he became more forgiving in his portrayal of super humans. He still misjudged them sometimes, but the article he wrote after the Hunt somewhat redeemed him. In it he condemned the Super Registration act as a hasty and fearful response and spoke of empowerment as a correct method for controlling superheroes. He also published stories he previously ordered to be withheld that portrayed the heroes as what they were; these were incidents that had taken place since the days of the original Avengers. He lost the Pulitzer Prize to Ben Urich. Jameson eventually retired as editor of the Daily Bugle and became Mayor of New York, he implemented many policies that empowered the public services of New York but he was still remembered as the most un likable Mayor the city ever had. Robbie became the most popular editor of the Daily Bugle in its history. Jameson's personality was later used in the creation of an AI that read news well into the year 2099. Carlie Cooper later took Mac Taylor's position as head of New York's crime labs, she continued to cooperate with the Spider-man family and became their most valued ally.**

**Spider-man's villains also changed and made their own marks on history. Overdrive, having gone on the run since hearing of Deathblade's hunt took to race car driving and worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. in building low budget but fast and safe vehicles for their use. Shocker, Rhino, Sandman and Mysterio joined the Thunderbolts program and became valued members of that team. Beck eventually left and established his own film studio, though many of his films flopped at the box office they developed cult followings, his bio pic of Peter Parker's life was noted as his most successful film. Sandman was offered the opportunity to rejoin the Avengers, but remained with his friends in the Thunderbolts. Herman Schultz served as leader of the Thunderbolts before his retirement. He and Marko then used their legitimate earnings to form a home for orphan children living in high crime rate streets. After completing his tour with the Thunderbolts, Aleksei willingly and painfully allowed his suit to be removed. He took on a normal civilian life and settled with an ordinary woman. Curt Conners eventually learned to overcome his Lizard instincts and worked instead to create a mechanical means to help wounded veterans. As for Kraven the Hunter, resurrected and given a new life, he took on a very different path. Having had his eyes opened to the suffering he had caused in his pursuit of honour, Kraven and his daughter Ana became protectors of animals, returning to Africa to aid in the care of endangered species and even taking the fight to illegal hunters.**

"But wait, how do you know about all of this, you are not the original Madame Web," Miguel said.

"No I am not Miguel O'Hara," Web smiled.

"What became of Madame Web and the Spider-women, what happened to them and where does Alchemax fit into all of this?" Miguel asked.

"Believe it or not, not every event involves Spider-man and his family. But yes the events of the Hunt also changed the fate of Madame Web. She was weak and dying, so she passed on her psychic abilities to Julia Carpenter and she became the clairvoyant guide of Spider-man. Mattie Franklin and Arana joined the Avengers team under Virgil's command," Madame Web explained.

"So Madame Web is more of a persona, who are you really?" Miguel asked.

Madame Web leant her head back and smiled.

"Nobody important really, not even Alchemax is of any real importance in the grand scheme. The future I see is no longer written in stone, I now see not only the moments of time, but reality as well, that is the effect the reality wave is having, every reality and every moment of time is experiencing what you can the time storm, just as all realities see the aurora effect from when Sieg closed the portal."

"What can I possibly do, other than help on the streets?"

Again Madame Web smiled.

"You are Spider-man, you must do what all Spider-men do, push forward and find the way, just as your predecessors have, just as all heroes do. But above all the heroes, Spider-man is the one with the potential to be the greatest of them all. Peter Parker, Miles Morales, Ben Reilly, Otto Octavius, May Parker, Flash Thompson, Bruce Banner, Eric Hardy, Terry Komori, every Spider-man of every reality whether they are Peter Parker or not is essential to the survival of the universe, one thing I know is that they will save it but only if they are all united Miguel O'Hara," she explained.

Miguel widened his eyes as the time storm, or perhaps more correctly reality storm continued to grow. He looked out of the window, the sky had practically turned black and if Madame Web's account was anything to go by every reality was experiencing it. Miguel imagined the Madame Webs of alternate realities, or the Webs of the past like Julia Carpenter keeling over, suffering seizures because of the intense visions of every possibly reality they were gaining. The Madame Web in front of Miguel however only smiled, as if she truly did know the set future.

"You should go Miguel, after the Second Coming, after the Dark Crisis comes the final battle for the fate of all and it is up to you Miguel O'Hara to join that fight," Madame Web coughed, yet still held onto her smile.

"Dude, just do what she says," a voice said from the window.

Miguel turned and widened his eyes once again. He quickly put on his mask and jumped out of the window. Three Spider-men were stuck to the wall in their usual 'sitting' poses. One wore a very primitive costume, a black turtleneck with a black coat and a mask with 1930's piloting goggles. The second looked younger and wore a black symbiote suit. Then there was the last and Miguel immediately knew his identity. Peter Parker, the original Spider-man was waiting for him to make his decision.

"With great power," the Amazing Spider-man began.

"Comes great responsibility," said the Noir Spider-man.

"And the responsibility to give whoever's causing the end of the world a great beat down," Ultimate Spider-man explained.

"Shocking right," Miguel nodded his head.

The four Spider-men swung through the streets of Miguel's city. But it wasn't just his city, it was the city of all Spider-men. Including Flash Thompson as Captain Spider, he, Spider-Jameson and Betty Brant Spider-girl fought a losing battle against the Green Goblin. But the Peter Parker Spider-man arrived, webbing the Goblin's arms together so that Captain Spider could punch him off his glider. Spider-man Noir flipped in midair as Noir Osborn swiped at him. The goblin mutant grabbed Spider-man and pulled him to the ground. Miguel continued swinging, only for the winged Goblin of 2099 to grab him by his arm. Ultimate Spider-man yelled as a fireball struck his back. His reality's Goblin jumped on top of him, pushing his head against the ground. Amazing Spider-man dodged several goblin bombs before his iconic foe flew up towards him and grabbed him by his throat.

**Of all the super heroes, it is Spider-man whom has gone the furthest. From his basement at his Aunt and Uncles, to the failure of his Uncle's death he has risen. He has gained the power of the cosmos.**

Spider-Phoenix spread his fiery wings, destroying waves of Goblin robots. Captain Universe Spider-man then fired an energy blast straight into the heart of a Sentinel.

**He has stood with icons.**

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Spider-man wore his 'ends of the Earth' armour and stood with the Avengers.

**He's always been optimistic, getting back up when he's been beaten down.**

"YIKES!" Spider-ham and the 'not at all serious', 'other' Ultimate Spider-man swung away from a goblin creature.

**In every reality!**

Manga-verse Spider-man and Spider-Girl swung through the city streets, kicking and slashing their way through waves of ninjas.

**In every time!**

The Spider-man of 1602 slammed his feet into Morlun.

**Through every struggle.**

A young Amazing Spider-man held the body of Gwen Stacy and yelled.

**Sometimes alone!**

Spider-man Noir slammed his head into Osborn's, throwing his opponent back.

**Sometimes with allies!**

Ultimate Osborn widened his eyes as two web lines struck his back. The two new arrivals yanked the Goblin off of Peter. He struggled to get off the floor, but two men his age helped him to stand. Peter looked at them, they were both in costumes with the same iconic mask design, one wore a black suit and the other wore a scarlet suit. He recognised them as Miles Morales and Terry Komori.

**Sometimes with family!**

_Amazing Spider-man OST-Promises_

The heart monitor continued to slowly beep. May sat at her father's beside. Her own hair was beginning to show signs of aging, but it was nowhere near Peter's level. The original Spider-man, an old man sat in the hospice bed. His breathing was getting weaker and May's eyes were weaker. Pictures had been set out on the bedside tables. From the left Peter could see his first picture with his Aunt and Uncle, his graduation picture with Harry, MJ and Gwen, his and MJ's wedding photo, the photo he and MJ took when Mayday was returned to them and many other happy memories.

"Ritchie wanted to be here, but he had…"

"A responsibility, don't forget who taught you all those words," Peter chuckled.

"Still, if something is important enough you make time," May said, wiping her eyes.

"No, you stick to the responsibility in front of you, if people are going to die you save them before you go and see your family, you fight as hard as you can to see your family, its only now that I truly understand Uncle Ben…that you had it all figured out, if you were good at something, if you can do something then it's your moral obligation, your responsibility to do those things, not a choice but a responsibility," Peter smiled.

He looked away from his daughter, feeling someone squeezing his hand. Mary Jane stood beside him, with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. But they were not alone, Jameson, Harry, Robbie and many others whom had touched or had been touched by Peter's life, his brothers Kaine and Ben, his sons, his successors and even his villains all stood with him.

"I've lived a good life, but the story isn't over, May…"

"I'm here Daddy," May gripped her father's hand.

"You've all made me so very proud, every one of you," Peter whispered.

"Daddy!"

"Every moment, every failure, every success its all been worth it…I don't regret living this life at all," Peter laughed. "It was after all…Amazing!"

May leant across her father, hugging him as she cried.

_End Amazing OST_

_Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Spider-man theme  
><em>

**Spider-man never dies!**

Miguel slashed Goblin across his face. He fired a web and swung around his enemy, diving into his back. Goblin slammed into the floor of the 2099 city. Miguel rushed towards his enemy, hitting him with a flurry of scratches and kicks.

**He never gives up.**

Peter broke free from Green Goblin's grip and punched him across the face Osborn's glider swung upside down, but Peter still held on as he punched Osborn again and again. He hit Osborn's shoulder with a web and jumped off the glider, pulling Osborn onto the bridge with him.

**He always finds a way.**

Miles and Terry ran at Osborn, dodging his fire blasts. Terry charged his fists with bioelectric venom and punched Osborn across the face. The Green Goblin angrily roared at Terry, failing to notice Miles decloaking behind him. Miles tapped Osborn's neck, stinging his nervous system. He then jumped over Osborn, tying him up with webbing. Terry thrust his hand forward, hitting Osborn in the face with a BEV blast.

**He takes all the pain and all the hatred until he finds that way.**

Spider-man Noir dodged flurries of gunfire as he flipped into the shadows. Osborn yelled at his thugs to find his enemy. Hammerhead and his fellow gunmen combed the train yards for the wall crawler. Peter crawler through the train carts and web zipped to walls, picking his targets. When one thug separated from the group he made his move, as if he had formed a chain in his mind Peter passed from one gangster to another, knocking them out and webbing them to a wall. He followed Hammerhead to the warehouse and lowered himself from the ceiling. Tapping the gangsters head, Spidey gave Hammerhead one last taunt before webbing him up in a cocoon.

**No matter who the enemy!**

The Goblins roared as they faced the Spider-men of their realities and time periods.

**No matter where!**

Ultimate Spider-man ripped the black suit away, revealing the red and gold spider suit. He narrowed his eyes at his Goblin in fury. Miles punched Osborn upwards and Terry blasted him further up. Peter latched onto Osborn with a web before pulling the Goblin into his fist.

**No matter when!**

Peter rushed forward, kicking Hammerhead aside. Osborn swung his claw at Peter, cutting the fabric of his mask. But Spider-man kept up his assault, viciously punching the former circus freak again and again. As his mask fell to the floor, Peter slammed his fist into Osborn's gut, knocking him to the ground.

**No matter who!**

Miguel flipped back, kicking the Goblin in the jaw. He hit his opponent with his webs, trapping his wings on the floor and binding his arms together. Goblin attempting to hit Miguel with one of his wings, but Miguel ducked and glued the wing to the ground with webbing. He elbowed the Goblin in the jaw and then jumped, delivering a final kick to the Goblin's face.

**There will always be Spider-man!**

Mayday Parker, or rather Madame Web of 2099 smiled as she rested her head back. In her mind she saw the various versions of Spider-man, including her father doing what they always did, beating the goblin bad guy. The truth was that she couldn't see the future, she didn't know if the Spider-men could save the multiverse. But she believed with all her soul that no matter what hardship and sacrifice they had to go through they would succeed.

**Wait it go Dad!**

Never the end-To another seven hundred and many more amazing issues and stories

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the story. But the adventures of this universe's Spider-man family haven't yet ended. They'll make appearances in The Redeemer, Second Coming and the unification of the Spider-men will be seen in the final chapter of the struggle of the apprentice series Destiny.<p> 


End file.
